É assim que as coisas são ' HIATUS
by Muffim
Summary: Muitos acreditam no destino. Outros tanto acreditam que podem fazê-lo. Mas como o Sol que nasce todos os dias, e a Lua que ilumina a noite, certas pessoas não podem ir contra o Destino... Apenas seguí-lo... 'HIATUS'
1. Quadribol às avessas

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Capítulo I: Quadribol às avessas**

A respiração entediada de James embaçou o vidro da janela gelada. Chovia há dias, o céu estava escuro e havia vezes em que as pessoas sentiam-se extremamente infelizes. Tudo por causa da Guerra lá fora. Os dementadores podiam fazer isso com as pessoas. Com o tempo.

Todos sabiam que amanhã podia ser o seu dia. Mas em Hogwarts, muitos do ano de James já haviam se acostumado com isso, talvez porque desde o primeiro ano estavam em guerra declarada. Ou talvez por se sentirem mais seguros perto de Dumbledore.

Bom, mas não era isso que preocupava os marotos naquele momento:

- Sirius, será que você pode sair desse banheiro? Eu também tenho que me arrumar, ainda hoje. Eu sei que para você é praticamente impossível fazer isso, mas… DÁ PARA SAIR DESSE BANHEIRO?

- Eu estou só admirando o trabalho que a Mãe Natureza fez, mas se você se diz tão perfeito, porque você precisa tanto do banheiro? – gritou Sirius, a voz abafada pela porta do banheiro fechada.

- Nem tente me deixar de mau humor. Hoje nada vai fazer isso. O primeiro jogo da temporada contra os verdinhos, e nós vamos arrasar o placar sonserino de entrada… O dia está perfeito… É só você sair desse banheiro! VAI LOGO! – terminou sem paciência.

- Pois então aproveite o humor e o banheiro – disse Sirius já saindo - porque com esse tempo – ele apontou para a janela onde podia se ver a tempestade que já castigava o castelo e seus arredores há uma semana – seu humor vai virar o pior dos últimos anos rapidinho. O jogo hoje vai ser duro… - ele suspirou.

- Tenho que discordar de você, Padfoot. O pior que já aconteceu com James foi quando Snivellus colocou um vestido de babado nele… Sabe, Prongs, você tem talento, se um dia passar fome, já até sabe o que fazer – disse Remus, arrancando risos de Sirius.

- Mas não podemos deixar de comentar que depois _eu_ coloquei _Amortentia _com essência de Argus Filch no suco de abóbora dele – respondeu James, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar fuzilante ao amigos.

- Bem, o momento que você pensou nisso, foi o seu momento mais Sirius Black, ou seja, perfeito. Depois de tomar o copo todo, Snivellus passou o dia se declarando pro Filch… – encerrou Sirius, o olhar perdido, como se relembrasse a visão feliz daquele dia.

- E também levou um soco que teria deixado ele de olho roxo mais umas duas semanas, mas logo que passou o efeito da poção ele foi para enfermaria – completou Moony. – Uma pena…

- Mas ele ainda ficou duas semanas de detenção… Por atrapalhar o trabalho do Filch… Como se ele fizesse algo de útil! – concluiu Sirius, e no momento seguinte houve uma explosão de risadas.

- Hey, será que ninguém mais pode dormir aqui? – reclamou Peter, sonolento.

- Poder, pode – disse James, entrando no banheiro. – Mas não se isso atrapalhar a alegria e a risada alheia.

Lily se jogou na cama, entediada. Não parava de chover, os passarinhos só cantavam nos seus sonhos e agora Becky a estava chateando com uma conversa sobre seu cabelo não estar bom hoje.

A ruiva simplesmente não via como o cabelo de Becky não poderia ser lindo todo dia. Ele tinha uma cor… Bem, não dava para explicar, era como uma mistura de loiro avermelhado que de alguns ângulos parecia ouro e, de outros, castanho claro. E também não era liso escorrido, ele era bem encorpado. E não era só o cabelo que era lindo. Mas a própria Becky parecia não saber disso.

Lily suspirou novamente e acrescentou:

- Bex, seu cabelo está ótimo como sempre. Continua na mesma cor entre o dourado e o castanho que ninguém consegue dizer bem de que cor é. Continua perfeitamente lindo. Nem um fio fora do lugar. Não há nada com que se preocupar – repetiu ela pelo que acreditava ser a… a vez em que perdia as contas.

- Você acha que se eu… – começou a Rebecca, mexendo nos longos cabelos.

- Sabe Lily, talvez o problema não esteja no cabelo, e sim em quem ela quer que veja o cabelo… - disse Samantha maliciosamente. – É impressão minha ou o Smeath vai estar lá?

- Acho que vou concordar com você, Sam. Então, Bex, você quer que o Smeath veja suas madeixas? Sinto lhe informar, mas com essa chuva não vai dar para ver muita coisa… a não ser que haja algo de mais interessante no vestiário, depois do jogo…

- Eu estava pensando, Lils, dizem que suor é o feromônio mais potente da raça humana… E eu acho que, apesar da chuva, o capitão de quadribol vai estar muito suado… - disse Alice, entrando no jogo.

Mas Rebecca não respondeu, apenas pegou três travesseiros e os atirou nas amigas.

- Uma pessoa não tem mais direito de querer ficar bonita? – mentiu ela.

- Tem uma diferença entre querer ficar bonita e querer mostrar essa beleza para alguém – falou Lily, se levantando. – Quanto mais você negar, mais nós vamos acreditar – disse levantando uma sobrancelha. – Regra básica.

- Bem Lily, então o que você me diz sobre você? – retrucou Becky, virando o jogo.

- O quê que tem?

- Pensa que ninguém ouviu seu dilema de "Suéter verde ou branco?"?

- Como você mesma disse "Uma pessoa não tem mais direito de querer ficar bonita?"?

- Então se vale para você tem de valer para mim. É óbvio.

- É diferente, Rebecca, eu…

- Lily, Lilyzinha, é tudo tão igual… - interrompeu Becky, sarcástica.

- Para o seu lado ou o meu?!

- Claro que…

- Hey, vocês duas! Já deu o que tinha que dar. Não sei por que tanta coisa sobre alguém querer se arrumar. As duas já são bonitas de suéter verde ou branco, cabelo solto ou amarrado. – disse Sam, calmamente. Lily e Becky coraram levemente. Sam sempre acabava com as discussões das duas com esses argumentos que não tinham resposta. – E vamos descer logo que o Sirius já deve estar nervoso por causa do… "Arquivo Chupeta" – as três começaram a rir tanto que demoraram alguns minutos para se recuperar.

Enquanto isso, Sirius, Remus e James desciam para a Sala Comunal, pois Wormtail fora tomar o café antes, alegando que, depois de ter sido acordado, estava com fome. Enquanto se sentavam perto da lareira, os marotos conversavam sobre o jogo que teriam contra Sonserina naquele dia:

- Ah, Sirius, relaxa. A gente já jogou em temporais – disse James levemente irritado com a preocupação de Sirius.

- Bem, só tem uma diferença: nos outros dias _parecia_ que o céu ia cair e hoje o céu _vai_ cair! – terminou ligeiramente desesperado.

- Um mais exagerado que o outro. James, se controla, você não é de açúcar ("Apesar de parecer" Prongs acrescentou) e, portanto não vai derreter. E você, Pontas, chuva é sim causa de preocupação. E nós estamos falando de sonserinos, portanto qualquer coisa é desculpa para faltas.

- Eu fiz uma aposta sobre esse jogo – disse Sirius como quem revela que matou a mãe.

- Que aposta? – perguntou James, levantando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo marotamente.- E com quem?

- A Chann¹ _raptou_ uma foto minha de criança… de fralda _e_ com o dedo no nariz – disse ele, num sussurro desesperado.

Tiago e Remo começaram a rir tão alto que alguns calouros que estavam ali olharam assustados para eles.

- Muito obrigado, Remus. Eu achava que o Prongs iria rir, mas… Até tu, Brutus?

- Bem, tem coisas que não dá para segurar…

- Sirius, Sirius… A mamãe não te deu educação, não? – zombou James apertando a bochecha do amigo. – Meter o dedo no nariz, e mesmo assim posar para uma foto? Que coisa mais feia… Você só de fralda e o hábito de fazer este tipo de coisa...

- Eu tinha dois anos! – disse Sirius, quase gritando. Depois baixou o tom de voz e disse – Mas não se preocupe, eu de fralda não chega a ser pior que você, só que vestido.

- Você não deveria me provocar assim. Eu sei de coisas da Becky que fariam ela me dar essa foto no ato, e aí sim, você estaria perdido – Prongs comentou, insinuando se levantar, no que Sirius o segura pelo braço.

- Eu também sei de coisas que fariam você me entregar a foto – disse entre dentes.

- Calma aí, a Becky nem está aqui! – disse ele, rindo.

- Ah… Bem… - disse Sirius desconcertado.

- Crianças, eu sei que cada um conhece um rosário de "sujeiras" do outro, mas afinal qual foi a aposta?

- Eu preciso mesmo dizer? – Sirius resmungou, irritado.

Os dois não responderam, apenas olharam para Sirius, como quem "conte ou… Conte!".

- O.k.… Se Grifinória vencer ela vai colocar uma ampliação da foto no Salão Principal, todos os dias, até as férias de Natal. – ele respirou fundo - Se Sonserina ganhar, ela me dá a foto. – disse ele, enquanto ia murchando no sofá.

- VOCÊ FICOU MALUCO? PERDEU O JUÍZO ENQUANTO VOAVA? - gritou James, desta vez assustando tanto os calouros, que eles saíram pelo buraco do retrato correndo desesperados, e um até tropeçou. – Tirou tanta sujeira do nariz que acabou extraindo o próprio cérebro? Se passou por essa sua cabeça oca que eu vou fazer a Grifinória perder para você pegar essa sua foto, você realmente pirou! – disse ele entre dentes.

- Ganhar esse jogo para mim também é importante! Mas eu só tinha duas opções: ou aceitava a aposta, ou ela fazia isso e eu não teria nem tentado recuperar.

- Agora você também tem duas opções: ou morre pela humilhação da foto, ou morre pelas mãos do James se vocês perderem o jogo – disse Remo, se divertindo.

Sirius fechou a cara antes de dizer:

- O jogo também é muito importante para mim, porque não é um jogo qualquer, é contra os verdinhos, e abre a temporada. Mas se a gente perder por uma diferença de dez pontos, vais ser bem fácil recuperar no próximo jogo.

- Mas quadribol também é importante para a Becky, ela até jogou como batedora num jogo do terceiro ano. Até hoje não sei de onde ela tirou aquela força… - falou Tiago, querendo ganhar tempo. Ele não iria deixar que colocassem aquela foto para todos verem, mesmo porque era toda a honra marota em jogo, mas não queria perder. Ele precisava ganhar dos sonserinos; mas ele precisava manter a honra. Mas pelo jeito das coisas, ele teria que se fazer perder. _"Merlim, que foi que eu fiz? Sempre fui um garoto tão bonzinho… bem, quase. Mas pelo menos nunca matei ninguém"._

- Ela disse que eu preciso sofrer um pouco para ter aquela foto.

- Mas isso não… - começou Moony, mas Sirius o interrompeu.

- E quando eu argumentei que ela também iria perder, ela falou que decididamente eu iria sofrer mais que ela, e conhecendo eu e você, – disse apontando para James – sabia que nós daríamos um jeito de perder por uma diferença pequena e no final até ganhar a taça.

- Ok, supondo que eu aceite, o quê que você sugere que eu faça para perdermos por uma diferença de dez pontos, sem o time saber que eu sabotei o resultado. Mas não pense que você não vai participar do fracasso.

Sirius abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Obrigado… - começou ele.

- Eu não disse que vou fazer. Só quero saber seu plano de fracasso.

O sorriso de Sirius desapareceu no ato.

- Sua parte é fácil. Eu quero que você marque o suficiente para chegarmos a uma diferença de 140 pontos – para nós, claro. – Assim quando Sonserina capturar o pomo, nós só perdemos por dez pontos. Enquanto isso, eu vou tentar manipular o resto do jogo. – concluiu Sirius, com um brilho de expectativa no olhar.

- Será vocês não pensam, não? – disse Remus, continuando sem esperar resposta – Prongs, você não acabou de falar que sabe como ela poderia te entregar a foto?

- Eu disse, mas foi só para pirraçar o Pads aqui… Eu sei sim de certas coisas, mas acontece que ela também tem informação contra mim. – terminou com um ligeiro tom de desculpas na voz.

- Mas vocês não se conhecem desde o berço? Você também não tem fotos dela criança?

- Eu tenho várias fotos, mas nenhuma está numa situação… constrangedora – ele reprimiu uma careta. – E mesmo assim ela também muitas fotos minhas, mas eu tenho certeza que nenhuma chega a ser… humilhante – ele reprimiu outra careta – Mas, Padfoot, eu achei seu plano cheio de falhas. E de qualquer jeito, não tem como eu me esforçar para marcar mais do que já marco.

- Acontece que o nosso apanhador precisa ser acertado. Mas eu não posso fazer isso sem que me queimem numa fogueira mais tarde. Então, quando você estiver com a goles, deve passar perto do apanhador, para que ele seja acertado.

- Você está sugerindo que eu me transforme num alvo humano?

- É nessas horas que a gente percebe a consideração do Sirius com a gente, Prongs. Normal – comentou Remus, num tom falsamente ofendido.

- Eu sei que é arriscado, mas você seria um idiota mentiroso se dissesse que não gosta da idéia – resmungou Sirius. James sorriu.

- Eu já sou um mentiroso. Mas um esperto mentiroso – acrescentou.

- Ele ainda se orgulha disso! Eu teria vergonha de ser um mentiroso, sua raposa velha.

- Ah, cala a boca, Moony. E, Pads, seu cachorro maldito, eu vou fazer isso, ok? Mas eu não vou esquecer desse grande favor que você vai ficar me devendo. E eu sei como cobrar grandes favores… - concluiu ele com um ligeiramente ameaçador.

- Muito obrigada Prongs… Valeu mesmo, mas só não me peça nada tão humilhante quanto a foto, ou pior, porque senão eu acho que prefiro…

- Detesto interromper a conversa das senhoras – os outros xingaram, mas Moony não se afetou – Mas as inimigas vêm descendo – disse, apontando para quatro garotas animadas, sorridentes e risonhas… Rindo da desgraça de Sirius.

- James vai lá falar com ela, quem sabe ela não desiste… - perguntou Moony, esperançoso.

- Duvido, e muito, mas… - James se levantou e caminhou até as garotas, que já estavam acabando de descer.

- Bom-dia Becky, Sam… Oi, Evans. – terminou ele num tom mais seco. Era fato sabido que Lily e James se odiavam desde o primeiro ano.

- Bom-dia, James – disse Sam, com seu habitual sorriso.

- Oi, Potter - disse ela secamente.

- Olá, Jay… Já vou lhe avisando que se veio interceder pelo seu amigo Black, está perdendo seu tempo. Eu não vou entregar o Arquivo Chupeta – o maroto riu fracamente – se vocês não cumprirem o que eu pedi. Senão… - terminou em tom malicioso.

- O quê foi que me denunciou? – perguntou o maroto, quando já se dirigiam ao local onde os outros marotos já estavam sentados.

Mas foi Sam que falou.

- Você nunca cumprimenta a Lily, então deu para perceber…

- É melhor eu anotar isso. Da próxima vez, me poupo o trabalho – disse, olhando de soslaio para a ruiva.

- Ótimo – disse ela, enquanto todos se sentavam.

- Então Black, preparado para perder? – perguntou Rebecca, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não pense que me afeta com isso, Chann.

- E o que te afeta, Sr. Muralha? – sorrindo, marota.

Para o imenso alívio de Sirius (que não tinha nenhuma resposta na posta da língua para aquela pergunta), Moony escolheu àquela hora para dizer:

- É melhor nós descermos, daqui a pouco vão tirar o café da manhã. E o jogo começa em menos de uma hora – depois, baixou o tom de voz e acrescentou para Sirius – Você fica me devendo essa, Sr. Muralha.

Apesar do tempo terrível, quando foi dando a hora do jogo, toda a escola começou e caminhar para o campo. Alguns debaixo de capas de chuva, outros debaixo de grandes guarda-chuvas. Em geral Lufa-lufa e Corvinal, vinham para torcer a favor da Grifinória, apesar de alguns alunos preferirem isentar-se ou torcer pela Sonserina.

Toda Grifinória trazia rosetas vermelhas, guarda-chuvas nas cores grifinórias, e alguns usavam chapéus enfeitiçados que gritavam: "A TAÇA É DOS LEÕES!", apesar do som ser abafado pela chuva. Como seria de se esperar, todos os Sonserinos vieram com as cores da Casa.

James entrou no vestiário de cabeça baixa, com cara de enterro, mas não era por causa da chuva nem das vaias da concentração Sonserina das arquibancadas. A perspectiva de forçar sua derrota, depois de ter treinado com tanto empenho, o fazia abaixar a cabeça.

Mas ainda sim ele não estava pior que Sirius, que parecia estar caminhando para a forca.

- Sirius, cara, fica calmo; a gente recupera – disse James, quando entraram no vestiário.

- Eu sei, mas perder não deixa de ser ruim, mesmo que se recuperem os pontos. Ainda mais contra os sonserinos. Eles vão caçoar da gente até o último dia de nossas vidas… Não se esqueça é a primeira vez que eles ganham desde que entramos.

O time vestiu as vestes de quadribol em silêncio, mesmo porque era impossível manter uma conversa com o barulho da chuva sobre a cobertura do vestiário.

Smeath levantou a voz, tentou dizer algo sobre o jogo, mas não conseguiu. Por fim, gritou:

- VAMOS ARRASAR OS SONSERINOS!

Quando os jogadores começaram a sair dos vestiários, toda a escola já estava reunida nas arquibancadas, portanto, entraram sob os gritos de incentivo da Grifinória, e da maioria da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa. E sob as vaias dos Sonserinos. Ou pelo menos o que Sirius supunha ser, já que com a chuva não daria para escutar nada.

O maroto viu, com dificuldade, Hayley e Smeath apertarem as mãos um do outro com tanta força que pareciam querer reduzir a pó a mão um do outro. Depois viu a boca de Madame Hooch formar as palavras "Montem suas vassouras". Sirius levantou o pé direito, pingando lama, e passou por cima de sua vassoura. Depois Madame Hooch levou o apito à boca e soprou, e em algum lugar ao longe, Sirius ouviu um som agudo. Subiu depressa, o pesado bastão na mão direita, procurando um dos balaços. Como ele ia ser um batedor se não tinha um balaço?

Com um aperto no estômago, o garoto percebeu que não conseguia distinguir seus colegas de time dos adversários. Agora sim ele estava perdido.

Olhou a sua volta, mas só via borrões. E o vento estava tão forte que era difícil continuar em estável cima da vassoura. Sirius imprimiu força à vassoura, para chegar ao pódio da transmissão. Pelo menos assim ele tinha mais chance de saber o que estava acontecendo. Quando chegou perto, percebeu que o locutor desistira de irradiar qualquer coisa. Mas ao menos o placar continuava funcionando, indicando que nenhum gol havia sido marcado.

Sirius bufou, enraivecido. Voou para perto das balizas do campo Grifinório. Poderia impedir mais gols. Assim chegariam mais cedo aos cento e quarenta pontos a frente.

Mas no caminho um balaço finalmente apareceu. Sirius levantou o bastão bem a tempo e o rebateu. Para onde, ele não sabia. Mudou a vassoura de direção e voou o mais rápido que podia, perseguindo o balaço, que voava em direção ao gol da Sonserina, mas o perdeu de vista.

Já estando totalmente molhado e irritado com a falta de ação, além de totalmente alheio ao jogo, o maroto pensou em voltar para as balizas. No caminho bateu em vários jogadores, mas não conseguiu identificar quem era. Mudou de idéia e voou mais pelo campo, procurando um balaço ou um jogador do seu time. Viu alguns jogadores, rebateu alguns balaços sem saber para onde e depois resolveu realmente ir para as balizas.

Quando chegou, o goleiro fez um gesto para ele descer, também descendo. Sirius aterrissou perto dos vestiários, parecendo que tinha acabado de sair do Lago Negro: molhado e com frio suficiente para tanto. Quando entrou Smeath gritou, em tom de repreensão:

- Sirius! O quê pensa que está fazendo?

- Entrando no vestiário. – respondeu com sarcasmo.

- Você é um ótimo batedor – e você também Gary - mas vocês simplesmente não fazem nada!

- Eu não consigo nem ver os balaços! Como vou rebater? E eu não posso sair jogando balaços por aí, porque eu nem ao menos consigo distinguir um jogador do outro!

- Eu concordo com ele. Esse tempo está terrível – concordou Gary, olhando para o capitão como se ele fosse de outro planeta.

- O jogo está indo de mal a pior, então, por favor, Joe, acabe com esse jogo! – pediu o capitão, mudando de assunto.

- Se o Sirius não vê o balaço, você acha que eu veja o pomo? Eu acho que o jogo deveria ser interrompido e adiado – acrescentou o apanhador e imediatamente todos começaram a concordar.

- Mas e o placar? – perguntou Gary, sobrepondo sua voz a chuva e aos jogadores;

- Noventa a quarenta, para nós. Parece que o goleiro da Sonserina ficou doente de última hora e o substituto que conseguiram não é tão bom assim - disse, sem esconder o tom de inconfundível alegria na voz.

- Então do que estamos reclamando? Nós vamos ganhar e massacrar os Sonserinos! – disse Aaron, o goleiro.

- Isso aí! Então vamos voltar lá arrasar os Sonserinos! – animou-se Geoffrey, outro artilheiro.

Aos poucos, todos os jogadores, renovados de energia e motivação, caminharam para o campo, e se lançaram no ar.

Enquanto sobrevoava o campo, um sentimento de culpa ameaçava chegar a James. Todo o time, que treinara com tanto vigor, que já sentia que iria ganhar, tudo isso iria desabar, por causa de uma aposta.

É, talvez James tivesse pensado mais sobre o assunto, caso ele, na condição de artilheiro, tivesse tempo para pensar. Mas como ele não tinha, o plano continuou o mesmo.

Geoffrey lhe jogou a goles, o maroto a agarrou com um braço enquanto trançava pelo meio do campo, em direção as balizas sonserinas. Desviou de dois batedores sonserinos e atirou a bola para Josh, que, segundos depois, lhe devolveu a goles.

Então o garoto marcou mais um gol. Rapidamente um artilheiro verdinho se lançou para a goles e a pegou. Como uma bala, atravessou até metade do campo, mas foi interceptado por um balaço vindo de lugar nenhum e indo para lugar algum – algo que se tornara muito comum nesse jogo.

O sonserino não caiu da vassoura, mas a goles caiu e Geoffrey a captou rapidamente. O antigo dono da bola acertou o grifinório com a vassoura e a injustiça foi tanta e a indignação de James foi tanta que ele avançou para o sonserino, aplicou-lhe uma cotovelada e tomou a goles.

Ziguezagueando para desviar de jogadores sonserinos enraivecidos, o maroto avistou o apanhador perto das balizas; então ele desviou sua rota até lá, na certeza de que algum balaço viria a qualquer momento.

- CUIDADO! – Joe gritou para avisar James do balaço que vinha em direção a sua nuca.

Mas era tarde demais.

* * *

¹: O sobrenome da Rebecca é Channing, mas, como é um pouco longo, alguns a chamam de "Chann".

__

_N/A:_

_Vocês devem estar se perguntando o quê essa autora maluca está fazendo. Ok, eu não tiro a razão de vocês._ _Mas acontece que eu estava relendo a fic e percebi que nos capítulos iniciais (escritos há MUITO tempo) eu contrario o quê digo logo depois e a fic, lá pelo 8º capítulo vira um grande paradoxo. _

_Então aproveitei que ainda só havia postado o 3º capítulo e comecei a reescrever a fic. Até o 3º está pronto e reescrito e re-revisado para postar. Então, eu posto o 1º hoje e se vocês forem legais, eu posto o 2º no meio da semana e o 3º no próximo fim de semana. _

_Mas se vocês não forem legais eu só posto o 2º no próximo fim de semana e o 3º vem no outro fim de semana. (6) E aí demora mais para chegar no 4º capítulo... e como eu sei que vocês estão morrendo de curiosidade... _(isso foi uma grande ironia .-.)

_Ah! Eu também aproveitei para trocar os nomes traduzidos para os originais. Para quem ainda está por fora dessa tradução, aí vai uma ajuda:_

Tiago Potter - James Potter (Pontas - Prongs)

Sirius Black - Sirius Black (Almofadinhas - Padfoot)

Remo João Lupin - Remus John Lupin (Aluado - Moony)

Pedro Pettigrew - Peter Pettigrew (Rabicho - Wormtail)

Lílian Evans - Lily Evans

Severo Snape - Severus Snape (Ranhoso - Snivellus ou Snivelly)

_Eu só troquei os nomes das personagens, mas os feitiços, cargos, nomes especiais do universo de Harry Potter permaneceram como na versão em português ;)_

_Enfim, acho que é só. Qualquer coisa é só falarem. E espero sinceramente que a fic se torne melhor desse modo._

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._


	2. Depois da tempestade

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Capítulo II: Depois da tempestade **

Lá fora, a luz do crepúsculo erguia-se, para declarar a noite. Dentro da enfermaria, Sirius beliscava James para verificar se ele havia acordado mesmo.

- Isso… dói… sabia? – revoltou-se, ainda que com dificuldade. Sua cabeça doía horrores; se lhe perguntassem, diria que esta se encontrava rachada. – Você não pode… controlar seus… instintos de… sensibilidade de dragão, nem… por um momento?

- É só para ter certeza se você é você e todo esse tipo de verificação necessária que M. Pomfrey não faz… - debochou Sirius.

- Será porque… ela… não espanca… os pacientes? – como sua nuca latejava. O quê tinha acontecido mesmo?

- É, deve ser… Vou pensar no assunto… Agora, fique de boquinha fechada, senão M. Pomfrey me põe para fora daqui… e com certeza você não quer isso.

- Talvez… Se for para me espancar… - Ah, claro. A aposta

- Não vou mais dar motivos para o Prongs chamar a tia Pom-pon… Prometo - caçoou Sirius, fazendo voz de criança.

- Coitada… Tia Pom-Pon, Sirius…? Já não basta a Mimi? – O jogo.

- Não… - respondeu simplesmente. Houve uma pausa e ele continuou, mudando de assunto – E eu achando que você ia morrer…

- Não foi dessa vez que você ficou com minha coleção de cartões de sapos de chocolate, Padfoot. De qualquer jeito, ela vai para o Remus, ele cuida melhor das coisas que você e… - A goles.

- Ok, já entendi. Agora, quer que eu conte a notícia boa ou a má? – interrompeu Sirius, já sorrindo.

- Como assim?! – As balizas.

- Responde logo!

- Vai, a boa… - O apanhador grifinório, Joe.

- Você perdeu três dias de aulas…

- Perfeito! Agora só faltam dois dias e eu estou livre! Qual a notícia ruim? – O aviso dele.

- Becky me devolveu a foto – respondeu, em voz além-túmulo. James demorou alguns segundos para entender.

O balaço.

- Nós perdemos por quanto? – perguntou, sentindo seu estômago afundar.

- Logo que te acertaram, quase todos do nosso time correram para ver o quê tinha acontecido. Os malditos sonserinos aproveitaram a chance que Joe não estava lá e capturaram o pomo. – encerrou, com um tom de desculpas na voz.

James pensou um pouco, por mais que o esforço fizesse a cabeça doer mais. Eles tinham cem pontos; Sonserina quarenta… somando o pomo dava 190 pontos.

- Nós perdermos por… 90 pontos? – encerrou num sussurro.

Devia ter algo tremendamente errado. Com certeza.

Mas não havia. Sirius concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Ele perdera.

_**Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, setembro de 1971.**_

_Sob o sol daquela manhã de domingo, um James de doze anos olhou a sua volta e inspirou fundo, maravilhado; o campo de quadribol: como ele havia esperado por isso. Não conseguia deixar de se sentir como se estivesse em casa nesse campo. Mas lhe pareceu que nem todos os novatos que faziam os testes pensavam como ele. A maioria estava agitada e nervosa._

**Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me**

Alguém uma vez me disse que o mundo vai me roubar

_- Cara, – disse Sirius com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto – a gente vai arrasar!_

_- Como os marotos não poderiam arrasar? _

_- É; como? – concordou o maroto, jogando, sem cerimônia, o cabelo para trás._

_- Sabe, Sirius, a gente é calmo demais ou essa gente é nervosa demais? _

**I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed**

Eu não sou a ferramenta mais afiada no galpão

_- Não sei… Talvez os dois… - responde o outro, divertido._

_Mas neste instante o capitão, Brian Manser, um sextanista alto e forte, começou a falar:_

_- Bom dia a todos que vieram! – começou, com um sorriso, que foi retribuído por poucos - Bom, para começar, quero separá-los em grupos de interesse, ou seja, quem quer ser apanhador venha atrás de mim. Os batedores venham para a minha direita, goleiros a minha esquerda e os artilheiros a minha frente._

_Com um pouco de esforço, todos acabaram se organizando. James foi para o grupo dos artilheiros e Sirius ao grupo dos batedores. _

_- Boa sorte – desejou James, antes de se separarem; Sirius teria de competir por apenas uma vaga, já que o capitão ocupava a outra. _

_- Boa sorte também – retribuiu o amigo. _

**She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her**** thumb**

Ela estava parecendo meio idiota com o dedo e o polegar

_E os testes começaram. Primeiro cada grupo teve de voar, seguindo os comandos do capitão que os mandava voar para cima, para baixo, mergulhar, etc. Nessa fase, tanto Sirius como James saíram-se bem. Mas nem todos tiveram a mesma sorte; alguns grupos diminuíram consideravelmente. _

_Os testes continuaram e avançaram até a hora do almoço. Parecia que o capitão queria levar o potencial de todos ao limite. Quando terminaram, não havia mais que seis pessoas em cada grupo. Mas todas elas já começavam a sentir o estômago reclamar de fome. _

**In the shape of an "L" on her forehead**

Na forma de um L na testa dela

_- Bom, todos vocês podem ir almoçar agora, porque depois eu irei testá-los pelo grupos que pertencem. Vocês devem estar aqui dentro de uma hora, sim? Pois bem, podem ir. – disse ele, se dirigindo ao vestiário, enquanto todos procuravam ir para o castelo._

_- O cara é meio maníaco! – disse Sirius, revoltado, enquanto voltavam para o castelo. – Você viu? Todos os grupos ainda têm as pessoas da formação do ano passado! Só o cargo do goleiro que está livre, mas também só porque o ex-goleiro saiu no ano passado! Ele quer preservar a formação do ano passado!_

**Well, the years start coming **

Bem, os anos começam a chegar

_- Menos; menos; bem menos; quase nada, Sirius. – disse o amigo, divertido - Não exagere. Está na cara que ele quer ter a melhor formação possível. Além do mais, do que jeito que ele está fazendo, ele tira gente que não sabe se defender ou voar bem. E do que você está reclamando? Você ainda está nos testes. Relaxa – adicionou James com simplicidade._

_- É, pode ser._

_- Não pode ser; é. – comentou o maroto – Além do mais, não foi você mesmo que concordou que nada pode com os marotos? Que a gente ia arrasar?_

_- E como eu sempre estou certo…_

**And they don't stop coming **

E não param de chegar

_- Eu discordo. Se você estava certo antes, não pode estar certo agora. Antes você disse que nós íamos arrasar e agora ficou preocupado, portanto… _

_- Mas, veja bem uma coisa não influi na outra. O quê ocorre é que o meu grau de perfeição é tão intenso que… _

_- Você acha imperfeição dentro da perfeição, eu sei disso – interrompeu James._

_Sirius amarrou a cara._

_- Conversa de doido – comentou depois de um tempo._

_- Bem, vamos combinar que os marotos são tudo, menos normais… - concordou James; houve uma pausa e os dois começaram a rir._

_- Às vezes eu desconfio que nós fomos retirados do St. Mungus, quando éramos pequenos, sabe… Talvez nós fossemos interditados… - comentou Sirius, rindo._

**Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running **

Cumpri as regras e comecei uma aventura arriscada

_- Então você era mais interditado que eu!_

_- Eu não disse que era conversa de doido? – repetiu ele, enquanto chegavam à mesa da Grifinória._

_- Você passaram, não é? – perguntou Peter ansiosamente._

**Didn't make sense not to live for fun **

Não fazia sentido não viver pela diversão

_- Peter… você ainda tem muito a aprender – disse Remus sabiamente. – Se os dois tivessem passado, já teriam decretado um mês de feriado nacional. - fez uma pausa e perguntou calmamente - Então, o quê foi que aconteceu?_

_- Uma pausa nos testes. – respondeu Sirius, sentando-se ao lado de Pedro e servindo-se de pudim de carne. – Se deixarem, o cara entra noite adentro com esses testes._

_- Mas por quê? – perguntou Peter._

**Your brain gets smart **

Seu cérebro fica esperto,

_- Ele está fazendo os testes mais detalhados que eu já vi. Dois de voar e dois de reflexos, até agora. Sobrou pouca gente. – respondeu James, também se sentando e servindo seu prato._

_- É acho que ouvi algo a respeito dele estar obcecado em vencer a Sonserina porque o novo capitão é o primo dele que pregou uma peça nele, quando era pequeno… Mas eu não me lembro bem o que era… _

_- De qualquer forma não faz diferença. – disse James, impaciente. – Se ele quer vencer, tudo bem a gent… _

**But your head gets dumb**

Mas sua cabeça fica estúpida

_Mas ele parou de falar. Um sorriso maroto chegou-lhe aos lábios. Sua segunda diversão favorita chegara: Lily Evans. Como ele adorava provocar aquela garota, desde um episódio no ano passado. Era quase mais divertido que provocar Ranhoso, a diferença é que ela reagia. E ele gostava disso._

_- Olá, Evans! Como vai o seu mau humor natural? – disse observando a ruiva de soslaio, depois dando uma mordida particularmente grande numa coxa de frango._

**So much to do so much to see**

Tanto para se fazer, tanto para se ver

_- Também desejo pra você tudo que deseja para mim, Potter – respondeu ela, sem se alterar. _

**So what's wrong with taking the backstreets**

Então o que está errado nas periferias?

_- Acabo de perceber que seu humor está ótimo! – ironizou ele._

_- E eu acabo de perceber que sua presença deve ser um pouco contagiosa, então espero ansiosamente que você não entre para o time da grifinória – encerrou ela, com um sorriso maldoso no rosto, ao sentar-se à mesa._

_- Um dia vocês dois se matam, e eu falo sério – falou Remus pacientemente. – James, ela não é tão má assim, e vamos combinar que foi você que começou tudo._

**You'll never know if you don't go**

Você nunca saberá se não for

_- Eu tenho culpa se ela não têm senso de humor? – Remus abriu a boca para dizer que uma pessoa precisava ter muito mais do que senso de humor para achar graça naquilo, mas desistiu. – E a Evans que tente me matar… – concluiu ele, sombrio. Afinal, não era mais uma criança._

**You'll never shine if you don't glow**

Você nunca brilhará se não cintilar

_- Muito bem, quero que todo o grupo dos artilheiros monte em suas vassouras e tentem marcar. Lembrem-se, cada um por si – o capitão se abaixou e pegou a goles- Quando eu disser três: um; dois; TRÊS! – O pequeno grupo voou rapidamente e o capitão jogou a bola para o alto._

_Sem sequer reparar nos outros que voavam, James capturou a bola. Em sua mente não havia mais espaço para nada. _

_E marcou um gol. E outro._

**Hey now you're an All Star, **

Agora você é um Grande Astro

_- Muito bem, Potter – disse o capitão, alegre – Vamos agora aos testes individuais. Vocês devem subir e…_

_Então, um a um, os cinco candidatos a artilheiro subiram e tentaram pegar golear, cada um tendo cinco tentativas. Então o capitão escolheu os que se saíram melhor. James Potter _versus _Luke Watson. _

_- Boa sorte, Potter – disse o terceiranista, oferecendo a mão direita._

_- Boa sorte, Watson – aceitando o aperto de mão, enquanto o capitão soltava o pomo novamente._

**Get your game on – go play **

Comece seu jogo, vá jogar

_- Quando eu disser três: um; dois; TRÊS!_

_Os dois grifinórios se lançaram para o alto. Mas desta vez James não capturou a goles._

_Luke pegou a bola vermelha na ponta dos dedos e saiu em disparada. James tinha de fazer algo. Era matar ou morrer._

**Get your game on – go play **

Comece seu jogo, vá jogar

_Com um movimento calculado da vassoura ele interceptou o caminho de Luke, sem ter de parar, mas o adversário foi obrigado a parar a vassoura. Nisso James arrebatou a goles de sua mão._

_- O QUÊ VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?!_

_- GANHANDO! – respondeu o outro com simplicidade._

_Luke xingou alto, mas perseguiu o maroto a toda velocidade, mesmo que enfurecido. James ziguezagueou, mergulhou, subiu, mas enfim chegou às balizas e marcou. _

**Hey now you're a Rock Star,**

Agora você é um Astro do Rock

_- Isso não fica assim, Potter. Um dia da caça, outro do caçador – ameaçou o garoto, mas nem sequer afetou James. _

_Talvez se ele soubesse o quão estas palavras se tornariam verdadeiras, se preocupasse com isso. Talvez se já soubesse como o mundo dá voltas. Talvez… _

_Mas James não sabia, era apenas um garoto descobrindo a vida e a levando aos extremos. E por não saber, por ainda se passarem alguns anos até que estas palavras se tornassem verdade, ele não se preocupava…_

**Get the show on – get paid**

Comece o show, seja pago

_- Parece que já temos um apanhador! – exclamou Manser, os olhos castanhos faiscando de visível alegria. – Não fique assim, Watson. Você também jogou muito bem. O Potter só teve uma idéia que você não teve._

_- É – resmungou o garoto, indo para o castelo._

_- Isso aí, Tiago! – parabenizou Sirius, assim que Tiago aterrissou. – Você foi demais, cara!_

_- É; eu fui demais. – disse o outro, sorridente. E desde então ele nunca perdera…_

**And all that glitters is gold**

E tudo que reluz é ouro

**Only shooting stars break the mold**

Só estrelas cadentes quebram o molde

* * *

- Não fica assim, cara. – disse Sirius, colocando a mão no ombro do amigo – Outros jogos virão, e pelo menos, você sobreviveu nesse.

James grunhiu em resposta

- Vamos ter outras chances… e, enquanto isso, a Sonserina e a Chann nos pagam…

- É, está certo … perdemos um dia para continuar a ganhar uma vida… É assim que os marotos fazem.

- Isso que se fal…

- PELAS BARBAS DE MERLIM! Esse garoto acorda e nem para me chamar, Sr. Black? Que falta de responsabilidade com seu amigo! Saia já daqui, agora que ele acordou precisa de mais cuidados ainda! FORA!

No outro dia, James não teve um despertar tão triunfal, quanto o da noite anterior. Na realidade, acordou com o barulho que todos faziam em volta de sua cama. _"Pelas barbas de Merlim! Cadê a Pom-pon quando se precisa?!"_, pensou o maroto, irritado, mas sem abrir os olhos.

_**It's a cool place and they say it gets colder**_

_É um lugar fresco e dizem que fica mais frio_

Aos poucos, conforme abria os olhos ele sentia claridade do dia agredir sua visão. Pegou os óculos e viu, aproximadamente, quinze pessoas.

- Ele acordou! – gritou alguém animado.

- … Deve ter caído da vassoura a uns oito metros do chão…

- Mas já estava fazendo um mergulho há muitos metros…

- Só que o chão já estava mole…

- Achei que ia ter de fazer novos testes para apanhador…

_"Muito legal, mesmo, ser acordado assim"_, pensou ele, irônico, _"Se já é ruim quase morrer, as pessoas falando sobre como você quase morreu é pior ainda!"_

_**You're bundled up now **_

_Você está bem agasalhado agora,_

- Oi! – cumprimentou James, falsamente animado.

- Sabem, eu acho que as aulas já vão começar – comentou uma voz feminina, fazendo com que a maioria se despedisse, desejando melhoras. De modo que só ficaram lá os marotos, Bex, Sam e Lily.

- Obrigada, Bex. Mas se você acha que vou te perdoar por ter quase me matado, pode tirar a poção do caldeirão, eu só aceito depósitos em galeões. – brincou James, todos rindo depois, menos Lily que meramente lançou um olhar cansado ao maroto.

- Quase morrido… Já está afiado como uma navalha, não perde uma. Sinto lhe informar, mas vou dar o calote.

- Eu? Afiado? Imagine… Foi você que me treinou a conviver com sua _língua_ _delicada_, quando éramos crianças…

_**But wait 'til you get older **_

_Mas espere até ficar mais velho_

- E você sempre um _anjo_ de inocência… Sei…

- Acho melhor a gente sair daqui… a conversa está começando a ficar suspeita demais… - brincou Sirius – "_Conviver com sua língua"_?!

- Sr. Potter e Srta. Chann, na sala, com o sofá! – zombou Remo, lembrando-se de um jogo trouxa que ensinara os marotos a gostarem: "_Detetive"_.

- Muito engraçadinho… Nesse jogo, só se prende um, Remo.

_**But the meteor men beg to differ**_

_Mas os homens meteoro imploram para discordar_

- Quando era o Coronel Mostarda e um inocente assassinato, não? – respondeu Aluado, no que todos riram, inclusive Lílian. Mas, apesar de também rirem, Tiago e Becky trocaram olhares; da missa, ninguém sabia um terço.

- Acho que todos estão afiados hoje… - comentou Sam, divertida.

- Mas afinal porque _vocês_ vieram aqui? – perguntou Tiago, e pelo tom, todos sabiam que a pergunta era claramente: "_Porque a Evans está aqui?"_

- A Lily só veio porque quer ter certeza que não vou fugir, sab…

- Eu ainda não estou tão maluca a ponto de querer te fazer uma visita, Potter, se é isso que você quer saber. – ela fez uma pausa e continuou - Mas a Becky me encheu tanto ontem à noite, que eu não pratiquei Transfiguração. Então ela _vai _me ajudar a praticar agora, nessa aula que eu vou matar, não é, Becky? – disse ela, lançando um olhar ameaçador para a amiga - Feliz agora, Potter?

_**Judging by the hole in the satellite picture**_

_Julgando pelo buraco na foto do satélite_

- Muito. Mas…

- Então, Sam, conte pro titio Sirius porque a Chann perturbou tanto a Evans? – perguntou, zombeteiro, Sirius, para quebrar o clima que se instalara ali.

- Depois que você falou que o Tiago acordou, ela ficou preocupada. Eu que sai de lá rapidinho e deixei o sofrimento para a L…

- Eu não pretendo me pronunciar sobre a delação que minhas amigas-ursas acabaram de fazer – interrompeu Becca.

- Ok, assim você deixa que todos nós pensemos o que quisermos… Não se esqueça do recente "conviver com a língua" de vocês… - disse Sirius, maliciosamente.

- Quem diria… O Sirius também pode ser "_Channtagista_"… impressionante – comentou Tiago.

_**The ice we skate is getting pretty thin**_

_O gelo em que patinamos está ficando bastante fino_

- Ok, bandeira branca… Sr. Potter, eu entendi a indireta e não gostei nem um pouco, ouviu bem? (_"Como se fosse para você gostar!"_, debochou o maroto) E eu só fiquei preocupada porque… Oras, porque eu fiquei culpada que, por causa da minha "_Channtagem_" você tivesse se machucado… Era só para o Black morrer… Mas fazer o quê? Vaso ruim não quebra…

- Devo entender que você está me chamando de _vaso_ _bom_, cara Becky…? – perguntou Tiago, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Também não chega a tanto… Vaso rachado mesmo, que já está mais fácil de quebrar… - respondeu ela, fazendo todos rirem.

_**The waters getting warm **_

_A água está ficando quente,_

- Ofendeu…

- Que bom, era esse o objetivo… Enfim, eu tenho que estudar, porque eu não posso ficar olhando para o teto o dia inteiro, como alguns…

- Nem vem, Bex, eu não vou te agradecer por não ter que ir à aula…

- Seja ingrato como quiser… Eu não guardo rancores… Bom, só mais um recado: a minha guerra contra Black e todos que o quiserem apoiar ainda continua de pé… Portanto, até a próxima batalha senhores. – disse ela, batendo continência e sendo seguida por Sirius:

- O mesmo, Chann… o mesmo.

_**So you might as well swim**_

_Então você pode nadar também._

Mas então, depois de pouco tempo, todos acabaram indo para as aulas, e o maroto foi largado mais uma vez sozinho na enfermaria.

* * *

- James? – chamou Sam, despertando o maroto de devaneios sobre um livro que poderia escrever sobre todas as vezes que já ficou quase uma semana enfermaria.

- Oi, Sam – o maroto olhou no relógio da enfermaria e perguntou – Porque você não está almoçando?

- Eu tive que fugir das meninas, por causa da tal da Guerra isso é… o que é mesmo? Ah, confraternização com o inimigo, segundo a Becky, mas isso não vem ao ca…

- Claro que vem… Sammy, me desculpe, mas eu não posso realizar muitos movimentos, a enfermaria nem tem tanta privacidade assim… Vai ter que adiar seus planos de confraternização, se é que me entende – terminou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

_**My world's on fire how about yours**_

_Meu mundo está pegando fogo, e o seu?_

- Eu só não jogo esse abajur na sua cabeça porque acho que você está quebrado o suficiente… Sabe, você não tem jeito mesmo… Quase morre pela tal honra marota e não mudou nada…

- De que valeria eu ter arriscado minha vida por uma causa tão nobre se depois eu mesmo profano o nome dos Marotos? – Sam revirou os olhos e James riu da expressão entediada dela

- Garotos… Vocês deveriam andar com uma placa: "Não tente entender. Risco mortal".

- Eu apenas vivo o momento. – justificou o maroto, dando de ombros.

_**That's the way I like it and I never get bored**_

_Este é o jeito que gosto e nunca fico entediado._

- Você já nasceu maluco mesmo, todo mundo sabe que não tem remédio.

- Então, afinal para que você veio aqui?

- Como você muda de assunto rápido, James. Agora já não sei muito bem se você merece… - comentou a garota enrolando um dos cachos dourados no dedo indicador.

- Por favor, Sammy, você não vai deixar que eu morra de curiosidade, vai?

- Boa idéia; tchauzinho…

- Pelo amor de Merlim, de Deus, de James Potter, (_"Que ego!",_ Sam esteve a ponto de comentar), por favor…!

- Eu acho que é mais fácil matar você de curiosidade do que de veneno, sabia?

**_Hey now you're an All Star, _**

_Agora você é um Grande Astro_

- Depende…

- Ok… eu falo. Mas foi por Merlim e Deus, não por você, que fique bem claro, para que seu super ego não venha a explodir.

- Jura, Sammy?

- Juro, criança – disse ela, entediada, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar.

- A Sammy é a titia mais legal de toda a escola… - brincou James, fazendo voz de criança.

- Me chame de titia mais uma vez e aí você vai descobrir o que é estar à beira da morte! – disse Sam, empunhando uma varinha imaginária.

- Ok… Srta. Bevoir, sente-se e conte-me o que veio realizar nesta enfermaria, ou não me torture mais com essa infindável espera…

_**Get your game on – go play **_

_Comece seu jogo, vá jogar_

- Como você faz drama! – comentou ela, rindo. Depois continuou, mais séria - Sabe, James, eu fiquei morrendo de pena da Grifinória depois do jogo… Principalmente de você e do Sirius, então eu decidi ajudar, sabe… Afinal a Guerra de verdade é só a Lily e a Becky contra você e o Sirius.

- Sam, eu nem sei como você vai fazer isso, mas não precisa. As meninas vão brigar com você… Sério, não precisa, a gente se vira. - negou James, agora mais sério.

- Você não vai fazer essa desfeita comigo, não vai mesmo. – falou ela, decidida. – Eu já combinei tudo com meu pai.

- Tudo o quê?

- Ele já trabalhou como treinador de times de quadribol na França e no País de Gales, agora parou com isso, mas ele vai ajudar vocês no treino.

_**Hey now you're a Rock Star,**_

_Agora você é um Astro do Rock_

- Mas como? Ele não pode vir para o castelo, a não ser que ele treine todos os times. E sinto muito, mas eu não vou deixar a Sonserina receber ajuda extra – ele disse, com uma careta. É claro que o maroto sabia várias formas de burlar essa regra, mas duvidava seriamente que o pai de Sam fosse concordar.

- Não, é claro que não, seu bobo. Toda semana eu mando uma carta para ele marcando um dia e uma hora para todo o time conversar com ele, pela lareira. Às vezes pode ser em Hogsmeade… Desse jeito ninguém descobre e ele guia os treinos de vocês. – terminou, com um sorriso decidido.

- Quem diria que por trás de toda essa timidez imaculada se esconderia uma legítima marota?! Seu plano é muito bom! Talvez nem eu conseguiria pensar algo assim… Nam, acho que pensaria sim.

- Você tem o ego maior que o mundo, sabia?

- Importa-se de falar em "auto-estima"?

- Ego é mais legal.

_**Get the show on – get paid**_

_Comece o show, seja pago_

- Foi ótimo fazer negócios com você, Srta. Bevoir. – caçoou James, estendendo a mão - Volte sempre!

- Também achei legal fazer negócios com você. Me avisa quando quiserem marcar a primeira reunião, ok?

- Pode ser nesse fim de semana em Hogsmeade? Eu aviso o pessoal.

- Claro que sim! Pode deixar que eu escrevo para o meu pai. Aonde você quer ir?

- Ah, não sei… Que tal no Cabeça de Javali? Lá é mais sossegado e no Três Vassouras talvez alguém ache estranho… Não é?– terminou ele, em dúvida.

_**And all that glitters is gold**_

_E tudo que reluz é ouro_

- 'Tá legal. Eu aviso quando ele já tiver me respondido.

- Ok.

- Disponha. – disse ela, já quase saindo.

- Sam?

- O quê?

- Obrigada.

- De nada – e saiu, deixando James sozinho com seu projeto de livro.

_**Only shooting stars break the mold**_

_Só estrelas cadentes quebram o molde_

* * *

"_Então existiria um capítulo sobre essa minha quase morte e…"_

- James? – _"Pronto, é só aparecer uma idéia…"_

- Sim, eu estou bem. Não, eu não morri. – disse ele entediado. Só depois de erguer os olhos, viu que se tratava de Liza Webster, corvinal, uma das mais bonitas do quarto ano, segundo o próprio maroto.

- Você está ocupado? Se quiser eu volto mai…

_**Somebody once asked **_

_Alguém uma vez me perguntou:_

- Não, eu só… - _"Pense rápido, seu idiota…"_ – Eu só estou entediado com o entra e sai de gente… - _"Mancada maior ainda… seu completo panaca"._

- Ah, então eu volto mais tarde…

- Não… é que eu falo de gente que eu não conheço bem! – _"Finalmente uma dentro! Bem… quase"_.

- Ok – disse ela, sorrindo. – Mas de qualquer forma eu só passei aqui para saber se você estava bem…

- Eu estou bem. Bem até demais para M. Pomfrey me manter aprisionado aqui.

_**Could you spare some change for gas?**_

_Você pode me dar algum dinheiro para a gasolina?_

- Sabe, eu não cheguei a ver você cair, mas pelo que ouvi falar, fiquei preocupada. E eu ainda nem agradeci pelo favor que você…

- Esquece isso. Eu não fiz nada mais do que qualquer um teria feito. – disse o maroto, controlando a vontade de sorrir triunfante, ao invés, deu apenas um sorriso calmo.

- Ah, bem… De qualquer forma, eu trouxe isso – e tirou da bolsa um modelo de vassoura que deu uma volta e torno de sua mão e parou, flutuando.

_**I need to get myself away from this place**_

_Eu preciso me mandar deste lugar_

- Que vassourinha mais legal! Mas não precisava, Liz. Não mesmo. – disse ele, enquanto ela colocava o modelo sobre sua mesa-de-cabeceira. – Eu só fiz estudar um pouco com você.

- Não foi nada. Esquece isso também – disse ela sorrindo.

A garota estava perto de James. Perigosamente perto. Ele poderia puxá-la e… Ah, grande mentira. Ele nunca iria fazer isso.

Ela pareceu perceber os pensamentos do maroto e rapidamente deu um passo para trás.

- Acho que eu preciso ir. Senão vão acabar tirando o jantar. Melhoras, James.

_**I said yep what a concept**_

_Eu disse sim, que idéia_

- Obrigada. – A garota deu alguns passos para sair e…

- Liz?

- O quê?

- Você quer ir comigo ao próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade? Se você puder claro.

- Ah, por mim tudo bem. Mas você já vai ter saído daqui, não é?

_**I could use a little fuel myself**_

_Eu mesmo podia usar um pouco de combustível_

- Se não me liberarem, eu fujo. Juro.

- Se é assim. – comentou ela, sorrindo - A gente se vê no Salão Principal, sim?

- Perfeito. – respondeu ele, e Liza saiu, com um aceno de mão.

Agora, James decidiu, enquanto brincava com a pequena vassoura, em seu livro haveria um capítulo que dizia dos benefícios de estar preso na enfermaria e de todos quererem cuidar de você.

_**And we could all use a little change**_

_E nós todos poderíamos usar uns trocadinhos._

Um dia se passou e, enfim, M. Pomfrey liberou o maroto para voltar à atividade:

- Muito obrigada, Pom-pon! – a enfermeira fez uma careta à menção do apelido, mas nada disse. – Eu finalmente posso VIVER!

_**Hey now you're an All Star, **_

_Agora você é um Grande Astro_

- Potter, não grite! Isso ainda é uma enfermaria! Vá, vá logo, antes que eu resolva te internar, por problemas mentais!

- Ok! – o maroto saiu correndo pelo castelo, como uma criança que sai do castigo.

- Posso saber aonde vai com tanta alegria? – perguntou a Mulher Gorda.

- Nada em especial. _"Alcaçuz de chocolate"_ – disse ele, animado.

_**Get your game on – go play **_

_Comece seu jogo, vá jogar_

- Com certeza. – E James entrou na Sala Comunal. Imediatamente os marotos o avistaram e Sirius gritou:

- POVO GRIFINÓRIO, O APANHADOR QUEBRADO VOLTOU! – imediatamente várias cabeças se viraram e rapidamente formou-se uma aglomeração de gente parabenizando o maroto. Que, obviamente, deixou que todos o levantassem no ar, como um herói. Ninguém precisa saber dos detalhes, precisa?

Em certo momento o maroto viu quatro garotas saírem do Salão, e uma ruiva lançar um olhar de desprezo para trás, antes de bater a passagem secreta.

_**Hey now you're a Rock Star,**_

_Agora você é um Astro do Rock_

Mas isso pouco lhe importou no momento; havia muita gente querendo que ele contasse em detalhes o quê aconteceu, como que o balaço o atingira, como foi a luta com o sonserino pela posse da goles – um belo detalhe que Sirius _lembrou _James de contar a todos.

James sempre chamava atenção. E sempre gostava da atenção. _Falem bem ou falem mal, mas falem de mim_.

_**Get the show on – get paid**_

_Comece o show, seja pago_

Depois que a aglomeração se desfez, ele e os marotos puderam subir. E quando chegou, James disse, sem mais delongas:

- Marotos, agora é a nossa vez. – disse ele, sério, como um general - Perdemos um jogo, mas vamos ganhar em todo resto – fez uma pausa e continuou. – _Está na hora de ir à forra!_

_**And all that glitters is gold**_

_E tudo que reluz é ouro_

_**Only shooting stars break the mold**_

_Só estrelas cadentes quebram o molde_

* * *

**Música: **_Smash Mouth - All Star_

* * *

_N/A:_

_Nossa, gente, eu juro que esperava uma review :( É tão triste passar horas do sua vida escrevendo algo e não ter nada para contar em resposta .-._

_Mas tudo beeeeem. Eu confio no potencial dessa fic e acho que mais cedo ou mais tarde (principalmente quando tiver um pouco de ação na história) as reviews vão aparecer _

_autora faz figas com os dedos_

_Enfim, vocês não acham que essa música tem TUDO a ver com os Marotos? Principalmente o James e o Sirius? ._

_Pra quem não percebeu isso ainda, aí vai a letra da música completa:_

Alguém pode discordar de mim, mas acho que todo mundo concorda que tem a ver (pelo menos a parte que a gente entende da letra xD)

**_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll m_**

_Alguém uma vez me disse que o mundo vai me roubar_

**_I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_**

_Eu não sou a ferramenta mais afiada no galpão_

**_She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her _****_thumb_**

_Ela estava parecendo meio idiota com o dedo e o __polegar_

**_In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_**

_Na forma de um L na testa dela_

**_Well the years start coming _**

_Bem, os anos começam a chegar_

**_And they don't stop coming _**

_E não param de chegar_

**_Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running _**

_Cumpri as regras e comecei uma aventura arriscada_

**_Didn't make sense not to live for fun _**

_Não fazia sentido não viver pela diversão_

**_Your brain gets smart _**

_Seu cérebro fica esperto, _

**_B_****_ut your head gets dumb_**_mas sua cabeça fica estúpida_****

**_So much to do so much to see_**

_Tanto para se fazer, tanto para se ver_

**_So what's wrong with taking the backstreets_**

_Então o que está errado nas periferias?_

**_You'll never know if you don't go_**

_Você nunca saberá se não for_

**_You'll never shine if you don't glow_**

_Você nunca brilhará se não cintilar_

_Refrão:_

**_Hey now you're an All Star, _**

_Agora você é um Grande Astro_

**_Get your game on - go play _**

_Comece seu jogo, vá jogar_

**_Hey now you're a Rock Star,_**

_Agora você é um Astro do Rock_

**_Get the show on - get paid_**

_Comece o show, seja pago_

**_And all that glitters is gold_**

_E tudo que reluz é ouro_

**_Only shooting stars break the mold_**

_Só estrelas cadentes quebram o molde_****

**_It's a cool place and they say it gets colder_**

_É um lugar fresco e dizem que fica mais frio_

**_You're bundled up now _**

_Você está bem agasalhado agora,_

**_But wait 'til you get older _**

_Mas espere até ficar mais velho_

**_But the meteor men beg to differ_**

_Mas os homens meteoro imploram para discordar_

**_Judging by the hole in the satellite picture_**

_Julgando pelo buraco na foto do satélite_

**_The ice we skate is getting pretty thin_**

_O gelo em que patinamos está ficando bastante fino_

**_The waters getting warm _**

_A água está ficando quente,_

**_So you might as well swim_**

_Então você pode nadar também_

**_My world's on fire how about yours_**

_Meu mundo está pegando fogo, e o seu?_

**_T_****_hat's the way I like it and I never get bored_**

_Este é o jeito que gosto e nunca fico entediado._

_Refrão_****

**_Somebody once asked:_**

_Alguém uma vez me perguntou:_

**_Could you spare some change for gas?_**

_Você pode me dar algum dinheiro para a gasolina?_

**_I need to get myself away from this place_**

_Eu preciso me mandar deste lugar_

**_I said yep what a concept_**

_Eu disse sim, que idéia_

**_I_****_ could use a little fuel myself_**

_Eu mesmo podia usar um pouco de combustível_

**_And we could all use a little change_**

_E nós todos poderíamos usar uns trocadinhos._

**_Well the years start coming _**

_Bem, os anos começam a chegar_

**_And they don't stop coming _**

_E não param de chegar_

**_Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running _**

_Cumpri as regras e comecei uma aventura arriscada_

**_Didn't make sense not to live for fun _**

_Não fazia sentido não viver pela diversão_

**_Your brain gets smart _**

_Seu cérebro fica esperto, _

**_But your head gets dumb_**

_mas sua cabeça fica estúpida_****

**_So much to do so much to see_**

_Tanto para se fazer, tanto para se ver_

**_So what's wrong with taking the backstreets_**

_Então o que está errado nas periferias?_

**_You'll never know if you don't go_**

_Você nunca saberá se não for_

**_You'll never shine if you don't glow_**

_Você nunca brilhará se não cintilar_

_Refrão_

Enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo - ou das alterações, pra quem havia lido antes :D

Se não for muito, digam alguma coisa na página de reviews x)

Beijos,

Muffim.

* * *


	3. A batalha

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Capítulo III: A batalha**

A garota respirou fundo, e se mexeu inquieta, na poltrona. A chuva lá fora acoitava as janelas do castelo, e mesmo sendo de manhã a lareira já estava acesa. Há algum tempo as lareiras de toda Hogwarts permaneciam acesas dia e noite, todos os dias. Se alguém lhe perguntasse, ela diria que o Sol fora tirar férias.

Lily já estava começando a fica irritada com aquilo. Remus nunca foi de se atrasar, e já fazia uma hora que ela estava esperando-o na Sala Comunal.

Ela olhou para uma mesa, onde havia deixado o livro que estava lendo (_"Mil mitos e lendas bruxas"_). Nem ler tinha mais graça depois de uma hora de espera. Ela olhou para a escada do dormitório masculino no que acreditava ser a milésima primeira vez. Ninguém vinha descendo.

Uma hora esperando. Aquilo já superara o limite do limite de sua paciência. Que já não era uma paciência muito grande, diga-se de passagem.

Levantou-se rapidamente da poltrona e lançou um último olhar ao livro, antes de começar a subir pela escada que levaria ao dormitório de Remus. Não que ela quisesse entrar ali. Não lhe agradava subir ao Quartel dos Marotos. Ainda mais num sábado – pois sábados são os melhores dias da semana, e ela não queria estragá-lo. Mas, a ruiva realmente precisava terminar aquele trabalho de Transfiguração, porque no domingo seria dia de visita a Hogsmeade.

Quando chegou a porta do Quartel, parou um pouco, olhando para a porta. Onde deveria haver um letreiro escrito: "ALUNOS DO QUARTO ANO" havia um outro letreiro, escrito "QUARTEL DOS MAROTOS".

Lílian meneou a cabeça; _"Santa arrogância"_ pensou antes de levantar a mão para bater na porta, quando percebeu que esta estava só levemente encostada, e que alguém lá dentro dizia:

- Prongs, quanto de poção você acha que vai precisar? – disse uma voz que ela reconheceu como Black.

- O suficiente para oito verdinhos ficarem cheios de furúnculos… - respondeu a voz do Potter, e houve uma explosão de risadas lá dentro, o que deu tempo para Lily decidir se continuava escutando a conversava ou se batia na porta. Por fim decidiu ouvir, já que pela resposta do Potter eles estavam armando pregar alguma peça em não uma, mas oito pessoas.

Era sua obrigação. Era o quê ela fazia, há anos. Os marotos, com toda aquela arrogância e desrespeito a todos que não fossem eles próprios, sempre armando contra alguém. E ela, Lily, sempre os desarmando.

Afinal, se ela não o fizesse, quem o faria?

- Hey, Wormtail, me passa a asa de morcego e a bile de tatu, por obséquio – concluiu Sirius em um tom falsamente formal. – Está quase pronta. Só mais esses dois ingredientes. Já terminaram as cartas?

Lily pensou um pouco sobre o que tinha escutado… furúnculos, asa de morcego, bile de tatu…_ Estava óbvio que era uma Poção para criar furúnculos. _

Ela não precisava ouvir mais nada. Desceu um lance de escadas em silêncio e quando teve certeza que não a iriam ouvir, desatou a correr. Empurrou o quadro da mulher gorda com certa _violência_ ("Hey, mais cuidado!") e passou correndo pelas escadas até na sala da professora McGonagall e bateu, mas não houve resposta. Abriu a porta e a professora não estava lá.

Desatou a correr novamente, desta vez quase derrubando um garotinho que passava por ali. Ela precisava ser rápida, porque aquele tipo de poção era muito rápido para ser feito e aquela altura já estaria pronto. Então eles tirariam todas as "provas do crime", e ela não teria como provar nada, e poderia passar por mentirosa na frente da professora. Ofegante, ela parou à porta da sala dos professores, onde havia duas gárgulas ladeando a porta. A gárgula da esquerda disse:

- O que você faz aqui num sábado, querida?

- Vai ver ela resolveu que quer estudar mais… Alunos, quem os entende? – zombou a outra gárgula.

- Eu preciso ver a profª. McGonagall – disse a garota, ainda respirando com certa dificuldade. E bateu à porta.

Pouco depois a porta se abriu:

- Olá, Srta. Evans! Tudo bem com você? Espero que nada de ruim tenha acontecido, para trazê-la aqui hoje.

- Não, professor. Está tudo bem e o senhor?

- Estou ótimo. Mas então o quê você faz aqui numa manhã tão adorável? – depois Dumbledore olhou rapidamente para uma janela e disse – Bem, talvez não tão adorável assim.

- Eu preciso falar com a profª. McGonagall, senhor.

- Um momento. Não quer entrar? Pomona acaba de fazer um chocolate quente delicioso.

- Não, obrigada.

Dumbledore entrou na sala, mas deixou a porta aberta, e a garota percebeu que todos os professores estavam lá, tomando o chocolate quente.

- Delicioso, Pomona – disseprofª. Vector, se dirigindo à profª.Sprout.

Mal deu tempo da garota imaginar o que teria de tão bom naquele chocolate quente (e de se arrepender por não ter aceitado o convite) e a profª. McGonagall apareceu na porta.

- Sim, Srta. Evans, o que deseja?

- Professora, Potter e Black estão armando pregar uma peça em um grupo de oito sonserinos. Parece que querem jogar poção de furúnculos neles – quando terminou de falar, os lábios da professora haviam se reduzidos a uma fina linha.

- Onde eles estão agora? – disse ela, os olhos brilhando ameaçadoramente por trás dos óculos.

- Estão no dormitório. – disse Lily, sentindo um incontrolável desejo de sair pulando e cantando pelo castelo. Ela sempre sentia muita, mas muita alegria quando barrava os planos do Potter… e do Black – acrescentou mentalmente.

- Bem vamos, antes que coloquem isto em prática. – disse ela, enérgica – Suba lá e fale para que eles venham à minha sala _imediatamente_. E não se esqueça de trazer a poção, varinhas e todo o resto, seja o que for.

- Ok, professora. – e Lily se virou para desatar a correr novamente.

- Ah, Evans! Quero que você volte com eles, claro.

- Com certeza, professora. – e começou a correr depressa, para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Para barrar os planos deles mais uma vez. Como sempre fora.

-#-

Quando chegaram à porta do dormitório a garota bateu a porta, que já se encontrava totalmente fechada.

- Sim? – disse James abrindo a porta sorridente e Lily não pode deixar de reparar na algazarra que havia lá dentro na fração de segundo antes de a verem parada no batente. O sorriso do maroto também havia desaparecido. _"Ótimo"_ pensou ela,_ "o começo da vitória"_.

- Potter, a profª. McGonagall quer ver todos vocês na sala dela. _Agora_! – disse ela, ocultando o sorriso triunfante. – E vocês devem levar essa poção, as cartas e as varinhas.

- Foi você, não? – perguntou James, num tom baixo e letal. Lily respondeu sem titubear, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios:

- Porque motivo mais eu estaria aqui?

- O quê você tinha a ver com isso, Evans? – indagou James, num tom forçadamente controlado.

- Concordo com ele, Evans. Você é uma intrometida, isso sim. Não tinha nada a ver com você – Sirius acrescentou, sem esconder a irritação na voz.

- E o quê vocês estavam fazendo é muito certo, por acaso? Além de tudo, uma poção de furúnculos mal feita pode deixar cicatrizes.

Remus e Peter observavam calados a tudo. Peter com medo de alguma coisa sobrar para ele, e o outro sem poder tomar partido na discussão, já que era amigo das duas partes.

- Que mal lhe pergunte, Miss Perfeição, mas como que você descobriu nosso vil plano? – Lily abriu a boca para revidar, mas Sirius a interrompeu:

- É… Será que a Miss Perfeição andou escutando a conversa alheia? Definitivamente isso não é certo.

- Os fins não justificam os meios, não sei se você aprendeu isso, Evans. – acrescentou James. Lily corou fortemente. De raiva _e_ de vergonha, já que ela realmente havia entreouvido a conversa deles.

Aproveitando-se da distração de Lily, Peter reuniu furtivamente as cartas que eles enviariam para os sonserinos e as guardou sob as vestes. Remus meramente observou a cena. Por mais que ele gostasse de Lily, ele não era louco o suficiente para se entregar-se a uma detenção.

E ele não trairia os Marotos.

- Eu não tenho culpa se vocês são um bando de hienas que não se controlam. Eu não seleciono o quê eu ouço. – Lily quase se iluminou internamente por sua resposta. Não era mentira, de qualquer jeito. Eles _realmente_ eram hienas.

- E você certamente é muito discreta, Evans. Nossa… Um poço de discrição. – caçoou Sirius.

- O roto falando do esfarrapado, Black. Vocês dois não passam de duas crianças arrogantes que precisam desesperadamente de atenção. Agora, eu não vou perder mais meu tempo.

- Oooooooh, então me desculpe se você é muito ocupada, cara Evans.

A garota rolou os olhos e disse em tom cansado:

- Deixe de enrolação, Potter. Me entreguem suas varinhas – ordenou a ruiva, estendendo a mão direita para receber as varinhas.

- E o quê a faz pensar que nós vamos entregar as nossas varinhas?

- O fato que McGonagall está esperando vocês na sala dela e quanto mais demorarem, mais ela irá se irritar.

A idéia de deixar McGonagall irritada pareceu realmente assustar, pois no instante seguinte todos entregaram suas varinhas a Lily, que as guardou com cuidado sob as vestes.

- Alguma pergunta? – disse com sarcasmo. Como era bom estar no poder daquela situação.

- Eu tenho, Evans. Uma pequena questão – disse Sirius avançando alguns pequenos passos; mas Lily estava tão entretida se sentindo no poder da situação que mal reparou nisso.

Ou talvez tenha reparado, mas não tenha analisado o perigo em potencial de ter Sirius Black extremamente irritado por perto.

- Qual será a sensação de – quando Lily finalmente se assustou com o maroto, era tarde demais.

Com um sorriso maldoso, o maroto virou um pequeno frasco contendo uma parte da poção de furúnculos sobre o ombro direito da ruiva; então, completou:

- Uma poção de furúnculos?

Mas ninguém ouviu, pois suas palavras foram abafadas pelo grito da ruiva, que caiu de joelhos no chão. Logo em seguida ela arrancou a manga das vestes, pois o contato com a roupa doía terrivelmente.

Ela gritava de dor, gritava de raiva, amaldiçoando Sirius e todas as gerações que o antecederam. Dezenas de palavrões depois, ela disse, controlando o tom de voz:

- Você está perdido, Black. McGonagall vai te _matar_.

- Eu estou bem pronto para isso, na realidade. – James o encarou, surpreso – Para duelar com McGonagall e ser expulso desta escola. Então também me expulsarão de casa e eu irei morar em algum lugar legal e sem obrigações. Será perfeito. – completou, com mais sarcasmo ainda, enquanto se encaminhava para a porta – Vocês não vêm?

James se adiantou, e Peter foi logo atrás. Remus se levantou lentamente da cama confortável, lugar de onde ele não queria, por nada nesse mundo, sair.

- Você está bem, Lily? – perguntou, oferecendo uma mão para a ruiva se levantar. – Quer ajuda?

Ela aceitou a ajuda e se levantou. Na realidade, as lesões não doíam _tanto_ agora que não havia mais o tecido a cobrir. Mas seu ombro e braço direitos ainda latejavam terrivelmente.

- Eu acho que preciso cobrir isso… - murmurou, olhando em volta à procura de algo para cobrir. Por mais que pudesse doer, ela _nunca_ iria passear pelo castelo com um braço furunculoso a mostra. Sem chance.

Remus se adiantou e lhe entregou sua própria capa, com a qual a ruiva cobriu o braço, tomando o cuidado de evitar um maior contato.

- Vamos? – perguntou o maroto. Lily lhe lançou um olhar de desculpas, mas Remus meramente disse: - Você fez o quê era certo. Agora, vamos. Isso ainda é uma guerra, não?

-#-

O cortejo seguiu em silencio pelos corredores da escola, e quando chegaram a sala de McGonagall, a porta já estava aberta e eles entraram.

Apesar da dor, a garota quase não conseguiu esconder o sorriso triunfante. Com ou sem o acidente de percurso com a poção, ela era a vencedora. De qualquer jeito, depois era só ir à enfermaria. Mas com os marotos seria diferente. Além de McGonagall, Filch também estava lá.

Dessa vez, eles não iriam se safar.

- Muito bem – disse a professora, analisando a todos. Seu olhar se demorou sobre as duas capas de Lily – Está tudo bem, Srta. Evans?

- Na realidade, não, professora. Black jogou em mim uma parte da poção - ela falou, retirando parte da capa que estava sobre o braço. McGonagall conteve sua expressão educadamente surpresa. – Eu gostaria de ir à enfermaria...

- Sendo assim, pode procurar M. Pomfrey. E você Black…

-#-

- UM MÊS, TODAS AS NOITES? – gritou Sirius – Mas Mimi…er… McGonagall, e as férias de natal?

- É claro que nas férias você irá parar, Black. Alunos são _completamente_ dispensados de suas atividades acadêmicas nas férias. Você deverá procurar Filch todas as noites, a partir das oito horas – o rosto do velho zelador se iluminou de prazer, mas Sirius engoliu em seco; "_a partir das oito horas"_ significava que não havia hora para acabar.

- Mas, McGonagall, você não acha que isso é muito? – interpôs o, já desesperançado, maroto Black. – Afinal, você está apenas levando em conta a palavra da Evans...

- Na realidade, não. A Srta. Evans me trouxe um frasco de poção muito curioso, pois estava etiquetado o nome "Halley" nele, que é o atual capitão da Sonserina. E vamos nos lembrar que Grifinória perdeu há muito pouco dele. É um argumento bem válido. Enfim, você irá cumprir quinze dias por participar desse… - ela parou, encontrando palavras para definir – _absurdo_ e mais quinze por ter jogado a poção sobre a Srta. Evans.

Sirius amaldiçoou a idéia idiota de etiquetar os frascos. Pelo menos Peter havia guardado as cartas. Pelo menos _isso._

- E você, Potter, como disse que a idéia foi _somente sua _– ela frisou com ironia as últimas palavras - terá um mês de detenções."

- Mas eu não joguei poção em ning…

- Quinze dias por ter feito e compartilhado o plano e mais quinze por participar de tudo. – interrompeu a diretora.

"Quanto a vocês dois, - acrescentou, olhando para Remus e Peter - terão duas semanas de detenções. – parou um pouco, tomou fôlego e continuou – Pettigrew, ao invés de participar disso, deveria estar treinando um dos milhares de feitiços que não consegue fazer na minha aula – disse ela, fazendo Peter corar até as orelhas - Não posso expressar como estou decepcionada que você tenha participado disso, Sr. Lupin."

O maroto permaneceu em silêncio.

- Só para encerrar, pretendo escrever aos pais de todos vocês.

- Mas minha mãe vai me matar – murmurou Peter

- É por isso que vou escrever, Pettigrew… Bom, acho que é só.

- SÓ? – disseram Sirius e James juntos.

- Podem ir, mas muito cuidado, um deslize a mais e eu os proíbo dos fins de semanas em Hogsmeade; dependendo, até de jogar quadribol, fui suficientemente clara? Ah, deverão começar na segunda.

- Cristalina. Cristalina, Mimi.

-#-

- Ai, ai… Lils, você não tem jeito mesmo. Você está feliz porque, apesar de ter sofrido com aquela _coisas_ doloridas, você colocou todos os marotos de detenção; é isso? – comentou Alice, enquanto terminava de trançar seu longo cabelo castanho.

- Basicamente isso – disse com um sorriso divertido. – mas eu não queria que Remus ficasse de detenção.

- Você não me engana, Lily. Eu sei que na verdade se o James não tivesse no meio da história você não iria contar nada, para ninguém. O Sirius _Black_ só entra na sua _lista negra_ porque é amigo do James. – defendeu Sam.

- Protesto indeferido, Srta. Bevoir (apesar de ser verdade). – zombou Becky; Lily fechou a cara. – Não se esqueça que a ré em questão ( "Eu? Ré? Vocês estão doidas" comentou a ruiva) tem uma argumentação forte.

- E qual a argumentação, Meritíssima? – continuou Sam, entrando no jogo.

- Minha cliente exige que seja levado em consideração que o Sr. Black fez por merecer, participando da grã-travessura, no primeiro ano. Portanto existem motivos mais do que reais que para ele ser motivo de seu ódio. – disse Lice, entrando também.

- A promotoria pergunta à ré: quem a senhorita odeia mais? – indagou Sam

- Os dois.

- Responda as perguntas que lhe forem feitas com clareza, Srta. Evans, ou eu serei obrigada a indeferir seu depoimento.

- James Potter e Sirius Black são motivos de ódio em igual intensidade. Peter Pettigrew é apenas ignorado. Felizes?

- Protesto, Meritíssima, a ré está prestando falso depoimento!

- Protesto, Meritíssima, a promotoria está blasfemando contra a minha cliente!

- Ordem! Ordem no tribunal! Como a ré está me ameaçando de morte pelo olhar, eu indefiro o protesto da promotoria e declaro a ré livre de culpa!

Foi a gota d'água. Todas começaram a gargalhar alto, sem conseguir parar, chamando atenção de alguns alunos na Sala Comunal

- Agora, falando sério Lil, você não esqueceu o negócio do primeiro ano, não é? – perguntou Samantha, séria. – Eu acho que se você ainda se importa (bem ou mal) com eles, é que você não conseguiu esquecer. Senão eles teriam tanta importância quanto um chiclete na sola do sapato.

- Aquilo lá não me afeta mais, porque como vocês bem sabem, eu, desde então, tratei de enterrar isso tudo. – respondeu Lílian, sincera. Ou talvez enganada sobre si mesma.

- Enterrar, e nascer uma árvore, gentilmente batizada de: "Perigo: Ódio Mortal" – zombou Becca.

- Basicamente – riu-se Alice. A morena abriu a boca para continuar falando, mas foi interrompida por um aluno que se dirigiu a elas:

- Lily Evans? – a ruiva acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente. – Tem um sonserino querendo falar com você lá fora. A Mulher Gorda vai enlouquecer – acrescentou num tom de reprovação.

- Ãh, obrigada. Eu já estou indo lá. – ela acenou para as amigas, enquanto se afastava para falar com Severus. Quando ela saiu, Alice falou:

- Não vamos julgar a Lily, gente. Os garotos também sempre arranjam um jeito de adubar a árvore, não é? Como o Sirius fez hoje.

- É... vamos julgar outra coisa, então – disse Sam, concordando com a amiga.

- O quê? – perguntou Bex, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, é algo muito interessante – respondeu a loira, abrindo a mochila. Em seguida ela retirou um embrulho de presente e entregou a Becky. - Aqui está sua encomenda, Srta. Rebecca Channing, vinda diretamente do seu novo _affaire_: capitão Henry Smeath.

- Ele que me mandou isso? – perguntou Becky, uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Não, meu pai que quer largar minha mãe e achou você uma boa opção…

- Abre logo! – pediu Alice

Rebecca olhou para o pequeno embrulho. Era uma caixinha cor-de-rosa que cabia na palma de sua mão; mas tinha um cartão. O coração batendo forte no peito, ela disse:

- Tem um cartão! Vou ler para vocês:

_Para Rebecca,_

_Como vai? Espero que bem. Eu gostaria convidá-la para passear em Hogsmeade comigo, amanhã… O quê acha? Está chovendo muito, mas passear em Hogsmeade com você será ótimo mesmo assim_

_Espero que goste do presente,_

_Com Carinho,_

_Henry Smeath._

- É claro que você vai aceitar, não é? – perguntou Sam.

- Não sei…

- Rebecca Rose Willians Channing, eu exijo uma explicação!

- Argh, não me chama assim, Sam! Parece minha mãe!

- Não mude de assunto! – disse Sam, pondo as mãos na cintura.

- É claro que ela vai. Olha só a cara dela de: "eu quero rir, mas não posso". Só está te pirraçando (Rebeccazinha do meu coração, se você não aceitar, eu te interno no St. Mungus, que fique bem claro!).

- Eu vou... – ela olhou para as amigas desconfiadas. – Vou _mesmo!_

- Resolvidas as primeiras questões, eu preciso saber o quê é o presente! Abre logo! – pediu a afoita Alice.

Sam abriu a caixinha e encontrou alguns bombons lá dentro. Sorriu enquanto pegou um e o desembrulhou.

- Adoro chocolate – disse com simplicidade.

- Acho que ele está apaixonado… Que fofo…- disse Sam.

- É, concordo, acho que ele caiu na sua teia, Becky… - as três riram, mas seus risos foram abafados pelos risos _muito_ mais escandalosos dos marotos.

- Vocês guardam meu presente? Eu quero falar com o James.

- É claro!

- Eu cuido do seu presente com cuidado e não deixo ninguém comer, ok? Nem eu!

- Vou me esforçar para acreditar nisso, Sam. – respondeu ela, sorrindo.

Rebecca caminhou até a lareira onde os marotos conversavam, muito feliz… Um dos garotos mais legais do ano gostava dela de verdade, isso era um pensamento muito, mas muito feliz.

Ela não havia comentado com ninguém, mas ele já havia chamado-a duas vezes para sair, indo para Hogsmeade. Ela não havia aceitado, então, houve apenas uma vez que os dois caminharam pelos jardins durante a tarde, mas isso suas amigas sabiam. Ele era muito educado e simpático. E ela só estava esperando uma atitude mais interessada para aceitar ir com ele e…

- Viu um dementador cor-de-rosa, Bex? – perguntou James.

- Ah… quê?

- É claro que ela viu, Prongs. Você já viu essa aí sem uma resposta afiada na língua?

- Nem você, não é, Black?

- Pronto, voltou ao normal, ou será anormal?

- Acalmem-se vocês dois… Afinal, porque vocês nunca se dão bem? – perguntou Remus, enquanto ela se sentava ao lado de James.

- _Porque ele (ela) é um (uma) grosso (grossa)!_ – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Esquece, Remus, acho mais fácil choverem os tais dementadores cor-de-rosa… Esses dois nunca se deram, não se dão e acho que nunca vão se dar bem. – comentou o maroto, como quem fala sobre o tempo.

- Se bem que a parte difícil é os dementadores ficarem rosas, porque chover alguma coisa BEM anormal pode acontecer a qualquer momento. Agora, os dois se darem bem… Só por Merlim – comentou Remus.

- Será que dá pra parar de falar de mim? – reclamou Sirius.

- Se quiserem falar de mim, esperem que eu vá embora, e falem à vontade. O quê não se sabe, não se sente. – continuou Becky, como se Sirius não tivesse dito nada.

- Ok, dupla dinâmica, a gente pára. Felizes?

- Sim – responderam os dois

- Sabe, Jay, a Lily me contou o quê fez… Foi sacanagem, ela não tinha nada com a brincadeira das criancinhas aí… - James e Sirius fecharam a cara - Mas também o Black não precisava ter feito o que fez.

- Se você veio aqui para defender a dedo-duro pode sair. Ela fez por merecer, e uma dorzinha qualquer não mata ninguém. Ela que pensasse na nossa dor de limpar as masmorras durante as detenções. A morte seria um castigo mais apropriado para um dedo-duro.

- Não exagera, James, você não mataria ninguém. Quando era pequeno tinha medo até de fada mordente, agora vem dizer que você tem coragem de matar a Lily? Faça-me o favor… - ponderou Rebecca, arrancando risos de todos, menos James.

- Mas ela ficou bem, não é, Becky? – perguntou Moony, sob o olhar fuzilante dos outros.

- Ah, ela está bem. Pronta pra outra.

- Bom saber, Chann. – A garota bufou.

- Se vocês experimentasse deixar a Lils em paz que ela deixa vocês em paz, é questão de tempo. – acrescentou ela, se levantando – Bem, rapazes, boa-noite, eu vou dormir.

- Não é questão de tempo, é questão eternidade. – brincou Remus - Ah, esquece isso, as criancinhas aqui nunca vão parar...

- Acho que sou obrigada a concordar...

– Você não ia dormir, Chann?

- Você não ia desaparecer para sempre, Black?

hr

_N/A:_ _Noossaaaa... eu AMO a Becky... é minha personagem preferida :) Ela é demais ._

_Enfiiim... aqui está a postagem desse capítulo. Eu espero que reconheçam meu esforço, porque eu tenho prova amanhã, são 23:19 eu não estudei NADA, tenho trabalho e nem comecei a fazer e estou aqui, revisando e postando Fic._

_E eu estudo de manhã. .'_

_Espero também que tenham gostado do capítulo... eu particularmente gosto muito³³³ mais dele depois de revisado ;)_

**Sr Prongs: **_Alguém me amassa, porque eu tô passada! Juro que quase tive um ataque do coração quando li aquela parte da review sobre você estar mudando de opinião. Gritei tão alto que minha mãe até assustou o.O É realmente um gosto MUITO grande saber que essa Fic teve esse efeito :) Quanto a saber o porquê do ódio da Lily... Bom, isso é meio que um segredo (6) Mas nesse capítulo elas falam um pouco sobre o assunto ;) Só que o quê foi mesmo, eu só conto daqui a tempinho... _

_Nossa, gente, eu realmente espero mais reviews daqui pra frente, digo, a partir do 4º cap. E, agora essa Fic conta com Merchandising decente:_

"**Nós, idolatrados **_**fanfiqueiros**_** de plantão **

**Demoramos com a atualização **

**Então nos de um presentão **

**O seu **_**reviewzão**_**! **

**A nossa vida **

**Não se limita a escrever **

**Nós vamos à escola **

**E queremos comer **

**Por isso seja sempre **

**Um leitor amigo **

**Doe um review **

**E ganhe um sorriso **

**A campanha é muito simples **

**E só apertar o botão **

**Não dói **

**Nós não cobramos **

**E ajuda a nossa nação: **

**Nós somos os **_**fanfiqueiros**_** de plantãããão!" **

**By: Jhu Radcliffe**

**(achem-na pelo "Search" aqui no FF)**

_Enfim, o recado foi dado. Muito obrigada pela atenção ;)_

_Beijos e muito obrigada a quem dedica uma parte da vida a essa minhs história. Isso é realmente importante pra mim._

_Muffim._

_PS: Desculpem qualquer nome que eu tenha deixado no português, mas é que alguns passam às vezes /) Com o tempo isso melhora..._


	4. Maroto

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Capítulo IV: Maroto**

No dia seguinte, Rebecca acordou feliz. Mais que feliz, radiante. Dia da visita a Hogsmeade. Dia em que…

- Será possível que eu não acho uma roupa QUE PRESTE?! – revoltou-se a garota. Precisava descer logo, mas não havia uma roupa que lhe caísse bem naquele dia.

- Exagero… Aquela calça verde escuro estava perfeita com aquele suéter de lã branca; estavam maravilhosos - comentou Alice, divertindo-se.

- Não, não estava. A calça está esquisita. Não dá. – disse ela, revirando as suas roupas.

- Rebecca Rose, se você me obrigar a levantar da minha cama e achar uma roupa que fique bem em você, eu juro que você vai ter de me pagar uma barra de chocolate da Dedosdemel! – disse Lily.

- Eu pago! – disse ela, quase desesperada.

- Nossa… Você está nervosa mesmo! Nem reclamou do Rose… Parece que o capitão de Quadribol mexeu mesmo com a nossa Bex… - falou Sam, enquanto saía do banheiro, já totalmente pronta.

- Aí? Viram? A Sam que não tem que estar pronta com a mesma urgência está!

- CHEGA! – gritou Lily. A garota se levantou, caminhou até a pilha de roupas que jazia no chão do quarto e começou a revirá-la…

- Pronto, aqui está. Só não se esqueça do meu chocolate. – disse ela, cinco minutos depois, entregando uma calça bege de veludo, um suéter violeta e um conjunto de cachecol e gorro lilases. – Vê se veste logo.

- Sabem que eu nem tinha visto essa calça?- disse a garota, pegando as roupas.

- É o que dá quando se tem tanta coisa – brincou Lílian, já mexendo nas próprias coisas. Todas riram.

- É o que dizem… Quando se nasce em berço de ouro, um galeão pode parecer um nuque facilmente. – disse Alice, enquanto arrumava a bolsa, fazendo todas rirem novamente.

- Agora se troca logo, garotinha, que eu estou doida para pôr as mãos naquele chocolate.

- Ok, senhorita Lily "eu amo chocolate" Evans…

- Ela fala como se nenhuma de nós também não amasse chocolate…

Rebecca entrou no banheiro e saiu, quase vinte minutos depois, mas estava finalmente pronta.

- Não é para me gabar, mas a minha barra de chocolate está mais do que merecida, não é, gente? – comentou a ruiva, enquanto entrava no banheiro – Você está linda, Bex. Como estava antes, com as outras roupas. – acrescentou ela, antes de fechar a porta.

- A Lily estava me caçoando? Ou ficou bom mesmo?

- Ficou ótimo – responderam Sam e Alice em coro.

- EU OUVI ISSO! – gritou Lily com a voz abafada.

-#-

Aproximadamente meia hora depois todas as garotas desceram, já devidamente prontas e animadas.

- Oi, gente! – disse Sam, indo de encontro aos marotos. - Esperando alguém?

- Na verdade não. – respondeu James, depois que todos retribuíram o comprimento - Só acabamos sentando aqui, para conversar.

- É que vocês são bobos mesmo… entendo… Então porque vocês não descem com a gente? – perguntou Becky.

- Ah, sem problemas – respondeu Remus, se levantando. Logo depois Peter e James também se levantaram.

- Não vai, Black?

- Não sei… Ainda estamos em guerra, não? – disse ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- A Bex não vai fazer nada, Sirius – disse o maroto de óculos, e depois, sem cerimônia, puxou o maroto do sofá.

- HEY! Eu posso me levantar, muito obrigada.

- Não é o que parece. – disse Rebecca, já caminhando para a saída.

- Ah, vocês dois, não comecem, já está me dando dor de cabeça. – comentou Remo, entediado.

- A propósito, a Becky está tão arrumada hoje… - disse James astutamente.

- Mudando de assunto tão rápido… Algum interesse, Jay? – disse Becky, quando já atravessavam o buraco do retrato.

- Nenhum, só curiosidade… Aliás, pensando bem ("_Coisa que você não costuma fazer"_ disse Sirius) eu tenho certo deveres a cumprir, como seu quase irmão mais velho…

- Eu agradeço aos céus todos os dias que eu não tenho nenhum irmão, Jame. Então você não me venha tentando virar meu irmão agora, porque senão eu pretendo desempenhar muito bem o meu papel de irmã pentelha mais nova. Ouviu? – o comentário da garota foi recebido com risos por parte de todos, até de Sirius.

- Bom, depois dessa eu me recolho a minha insignificância… Magoou, Becky…

- Que bom, era esse o objetivo…

-#-

- Você está linda, Becky. – cumprimentou Henry, quando os dois se encontraram no Salão Principal.

- Exagero seu… - e já ia se preparando para agradecer os bombons quando alguém a interrompeu:

- Ah, aí está você, Smeath… Becky?! Você aqui?! – houve uma pausa em que a garota apenas sorriu timidamente, como se pedisse para não conhecer aquela injúria.

- Não, meu fantasma, James…

- Muito realista, por sinal – disse ele, sorrindo – Então, tudo acertado para a reunião do time, hoje? – perguntou James.

- Sim, está… Que horas ficou acertado mesmo? – respondeu o capitão.

- Na hora do almoço.

- E está tudo bem para você nesse horário? – perguntou Henry, para Rebecca.

- Está. Eu aproveito e vou me encontrar com as meninas.

- Mas porque logo na hora do almoço? – indagou o capitão.

- Porque fica mais vazio por lá. Bom, até daqui a pouco… Bom passeio. – e desapareceu como viera.

- Ele é sempre assim? – perguntou ele para Becca, depois de alguns momentos.

- Não, é só quando ele está ansioso ou nervoso… Normalmente ele é legal.

- Eu só não entendi porque ele ficou tão surpreso que você estivesse aqui – comentou o garoto.

- Ah, ele acha que tem deveres de irmão mais velho, porque a gente foi criado quase junto, essas coisas… Nada demais. – apressou-se ela a acrescentar, mirando a expressão estranha no rosto de Henry.

- Ok… Só curiosidade mesmo… Bom, eu preciso avisar o time disso… A gente se encontra de novo aqui?

- Por mim está ótimo.

Momentos depois, James sentou-se entre de Sirius e Remus, para tomar o café.

- Sabe com quem a Becky está saindo?

- Você acha que isso realmente me interessa? – disse o Sirius, apesar de, por dentro, estar se roendo de curiosidade.

- Com o Smeath… Sabem, o capitão do time…

- Sei, sei… Mas, ele?

- Vocês dois querem um tricô para acompanhar a fofoca? – caçoou Moony, servindo-se de torradas.

- Você só está com ciúmes porque o Prongs me repassou a informação primeiro… Senão você não estaria nem ligando.

- Não era você que não estava interessado, Sirius? Suspeito, muito suspeito isso… - Sirius abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido por James:

- E porque eu não posso querer manter os outros informados de tudo, para que no futuro, eles entendam todas as outras conversas, ao invés de sobrarem?

- Quem não te conhece que te compra, James… - o maroto amarrou a cara – Eu sei que você só faz isso, para que, no instante que algum de nós saiba de algo, venha correndo te contar… Você é um interesseiro, isso sim… - falou Moony em tom zombeteiro.

- Agora você está me ofendendo, seu lobo traiçoeiro…

- Ora, seu cervo fofoqueiro…

- Seu filho de uma loba!

- Não coloca a mãe meio, seu rato!

- Hey! Eu nem estou na conversa!

- Ora, você é um maroto, e tudo que nós fazemos diz respeito a você também, caro Wormtail… Regra marota… - falou Remus, num tom muito professoral.

- Que desapontamento, Wormtail… Como você pode ser tão desleixado a ponto de não ter decorado as regras marotas ainda… Já faz quase dois anos… - continuou Sirius.

- Deixem ele! Cada um tem seu tempo… Além do mais, a comparação foi infeliz, Moony - defendeu James.

- Ah, me engana que eu gosto, Pontas! Você só está defendendo o Peter porque nós xingamos você de rato.

- E se for, Moony? E pare de usar essas frases prontas!

- Não, não estou afim agora, sabe, hoje eu …

Mas o maroto foi interrompido por Dumbledore, que escolheu aquele momento pra falar.

- Bom-dia a todos! – o salão ecoou em "Bom-dias" de vários alunos, ainda que muitos não o respondessem. – Como já devem saber, as férias do Natal estão próximas, e, creio eu, teremos novamente muitos alunos que permanecerão no castelo devido aos possíveis perigos da viagem. – ele fez uma pausa, e houve um grande silêncio, muito significativo.

"Bom, aos que ainda estão em dúvida, me sinto no dever de mandá-los passar o Natal em suas casas e com suas famílias. Apesar das circunstâncias, acho muito necessário que vocês permaneçam sempre juntos. Aos que já tomaram a decisão de ficar, tenho uma surpresa:

- PRESENTES DE NATAL? – gritou Sirius, animado.

- Você está doido, Sirius? – perguntou Moony, falando entre os dentes.

- Não, Sr. Black, embora eu não ache uma má idéia. Ano que vem, talvez. – respondeu Dumbledore, sorrindo.

- Viu, Moony?! Ele achou minha idéia legal!

- Coitadinho, tão inocente… - disse James, sarcástico.

- Você que não sabe de nada…

- Querem fechar a matraca?! – resmungou Remus.

- Bom, continuando… - disse Dumbledore, fitando os marotos, que haviam parado de falar – Todos os anos, muitos alunos permanecem aqui, e eu me sinto na obrigação de oferecer-lhes algo mais interessante do que um simples almoço de Natal, como venho fazendo. Então, eu decidi aceitar a sugestão de Prof. Slughorn e dar um Baile de Natal! – encerrou ele, os olhos azuis brilhando alegremente por detrás dos seus óculos de meia-lua e correndo todo o Salão, agora em grande balbúrdia.

Todos conversavam. Alguns estavam a ponto de dar gritinhos de alegria. Garotas se perguntavam que roupa que iriam vestir. Garotos comentavam quem iriam convidar. Alguns se perguntavam quem cantaria na festa e o que seria servido.

James vislumbrou-se convidando Liza. Peter mordeu o lábio inferior. Não saberia quem convidar. Ou melhor, sabia, mas também sabia que nunca seria aceito. Sirius sorriu com a idéia do baile. Se o encontro de hoje fosse bom, talvez convidasse Sophie. Remus olhou à sua volta, pensando em quem convidaria.

Seu olhar caiu sobre alguém em especial, mas o maroto não percebeu.

-#-

- O Smeath vai te convidar, você vai ver – comentou Sam.

- Se ele não te convidar é um… – começou Alice, mas depois se calou – Lily, não olhe agora, mas o Watson está olhando para você!

Lily se virou de ímpeto, e viu que amiga tinha razão: o grifinório, apesar de comentar algo com os amigos, a observava, mas ao perceber que fora avistado, rapidamente desviou o olhar.

- Eu disse _NÃO_ olhe agora!

- Parece que duas de nós já estão arranjadas… - comentou Sam, enrolando um de seus cachos no dedo indicador. Depois suspirou e acrescentou – De qualquer forma, o que vier para mim é lucro.

- Exagerada, aposto que vão chover pretendentes para você…

- Pode até ser, Bex. Mas quem disse que eu quero algum deles? – ela falou, os presentes a mesa grifinória… Quem seria seu par?

- Se você não quer nenhum deles, eu vou te dizer o que eu acho, Sam: é porque você quer um em especial e não quer dizer para gente. E isso é muito suspeito…

- A deixa ela, Becky. Com os trasgos que existem nesse castelo, ela está coberta de razão.

- Fico grata que alguém me entenda…

Dumbledore esperou mais alguns minutos, antes de pedir silêncio com um gesto e continuar falando:

- Mas, sinto informar aos mais novos, o Baile só será aberto aos alunos do quarto ano em diante, e alunos mais novos só poderão comparecer se estiverem acompanhados de alunos mais velhos. – sua declaração foi acompanhada de um grande "Aaaaah" dos estudantes prejudicados. Um sonserino gritou em alto e bom som que aquilo era uma injustiça.

- ORA, SEU BABACA MIMADO, – respondeu Sirius, aos gritos – SE VOCÊ NÃO PODE IR É PORQUE TÊM ALGUM MOTIVO! ESCANDALOSO! – encerrou ele, arrancando risos de diversos alunos, em sua maioria grifinórios.

- Sirius, será que você não percebeu que quando gritou de volta você também fez um escândalo? – disse James, divertindo-se.

- É diferente, eu só estou livrando todos da presenç…

- Sei… ele é escandaloso e você… _estrondoso_.

- Sabem, - começou Dumbledore - eu acredito que isto não seja uma injustiça e que vocês ainda não estão preparados para um Baile. Mas daqui a alguns anos, vocês com toda a certeza poderão participar. E obrigada pela espetacular defesa, Sr. Black. – encerrou o diretor sorrindo.

- Argh… idiota… - reclamou Sirius, servindo-se de salsichas.

- Sonserinos sempre são uns babacas mimados, Sirius… - comentou James, em tom professoral.

-Ah… Descobriram o Novo Mundo, vocês dois… - debochou Moony – Uau… Que surpresa!

- Você só está com inveja porque o Dumby agradeceu a mim… - resmungou Sirius

- Só para encerrar, vocês devem comparecer em trajes formais e, de preferência, em pares. Acredito que possam comprar seus trajes em Hogsmeade, hoje. Então, bom passeio e boas compras! – terminou o diretor, sorrindo.

- Argh… Eu odeio trajes formais! – reclamou Peter, servindo-se de suco de abóbora.

- Por quê? – perguntaram em coro.

- Oras, porque nunca me servem bem… Sempre me deixam parecendo menor do que já sou. – ele bateu na própria cabeça – e maior do que sou, mas em outro sentido – ele abriu os braços, como se seu tronco estivesse crescendo.

- Ah, você não procurou bem. Tenho certeza que em Hogsmeade você pode achar um que te sirva… - respondeu James, apesar de não achar que o amigo fosse realmente ir ao Baile. Peter não costumava ser muito extrovertido. Ou talvez fosse pura baixa auto-estima. Afinal, que diferença fazia? O fato era que ele não se expunha muito

- Quem você vai chamar, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius, com um sorriso entre o maroto e o presunçoso; era difícil dizer.

- A Liz, claro! E vocês?

- Não sei ainda. Eu convidei Sophie Füller para ir à hogsmeade comigo hoje. Dependendo de hoje, eu chamo ela para o Baile. – respondeu Padfoot. – E você, Peter, vai chamar quem?

- Ainda não sei. Mas eu aviso quando souber – os outros marotos rolaram os olhos. A típica resposta dele, para depois dizer: "não vou".

- E você, Moony? Quem vai chamar?

- Merlim, como você muda de assunto rápido!

- Agora você é que está mudando de assunto.

- Ah… eu odeio quando você faz isso…

- O pior é que esse cachorro pulguento é bom nisso… - comentou James.

- O quê eu fiz? E parem de mudar de assunto.

- Isso que você acabou de fazer.

- Você que tem que parar com isso. Vamos, quem você vai chamar?

- Ninguém. Feliz?

- E qual o nome da "ninguém"?

- Ela não existe e, portanto, é incapacitada de ter um nome.

- Mas eu sei que ela existe…

- Ah, cala a boca! Se ele convidar alguém a gente vai ficar sabendo mesmo, não tem jeito. Se ele não convidar as devidas investigações serão realizadas, como sempre. – interrompeu James, divertindo-se.

- Vai ter interrogatório? – perguntou Wormtail, ansioso.

- Claro que sim, Peter. – respondeu Sirius, olhando ameaçadoramente para Remus, que engoliu em seco. Podiam dizer o que quisessem, mas às vezes, Sirius dava medo.

-#-

- Liz? – chamou o maroto, sorridente.

- Oi, James! Como vai? – disse ela, virando-se para cumprimentá-lo.

- Tudo ótimo. E você? Feliz o suficiente para um passeio?

- Perfeitamente, condutor. – brincou ela, e o maroto riu.

- Prometo que você nunca viu Hogsmeade como verá hoje.

- Veja bem o que promete, pois pretendo cobrar. – disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Claro, comandante – falou ele, batendo continência. – Mas... poderás tu acompanhar-me?

- É óbvio. Posso não ser grifinória, mas donzela em perigo não faz meu tipo.

- Perfeitamente entendido! – encerrou ele, fazendo-a rir. Rir o suficiente para não ver o sorriso maroto que surgira em seu rosto. Aliás, sorriso maroto esse que poderia ser considerado muito suspeito.

-#-

- Ah, olá Sirius.

- Olá, Sophie. Como vai?

- Bem. Fiquei feliz pelo Baile. E você? – disse a garota, enquanto caminhavam para entrar da fila, em que Filch iria revistar a todos, antes de saírem.

Sirius sorriu, presunçoso. Ela queria ir ao Baile com ele… Só faltava ele ter mais certeza.

- Também gostei da idéia. Pelo menos vai ser uma coisa diferente do Baile do velho Slug. Afinal, eu ainda não tinha visto nenhum baile com toda Hogwarts presente.

- É porque eles não costumam ser feitos. Só em ocasiões especiais. Mas, mudando de assunto – disse ela, obviamente desistindo de pressionar o maroto – onde você pretende ir hoje?

- Não sei bem… Talvez conversar num _pub_ qualquer. – Almofadinhas sorriu;

-#-

Remus bufou, entediado. Não que não gostasse da companhia de Peter. Mas, realmente, atire a primeira pedra quem não teria vontade de sair dali fugido, depois de uma hora inteira na Dedosdemel. Sinceramente, ele iria pular de um lugar em que a queda fosse fatal, se tivesse que responder a mais uma pergunta do gênero:

- Hey, Moony! O que você acha melhor: varinhas de alcaçuz ou balas quebra-dente sabor groselha?

- Ah, não! Wormtail, vamos sair daqui, antes que você provoque algum dano permanente ao seu estômago. Vamos ao Três Vassouras. Agora!

- Então deixa eu ir pagar… - disse ele, mas andou na direção contrária ao caixa, indo em direção às varinhas de alcaçuz.

- PETER! – nessa hora, Moony passou do limite do limite. Sacou a varinha e pôs o amigo no ar, com ajuda de um bem executado Wingardium Leviosa. Chamando a atenção de todos, ele falou, divertindo-se – Me dá o dinheiro, para pagar.

- Ah, não! Me põe no chão! – protestou o maroto, flutuando no ar.

- Bom, então, você não me dá escolha. – sacudindo a varinha, ele fez Rabicho sacudir-se tanto, que suas moedas e doces caíram no chão. Com um sorriso, Remus pegou tudo, e sob risos e aplausos de toda a aglomeração, perguntou – Então, quanto é?

A mulher do balcão parecia paralisada. Demorou um pouco a responder:

- São sete galeões e três sicles. – Aluado andou até o balcão e entregou a quantia pedida.

- Agora vamos, Wormtail. – disse ele, passando por entre a pequena aglomeração para chegar à porta. Muitos ainda aplaudiam.

- Hey, você não vai me colocar no chão?

- Ainda não. Você pode não resistir à tentação. Isso é para seu próprio bem. Um dia você vai me agradecer – e, falando isso, saiu da loja, com muitos rindo a suas costas, e sentindo-se mais maroto que nunca.

Ignorando os protestos do amigo, continuou caminhando calmamente pelas ruas da vila, atraindo a atenção de todos que passavam.

- Nós já estamos longe da Dedosdemel. Pode me colocar no chão agora? – perguntou, irritado.

- Só vou descer você se for para sentar numa cadeira do Três Vassouras – respondeu, sorrindo. E foi isso que fez. Entrou no _pub_, que estava abarrotado de gente àquela hora. E no mesmo instante todos os olhares voltaram-se para ele e Madame Rosmerta, veio correndo, e, apesar de ter uma feição risonha, disse:

- Pelas barbas de Merlim! Ponha esse garoto no chão!

- Como quiser. – e, com outro aceno da varinha, Peter caiu no chão – Agora seja um bom menino e sente-se logo.

- Ok – respondeu o outro, vermelho de raiva, ou de vergonha; era difícil dizer.

Madame Rosmerta riu. Mas depois balançou a cabeça em desaprovação:

- Ai-ai…Vocês me surpreendem a cada dia. – comentou, sorrindo levemente.

Depois Aluado virou-se para Peter, que continuava em pé.

- O quê está esperando?

- Uma mesa. Está lotado. – Mas quando Moony começou a procurar por uma mesa, foi poupado do trabalho de achá-la, pois alguém os chamou:

- Hey! Remus, Peter! Venham aqui!- o grifinório virou-se e, se antes se sentia maroto como nunca, agora quase todo o espírito maroto ameaçava abandoná-lo.

Com ele sempre era assim: seu espírito e sentimento marotos abandonavam quando a situação tornava-se ruim. Fazer o quê? Marotos deveriam sabem a hora de uma retirada estratégica. A não ser James e Sirius, que são a inconseqüência em pessoa… Mas eles eram James e Sirius!

"Respire fundo, seu covarde! Não fraqueje! Honre seu título maroto!" ordenou uma voz que, estranhamente, lembrava a de Sirius.

"_Merlim, por favor, não deixe que eu fique vermelho… Por favor, eu sei que é um castigo… Eu fico mais hora na Dedosdemel! E agora? O que vão pensar de mim? Que eu sou tão arrogante quanto o Sirius e o Tiago? Merlim…!"_

"Covarde! Não precisa sentir-se culpado, quando a vítima não reclama!"

"_Então se eu matar alguém, não preciso ficar culpado? Afinal, tenho certeza que a vítima não vai reclamar!" _

"Cala a boca, vai lá e deixe de pensar no futuro uma vez na vida."

Moony respirou fundo. Tão fundo quanto foi possível. E depois, sentiu-se renovado de energia marota. Afinal, ele era um maroto ou não?

- Oi! – cumprimentou Peter, animado. Às vezes Remo gostaria de parecer-se com Peter. Quer dizer, ele é humilhado publicamente, pelos amigos, e já está de bem com a vida. Pelo menos é o que parece.

- Oi, tudo bom? – cumprimentou Moony. Já puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se.

- Que ceninha você armou, hein? Coisa mais infantil, Remus John Lupin! –comentou Lily, num tom ao mesmo tempo, irritado e divertido. Ás vezes, Lily era uma caixinha de surpresas. Com seus "mil mais um" humores, ficava difícil definir o que ela faria a seguir.

- Sinto muito se te decepcionei. – brincou ele - Mas era matar ou morrer. E, acreditem ou não, Peter aqui iria me matar.

- E de quê? – perguntou Wormtail. – Se eu puder saber.

- Claro que sim – ele aguardou um pouco, pra um impacto maior. – De tédio. – concluiu, fazendo com que todos rissem.

- Sabe, eu acho que tédio ainda não mata, Remo. – comentou Sam, bebericando sua cerveja amanteigada – Dá sono. Mas eu não diria que seja o sono eterno. – todos riram, novamente. Enquanto ria, o maroto reparou brevemente no sorriso de Sam. E teve a impressão que Lily percebera seu movimento. Mas recuperou-se a tempo de retrucar.

- Mas quando o tédio é muito, o suicídio torna-se tentador. Mas eu amo demais minha vidinha pra querer fazer isso. Então cortei o mal pela raiz.

- Sei… Na verdade é o mau exemplo de Potter e do Black. Eles te ensinam a ter esses surtos de… tirania – comentou a ruiva, já o mudando o tom repentinamente.

- Ah, Lily. Outro dia, vai. Ele fez isso porque quis, e eu não estou vendo nenhum dos dois aqui, para o obrigarem a fazer isso. E pare com isso, antes que eu siga o exemplo e também tome medidas drásticas.

- Dois é demais para minha cabeça. Vocês dois estão fazendo um complô hoje. Aliás, eu tenho medo de ver qualquer um dos dois irritado. Já perceberam à que extremos são capazes de chegar?

Se estivesse bebendo algo, Moony engasgaria, pelo olhar que Lily lhe lançou. Parecia saber de algo. Algo que nem o próprio maroto sabia. Mas, como Sirius costumava dizer: _"Garotas têm senso de proteção do bando. Tenha cuidado com suas amigas"._ Senso de proteção. Aquilo era ridículo. Remus sempre dissera que não viviam mais na era das cavernas, para esse tipo de definições. E ele sempre lhe respondia: "Viva. Viva e verás".

Agora Remus começava a entender o amigo.

_

* * *

__N/A: E aê, gostaram do capítulo? Eu gosto um bastante desse capítulo com o Remus maroto (6)_

_Dessa vez espero ter uma reviewzinha .-. Tipo, eu sei que não tem nada de importante, mas eu acho esse capítulo legal... _

_E, para terminar, a músiquinha:_

"**Nós, idolatrados **_**fanfiqueiros**_** de plantão **

**Demoramos com a atualização **

**Então nos de um presentão **

**O seu **_**reviewzão**_**! **

**A nossa vida **

**Não se limita a escrever **

**Nós vamos à escola **

**E queremos comer **

**Por isso seja sempre **

**Um leitor amigo **

**Doe um review **

**E ganhe um sorriso **

**A campanha é muito simples **

**E só apertar o botão **

**Não dói **

**Nós não cobramos **

**E ajuda a nossa nação: **

**Nós somos os **_**fanfiqueiros**_** de plantãããão!" **

**By: Jhu Radcliffe**

**(achem-na pelo "Search" aqui no FF)**

C:

_Obrigada a quem leu a fic ;) _

_Espero que tenham gostado,_

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._


	5. Separação

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Capítulo V: Separação**

- Sr. Bevoir? – perguntou James ao homem de meia-idade que se encontrava sentado no balcão do Cabeça de Javali.

James entrara no _pub_ acompanhado de Sirius, e alguns passos atrás, quatro integrantes do time. O capitão ainda não aparecera, e, segundo Padfoot, "_estava muito atarefado com o encontro com a Chann. Isto é, se ele ainda estiver vivo."_

- Eu mesmo! – disse o homem, virando-se para encarar o time que entrava no local, causando um visível desgosto no _barman_, que, a despeito de seus colegas de categoria, parecia detestar atender aos seus clientes.

Sirius observou-o. Bevoir trajava vestes cinza-claro, mas sob a capa poderia ver-se um suéter com o brasão do time nacional de quadribol da França, o que, ele pensou, não era muito inteligente de se exibir na Grã-Bretanha.

Alguns cabelos grisalhos poderiam ser observados com alguma dificuldade, pois formavam um contraste quase nulo com o loiro original de seus cabelos; além da boina azul-marinho jogada descuidadamente sobre sua cabeça. Os olhos castanhos chocavam a princípio, visto o tom claro de sua pele.

Realmente, o homem não deixava nenhuma dúvida de sua naturalidade francesa.

- Presumo que você seja o capitão deste time, meu jovem? – perguntou o senhor, analisando os seis jovens presentes no recinto. James escondeu com muito custo o presunçoso sorriso que se formara em seu rosto.

- Ah, não. O capitão está atrasado. Eu sou um dos artilheiros. James Potter, prazer. – acrescentou, estendendo a mão.

- Pierre Bevoir, igualmente – respondeu, apertando a mão do rapaz. Sirius observou atentamente os outros cinco jogadores apresentarem-se ao treinador, todos comentando como haviam gostado daquele trabalho em alguma copa.

"_Babacas. Todos eles.";_ será que não percebiam o papel idiota e servil a que estavam se prestando? Não importava o que ele havia feito e sim o que ele iria fazer ao time grifinório. Glórias passadas não trazem vitórias no presente.

- Sirius Black – o último jogador (à exclusão do capitão) a se apresentar estendeu a mão confiante, analisando firmemente o homem. Pierre ergueu as sobrancelhas espantado, mas se recuperou em segundos, aceitando a mão estendida do maroto.

- Ora, certamente um Black, meu rapaz. Sempre as mesmas feições, não? – As íris cinza do maroto ferveram como prata líquida à menção desta semelhança com sua família que ele não poderia abandonar. Bevoir o olhou espantado sem saber o que esperar de um Black na Grifinória. Muito provavelmente esta seria uma mistura um tanto perigosa.

Observando e prevendo uma desavença entre Sirius e o bom homem que se prestara a ajudar o time, James avançou para mais perto do par. Qualquer um que conhecesse Sirius saberia que a última opção que deveria ser escolhida como "primeiro diálogo" era _família._

- Então, por que não vamos almoçar? – Sirius soltou o aperto do treinador sem cerimônia e se virou para James.

- Aqui no Cabeça de Javali? Você está maluco? – ele olhou em volta, e depois baixou o tom de voz – Isso aqui é nojento, James. E esse _barman_ não bate bem. Vamos para outro lugar.

- Não podemos, Padfoot. Smeath ainda não chegou, e não tem como avisá-lo. De qualquer maneira, a comida não pode ser tão ruim. As pessoas realmente almoçam aqui, olhe.

Sirius olhou em volta, observando um tipo mais estranho que o outro, mas quando foi comentar alguma coisa, o _pub_ ficou repentinamente mais iluminado e o maroto observou a sua volta encontrando o capitão do time parado à porta, arfante pela corrida.

- Vai ficar o dia todo aí, Smeath?

- Claro que não, Black. Mas obrigada por se preocupar – retrucou o outro acidamente.

- Não tem de quê – respondeu ele no mesmo tom.

Alguns momentos depois, após a apresentação do capitão e um longo pedido de desculpas pelo atraso, estavam os sete jogadores e o treinador sentados, almoçando.

- Aposto cinco galeões como a comida daqui vai fazer metade de nós passarmos mal – sussurrou Sirius a James.

- Aposto cinco galeões que a comida daqui não é tão intragável assim. Feito?

- Feito, Prongs.

-#-

- Esse foi um dia inútil – observou Remus, se jogando numa poltrona.

- Esse foi um dia chato – comentou James, massageando a nuca.

- Esse foi um dia ruim – foi a vez de Peter falar, enquanto se aconchegava mais perto do fogo.

- Esse foi um dia de _merda._ A visita à Hogsmeade mais _merda_ que já teve – ressaltou Sirius entediado. – E eu ainda perdi cinco galeões pro idiota do cara que se diz meu amigo, mas me obrigou a comer no Cabeça de Javali.

- E eu ganhei cinco galeões do idiota do cara que diz que eu digo que sou amigo dele. Cara este que está morrendo de dor de barriga, mas não quer ir na enfermaria, por mais que os amigos dele digam que o acompanham.

- Eu não vou na enfermaria, ok? E não é dor de barriga, é dor de estômago causada por indigestão. São coisas muito diferentes.

- Pra mim tudo é dor de barriga. Afinal, estômago está na barriga, não? – comentou Peter, rindo da desgraça de Sirius.

- Aquela comida era carne de elfo doméstico. Temperada com veneno de fada mordente. No mínimo. – reclamou o dolorido, ignorando as risadas dos amigos.

- Então por que só você está passando mal?

- Eu não tenho culpa se todos têm um estômago que aceita qualquer porcaria que seja entregue a ele.

- Se a sua dor fosse um tantinho mais embaixo, eu diria que você está numa fase muito delicada do _seu _mês, Padfoot. – disse Remus, com um sorriso cínico no rosto. Demoraram alguns segundos até que todos entendessem a indireta que fez todos rirem ainda mais e Sirius mandar Moony para um lugar não muito agradável.

- Eu acho que alguém do dormitório feminino pode te dar uma poção pra essa sua fase delicada, Pads – zombou James.

- Eu acho que alguém no inferno está te chamando, James – retrucou Sirius. E o pior de tudo era que agora ele realmente pensava em ir até a enfermaria, porque a dor era _muito_ forte.

- Vá na frente, então. Diga que eu já chego lá – ironizou o amigo. Sirius lhe lançou um olhar mortífero antes de anunciar.

- Eu vou até a enfermaria – ele se levantou. – Ninguém precisa vir comigo – e se virou, atravessando a Sala Comunal a passos rápidos. Por Merlim, ele precisava de um remédio.

Com a respiração rasa, em razão da dor, ele continuou andando rapidamente. Tomou um rotineiro atalho, porém, ao chegar à parte de trás da tapeçaria que funcionava como passagem, ouviu vozes conhecidas:

- Eu bem que disse que ela tinha um pretendente em especial!

- HEY! Eu ainda estou aqui, Becky!

- Eu não estou dizendo nada. Só digo que acho aquele olhar digno de investigações futuras – disse a voz de Lily.

- Eu acho que o Remus é legal. Dá um bom pretendente – Alice opinou, distraída.

Sirius se roia de curiosidade e de dor. De qualquer maneira, daqui a pouco elas sairiam do corredor, então era pouco tempo a se esperar. E… elas estavam falando no corredor, não? Então não deveria ser tanto segredo assim.

- Ele não faz meu tipo, gente! – afirmou Sam. Em seguida, Becky pigarreou e perguntou:

- E quem seria seu tipo, Sammy? Que eu me lembre, você não gosta de ninguém nessa escola.

- Eu menti, ok? – respondeu, claramente irritada. O maroto ouviu algumas exclamações veladas e em seguida um grito controlado – EU MENTI! Eu gosto de alguém, mas esse alguém não é o Remus. – ela suspirou, em sinal de derrota e acrescentou num fio de voz: - Eu gosto do Sirius.

E em seguida houve uma algazarra tão grande, e tanta gritaria que Sirius não ouviu mais nada. Apenas quando o som se tornou muito distante, o maroto ousou sair de seu esconderijo.

Realmente, ele não sabia como tratar a informação. Uma coisa é tratar normalmente alguém que você pensa não que não se importa com suas ações. Outra, bem diferente, é com alguém que se importa. Principalmente se for uma garota que gosta de você.

E Sirius tinha consideração por Sammy. Não havia ninguém que a conhecesse que não o tivesse. Afinal, se as paredes de Hogwarts pudessem falar, certamente diriam que Samantha era a melhor amiga delas. Alguém que ninguém gostaria de magoar. Nem Sirius Black.

-#-

- Caramba, Sam, eu ainda não acredito que você foi capaz de esconder de todas nós que você gosta do Sirius – disse Alice, guardando em seu armário os casacos que o frio a obrigara a vestir.

- Sirius Black. Pelas calças de Merlim, isso é um absurdo sem igual.

- É a centésima vez que você diz isso, Bex. Todas nós já cansamos. Emperrou nisso, é?

- E eu cansei mais ainda. Vocês não se ouvem falar. Se vocês abrem a boca pra falar do Sirius ou do James é pra falar mal. Eu nunca, NUNCA iria contar. E se eu voltasse no passado, não teria contado.

- Eu não tenho nada contra eles, Sammy. – Alice falou, indo sentar-se ao lado da amiga.

- Eu sei, Lice, mas acontece que eu prometi a mim mesma que não contaria a ninguém. Ninguém.

- Vocês agora vão fundar um fã-clube "Nós amamos Sirius Black"? Porque se for isso, é melhor eu fugir dessa escola, já que o ego dele vai explodir todo o castelo.

- QUER CALAR A BOCA? – Samantha se levantara e gritava a plenos pulmões, avançando alguns pequenos passos em direção à Rebecca. Todas haviam se calado, assustadas demais com o descontrole da pessoa mais calma que conheciam. – Você só sabe criticar! Será que você sabe que você NÃO É PERFEITA?

Rebecca se levantou também, evidenciando a baixa estatura de Sam, que estava vermelha de raiva.

- Ora, então me desculpe por estar irritada porque uma das minhas melhores amigas me escondeu durante anos algo tão importante pra ela.

- Eu não estou vendo ninguém mais me criticar, Rebecca! SÓ VOCÊ! – Samantha avançou até a porta e a abriu. – Quer saber? Continue me julgando e criticando à vontade, porque EU NÃO VOU FICAR AQUI! – e saiu batendo a porta.

Alice olhou para Rebecca, vermelha de raiva e em seguida seu olhar encontrou o de Lily, que indicou a porta com um movimento dos olhos e a morena saiu porta afora, procurando por Sam.


	6. Pacto

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Capítulo VI: Pacto **

Existem brigas que se curam sem nenhum esforço por parte de quem brigou. Só é necessário dar-se tempo ao tempo, que as mágoas vão cicatrizar. Essas são as brigas mais superficiais, ditas em rompantes de raiva.

E há também aquelas brigas latentes durante muito tempo no âmago das pessoas, que vão cozinhando em banho-maria, até explodirem.

Mas, para explodirem, deixam marcas severas até demais. E a última briga do dormitório das quartanistas grifinórias se encaixava na segunda opção.

- Você não pode deixar de falar para sempre com elas, Sammy – disse Alice, consternada.

As lágrimas, já correndo soltas pelo alvo rosto da francesinha, denunciavam a mágoa que havia explodido.

- Não é que eu goste do Sirius o suficiente para brigar com uma amiga minha por ele. Não é nada disso – ela parou, secando com um lenço o rosto úmido. – O problema é mesmo a Rebecca. Quando foi que ela pendurou toda aquela acidez? Quando foi que ela deu importância ao que eu pedia? Isso tudo foi só o limite. Eu não agüentei mais. Não podia.

- Eu entendo – a garota parou, refletindo que essa era a hora de declarar briga às suas outras amigas, ou de permanecer como elo de ligação. Mas, quando foi que Rebecca havia se importado com ela também? De repente, magoá-la não importava tanto assim. – Ela tem essa mania irritante de sempre falar ofendendo.

- É… e ela inventou essa idiotice de guerra agora… porque nós não podemos viver em paz com os Marotos? Eles não pedem pra gente aprontar com eles.

E, assim, a loira e a morena se perderam em desabafos. Do mesmo modo que certa ruiva e outra loira, no dormitório feminino da Torre Grifinória.

-#-

Sirius olhou descrente para as quatro quartanistas na mesa do café grifinório. Por mais que, segundo Berta Jorkins, as quatro tivessem se dividido, o maroto e recusava a acreditar.

Não a briga em si, porque qualquer garoto sabe que garotas adolescentes brigam toda hora. Mas ele sempre acreditou que, quando houvesse uma briga ali, seria Evans _versus_ Chann, e não Sammy _versus_ Chann. De qualquer jeito, ele sempre achou que Chann estaria na briga. Mas que seria Evans quem atiraria a primeira pedra.

E, agora, lá estava James conversando em sussurros com Chann, enquanto Evans se levantara, indo diretamente para a mesa sonserina. _Ranhoso._ Já Alice e Sam conversavam com urgência em tons baixos que ninguém conseguiria ouvir.

- O quê aconteceu? – perguntou, assim que James voltou para seu lado à mesa.

- Elas brigaram.

- Ah, não me diga – ironizou ele. Prongs rolou os olhos, cansado e voltou a falar:

- "Por um conflito de interesses" nas palavras da Becky – ele olhou curioso para a loira antes de tomar um gole de suco e acrescentar: - Eu fiz de tudo, mas ela não quis contar de jeito nenhum.

- Deve ser pelo que você falou que ouviu ontem, né? – perguntou Peter, mordendo vorazmente uma torrada.

- _Shhh!_ – ralhou Remus – Ela pode ouvir.

- Então não deve ser uma briga tão forte – ponderou Padfoot. – Sempre que minhas primas brigavam, contavam pra qualquer um os podres da outra.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Pads. Elas são suas primas. Não se pode confiar tanto assim – comentou James, rindo.

- Eu confio na Andie – ele cortou rapidamente. - De qualquer maneira, elas podem ser o que são, mas ainda são garotas. Tenho certeza que elas voltam a se falar.

- E o fabuloso, porém modesto Sirius Black nos dá um exemplo de sua grandeza novamente!

- Cala a boca, Remus.

- Quem começa as apostas? – Peter perguntou, entrando novamente na conversa.

- Dou três semanas – começou James – por cinco galeões.

- Eu daria no mínimo dez – ponderou Wormtail.

- Ok. Dez galeões. E você Sirius?

- Até o Natal. Dez galeões. Remus?

- Até acontecer alguma coisa muito ruim a alguma delas – os outros o olharam, surpresos. – Ah, a desgraça sempre traz união, como minha mãe sempre disse.

- Eu aposto junto do Moony – interrompeu Peter, prevendo que ele só pagaria cinco galeões, se perdesse.

- Ok, cinco galeões cada – concordou o lobisomem. – Anotou tudo, Jamie?

- Ah, cala a boca, seu lobo desgraçado – respondeu o outro, terminando de anotar tudo no pequeno caderno que os marotos carregavam para toda parte, intitulado: "Apostas e regras marotas".

- Eu dou dez galeões a mais, para os dois dividirem, se essa hipótese ganhar – disse Sirius, rindo alto. – É quase impossível uma coisa dessas.

- Quase, mas não totalmente, caro Pads.

-#-

- Eu juro pela minha avó que vou estourar os miolos do próximo coitado que apontar pra gente no corredor – sibilou uma estressada Rebecca, ao sentar-se numa das mesas do curso de Aritmancia.

- Credo, Bex. Eu prefiro muito mais matar sufocado. Estourar os miolos é nojento – comentou Lily, como quem discute sobre o tempo.

- É pra servir de exemplo ao outros – respondeu a outra, dando de ombros.

- Você parece que está na Inquisição, falando assim.

- Pelo menos deu resultado, não? – a loira redargüiu, descarregando toda a raiva que a acompanhava desde a última conversa com Sam.

Tinha raiva daquele maldito Black. Tinha raiva da maldita confissão. Tinha raiva que mais uma de suas amigas tivesse caído na idiotice de gostar daquele arrogante por natureza. Tinha raiva de Sam. Tinha raiva de Alice. Tinha raiva de Berta Jorkins, que espalhara a briga para todos. Tinha raiva do mundo. Até dela mesma.

Gostaria poder pensar que Sam não sabia o que acontecia a quem caía nessa armadilha. Mas ela sabia. Gostaria de poder pensar que ela não escondeu aquilo das amigas. Mas ela escondeu. Gostaria que Alice e Sam continuassem se sentando ao lado delas, como sempre. Mas elas não estavam. Gostaria de poder anular tudo. Mas ela não podia.

E por isso tinha raiva.

- Você precisa se acalmar, Bex – o conselho já gasto da ruiva veio, como que adivinhando os pensamentos da amiga.

- Não dá. Ela está sendo cega. Cega e hipócrita – Rebecca bufou. – Isso me tira do sério.

Lily conteve o impulso de rolar os olhos. Rebecca não parara de remoer aquilo um segundo sequer, um minuto sequer. Estava obcecada. Certamente, a ruiva gostaria de dizer que ela não estava totalmente certa, que Sam tinha sua razão, mas sabia que tentar dizer uma verdade desse porte para a amiga nesse estado era quase suicídio.

Era muito melhor continuar ali, como voz da razão, do que ter uma Rebecca totalmente irada e sem razão. Com certeza.

A professora entrou, pondo fim a conversa das duas. Mas, como Lily pôde perceber pelo modo assassino com que Becky escrevia no pergaminho, não pusera fim às divagações da outra. Muito pelo contrário.

-#-

Cansadas, quase mortas. Irritadas, quase iradas. Tristes, quase depressivas. Foi assim que cada uma das quatro amigas chegou ao fim da segunda-feira.

Trocaram-se em silêncio e adormeceram em silêncio. Nenhuma ousava dizer palavra. Quanto mais machucado alguém está, mais medo tem de se machucar. E evitar uma nova briga era o melhor método de não se magoar.

As quatro seguiram nessa linha de raciocínio. Terça-feira, apenas como fora a segunda. Quarta-feira, a dor da mágoa era suportável. Quinta-feira, qualquer comentário poderia colocar a cicatrização a perder. Sexta-feira, o pouco tempo do trauma ainda se fazia presente. Sábado, cada uma no seu caminho, e a dor não foi perceptível. Domingo, idem.

Mais algumas semanas como essas se passaram. Até que chegou mais uma segunda. A última segunda antes do recesso de Natal.

Igual a primeira segunda depois da briga. As mesmas aulas. Apenas sem ninguém as apontando nos corredores. Pela primeira vez, elas consideraram que talvez agora a vida pudesse seguir da mesma forma, porém, com elas separadas.

Consideraram enquanto pediam que isso não acontecesse. Vida normal sem os amigos não existe.

O fim da segunda pareceu chegar como o fim de todos os últimos dias: em silêncio. Silêncio total e completo.

Mas, nem o mais calmo dos mares permanece assim durante muito tempo.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO! – ouviu-se o grito irado e choroso de Sam, enquanto a mesma pulava de sua cama. – Você é nojenta, Rebecca. Não poderia dizer isso na minha cara, não é? – completou, abrindo o cortinado vermelho da cama da outra loira.

Rebecca bocejou teatralmente durante alguns momentos, e depois, cinicamente, ergueu as sobrancelhas e perguntou:

- Fazer o quê?

Samantha ergueu uma folha de pergaminho, com as pontas dos dedos, como se aquilo fosse algo letal.

- Essa sordidez – e soltou o pergaminho sobre a outra. Nessa altura, as outras duas ocupantes do dormitório se levantaram e uma delas acendeu as luzes, deixando Becky perceber as lágrimas correndo soltas pelo rosto da francesinha. No fundo, bem no fundo, uma pontada de culpa irradiou em si, mas ela ignorou a culpa rapidamente, dando lugar à raiva.

Lily e adiantou e pegou a carta. Não esperou alguém dar permissão. Quando duas de suas melhores amigas brigavam a esse ponto, então ela não precisava de consentimento algum.

_Cara Sammy,_

_eu estava aqui, sentada nessa aula de Aritmancia e percebi – olha só que coisa – que você, nem a Lice, estavam sentando ao meu lado e de Lily, como de costume. E você também não me dá bom-dia há tempos, o que considero uma tremenda falta de educação da sua parte._

_E também me lembrei que você gritou um bocado comigo há uns dias, o que foi outra grande falta de educação. Então, eu gostaria de elucidar alguns fatos, só para deixar claro que eu estou totalmente certa em meus julgamentos e que você está agindo como uma criança mimada._

_Sei que nossa amizade data desde o primeiro ano, assim como Lice e Lily e que já passamos por um bocado de coisas juntas nesses três anos e alguns meses, então creio que já tenha se esquecido do que aconteceu no primeiro ano._

_Ou isso, ou talvez a participação feminina daquilo tudo tenha sido sua, e não da Berta. E pensar que nós acusamos a coitada durante tanto tempo, sendo que a verdadeira traidora estava entre nós o tempo todo._

_Quantos segredos mais você escondeu de nós esse tempo todo, hein, Sammy? Quem sabe você não tem um caso com o Slughorn? E nas horas vagas se encontre com o Black, só pra variar da linda pança gorda do nosso querido professor?_

_Também há o fato de nós estarmos em guerra declarada aos marotos. Eu reconheço que Lily tem uma amizadezinha com o Remus, e eu tenho uma amizade de longa data, quase familiar, com o James. Mas, sabe como é. Sirius é um traidor._

_E você também, já que, ao contrário de nós, escondeu esse segredo durante tanto tempo._

_Não quero, de forma alguma, obrigá-la a contar toda a verdade sobre sua obscura vida. Muito menos se desculpar por nos trair dessa forma, que isso fique bem claro. _

_Só quero te pedir para não se envolver com o Henry, meu querido Henry. Nem com o Watson, que será o provável par da Lils. _

_Fora esses espécimes, Hogwarts é sua, leoa! Vá à caça!_

_Com carinho de sua sempre amiga,_

_Becky._

Lily, que quase sem querer havia lido a carta em voz alta, soltou o pergaminho e encarou Rebecca horrorizada. Nunca, _nunca_, em tanto tempo de convivência diária, ela imaginou que a amiga diria algo assim. Tudo bem, ela era explosiva, mas a própria ruiva não o era?

O dormitório mergulhou em silêncio pesado, quase palpável, pontuado pelos controlados soluços de Samantha.

- Por favor, Rebecca, me diz que você não escreveu isso – clamou Sam, se entregando à infantil esperança; mas Becky acenou negativamente com a cabeça. Então ela continuou, despejando tudo que dissera para Alice na última briga. – Você tem um orgulho que me enoja. Pelo amor de Deus, "estou totalmente certa em meus julgamentos e você está se comportando como uma criança mimada"? Isso é ridículo.

"Eu posso relevar você ter me chamado de prostituta e traíra? Você vai descobrir que posso. Eu sempre soube que você é muito explosiva, e já relevei muito. Mas você sabe o que me irritou?"

Ela encarou firmemente a amiga, que agora parecia uma criança amuada. A outra acenou negativamente, dando passagem para que esta continuasse:

- Você ignorar meus sentimentos. Era sempre você. Eu nada. Eu não quero um Deus para venerar, quero uma amiga. A gota d'água foi quando eu disse que gostava do Sirius e – nesse ponto, a amiga se encolheu minimamente, como se doesse ouvir algo assim – O quê foi? Eu GOSTO SIM de Sirius Black, algum problema? Eu NÃO ME IMPORTO com o que ele fez no passado! Eu não vou passar a vida odiando as pessoas pelo que elas fizeram com onze anos de idade, e ESTÁ NA HORA DE VOCÊ ENTENDER ISSO! – ela respirou fundo, antes de continuar.

"Eu disse que gostava dele. E até entendo sua revolta por eu ter escondido isso. Entendo mesmo. Eu também teria me magoado por isso. Mas o que eu não agüentei foi que sua revolta não era por isso. Era porque você odiava o Black e SEU orgulho não podia suportar isso. Por fim, Rebecca, eu acho que seu orgulho está entre nossa amizade. Ou somos amigas, ou você insiste nessa baboseira de orgulho."

Ela pegou a varinha que estava sobre o criado-mudo e fez o pergaminho pegar fogo aos pés da ruiva rapidamente. Em seguida, se fechou em sua cama de dossel, respirando muito rápido.

Sua personalidade sempre fora um tanto reservada, e ela nunca dissera tantas verdades para alguém em tão pouco tempo. Era como fazer um exercício muito pesado e parar abruptamente. Como correr uma maratona. No fundo, ainda gostava de Becky. Mas teria de aprender a conviver com isso. Uma hora passa. O tempo cura a tudo. Tudo mesmo.

Ouviu as outras companheiras cochicharem com urgência. Na certa estavam falando dela. De repente, se sentiu pequena, quase infantil, ali, deitada em sua cama de dossel que a acompanhava desde os onze anos. Quem era ela no meio de tudo aquilo? Andava com gente popular, conhecida. Isso sim. Mas, naquele momento, sentiu que não era um deles.

Só naquele momento. Pois no instante seguinte reconheceu com alívio o rosto de Rebecca, que abrira o cortinado de sua cama. A indagou com um olhar, mas a outra apenas deu espaço para que ela saísse.

Levantou-se de sua proteção infantil, olhando questionadora.

- Me desculpa, Sammy? Eu não sei o que deu em mim… eu só fiquei fora de mim.

De repente, tudo fazia sentido. Era como se tudo tivesse andado terrivelmente errado nos últimos dias, e agora estivesse se acertando.

- Já desculpei.

- Amigas pra sempre?

- Sempre.

Então Lily chegou com um pequeno punhal em mão e riscou a sangue as duas palmas. Passou a Alice, que também as cortou. Medo algum perpassou Samantha. Era como se aquilo estivesse preparado desde sempre. Não haveria o que temer. Nem houve, quando o punhal cortou sua própria carne. Nem quando cortou a de Rebecca.

E quando todas deram as mãos, em um círculo e proclamaram com a força e a certeza que somente a juventude é capaz de ter que aquela amizade seria eterna, nenhuma teve dúvida alguma.

Porque é assim que a amizade deve ser. Um pacto de confiança cega.

**x.x**

_N/A: Esse capítulo é meio drama queen... yeaaah, eu sei. Mas é que, sinceramente, eu acho que toda garota já teve uma super briga com uma das suas melhores amigas. Então eu dedico esse capítulo à Superazinha, minha amiguinha que me abandonou, mas que eu nunca vou ser capaz de esquecer; a Anna e a Lih, pessoas que já foram vitímas de cartas bem malvadas, que escrevi em momentos de fúria e cega, e que eu não escreveria novamente; e ao filme "Da magia à sedução" que tem um pacto de sangue e é um dos meus filmes favoritos, sendo o lugar de onde saiu a idéia do pacto. _

_Afinal, que pessoa que já assistiu esse filme consegue esquecer do eterno "ele vai saber montar um pônei de trás pra frente, saber virar panquecas no ar, adorar crianças, seu símbolo preferido será uma estrela e ele terá um olho verde e outro azul"_

_Cara, só não é mais perfeito que James Potter. /baba/_

_/autora triste/_

_É isso. Espero que gostem. MIL agradecimento a quem comentou/leu/clicou no link. As respostas estão na caixa de correio de vocês._

_Beijos,  
Muffim._


	7. Traição

Capítulo VII:

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Capítulo VII: Traição**

_Jim,_

_Me encontre no sétimo andar. Saia agora da sala que eu saio daqui a uns cinco minutos. E se apresse. Eu não tenho a vida inteira pra você, _maninho_._

_Bex_

_PS: Ninguém passa por lá essa hora, certo? Porque se passam, é melhor sua mente marota encontrar outro lugar e me avisar ANTES de sair._

Um pedaço de pergaminho amassado aterrissou sobre James, que o capturou no ar com sua eterna perícia. Correu os olhos pelo papel rapidamente, jogou no fogo da lareira e ergueu um polegar para Becky, que conversava na parte oposta da Sala Comunal.

- O que foi? – perguntou Peter, erguendo os olhos de seu livro sobre realização pessoal.

- Era só a Becky me enchendo. Coisa de irmã mais nova pentelha, como ela diz – ele jogou a cabeça para trás e acrescentou: - Peter, seu idiota, se eu te ver mais uma vez com esse livro ridículo eu juro que faço você engolir ele.

A menção de uma possível ação maior, Sirius, que estivera quase morrendo de tédio, segundo seus próprios pensamentos, levantou-se e observou a capa do livro.

- Ew, que coisa mais idiota, Wormtail. Você parece as minhas primas lendo aquelas revistas adolescentes idiotas e fazendo testes pra descobrir se a alma gêmea da vida delas terá cabelos escuros ou claros – Peter ergueu os olhos para Sirius, que parecia ter um prazer sádico de atormentar sua vida e suspirou.

- Meu tio escreveu esse livro e distribuiu uma cópia para todos da família. Eu realmente preciso ler, porque TODOS que me mandam cartas perguntam o que eu achei do livro e se meu tio não é um maravilhoso escritor – em seguida ele fez um gesto de vômito nada educado.

- Deixa ele. Peter só não quer ser o único que não sabe encontrar a realização por meio da observação das cores da natureza ou seja lá o que – Remus se manifestou, erguendo os olhos de seus quadrinhos. – E, Prongs, a minha proposta de trocar de apelido com você ainda está de pé. Você é realmente muito mais aluado que eu.

James meramente se moveu com o comentário do amigo. Estava tentando se lembrar se realmente passavam muitas pessoas àquela tapeçaria no mesmo instante que outro pedaço rasgado de pergaminho chegou.

_VAI LOGO._

- Pessoa bem sucinta, essa Chann – comentou Sirius, olhando de soslaio o bilhete do amigo.

- Eu tenho que ir – ele se levantou, espreguiçando longamente. – E pelo amor de Deus, arranjem alguma coisa pra fazer, antes que a gente morra de tédio aqui.

- As aventuras de _Martin Miggs, o trouxa pirado_ são bem legais pra mim.

- Até uma cópia do Código Penal é legal pra você, Moony. Logo, você não conta – disse Sirius, se jogando no sofá de novo. - Mas nós somos três morrendo de tédio aqui e sem nada pra fazer.

- Isso porque o seu conceito de diversão envolve sempre alguém sofrendo, Pads. Não minta. Da próxima vez, você coloca um bicho-papão no meio do Grande Salão, só pra ver os calouros chorarem de medo.

Então, Remus percebeu que tinha falado demais. Demais mesmo.

- Adorei a idéia, Moony – disse Sirius, já sorridente. – E eu tenho certeza que tem um bicho- papão no armário de vassouras do terceiro andar. Mas o Filch é tão tapado que nem se deu conta.

- Isso é idiota e infantil – alertou Remus, para ninguém em especial.

- E que motivo mais a gente teria pra fazer? – disse James, já saindo.

E, por mais que _tivesse_ que ler aquele livro, Peter achou bem mais legal planejar quando todos descessem até o Grande Salão, no dia seguinte.

E _Martin Miggs _foi prontamente colocado de lado.

**x.x**

James chegou ao sétimo andar olhando para os lados. Não era realmente muito esperto ter marcado um ponto ali, ainda mais faltando quinze minutos para o toque de recolher.

Não que ele se importasse com aquilo, pensou ele, andando para lá e para cá pelo corredor. Mas McGonagall já estava bem irritada com ele, sem que Filch desse mais uma detenção por estar fora da cama depois do toque. E cumprir duas detenções na mesma noite era realmente… _impossível._

E continuou andando, absorto no pensamento sobre como seria bom um lugar que Filch não conhecesse. Passagens secretas ele conhecia muitas, mas ninguém conversa dentro de uma passagem, certo?

Então Rebecca chegou.

- Que porta é essa, atrás de você? – ela perguntou, desconfiada.

- Do que você… - ele começou a perguntar antes de se virar e avistar a porta. James xingou alto de surpresa, antes de adiantar a mão para a maçaneta.

- JAMES! Você não sabe o que é!

- Por isso mesmo – respondeu ele, dando de ombros. – Vou descobrir – Rebecca rolou os olhos e apertou o punho da varinha sob as vestes. Ela que não se arriscava.

Sem ter de fazer força nenhuma, o maroto abriu a porta misteriosa. Uma sala grande, mas aconchegante, se relevou. Ao fundo, o fogo crepitava na lareira, cheia de adornos. Um belo conjunto de sofás e poltronas circundava a dita lareira, e, no centro, uma mesa de mogno com chaleiras fumegantes.

- Vem, Bex! – exclamou o animado James, já entrando na dita sala.

- Jim, você não sabe que sala é essa! Vamos pra outro lugar, anda!

- Olha lá, aqueles sofás estão PEDINDO para que a gente sente neles! – ele voltou, agarrou o braço da amiga, e a puxou para dentro – Fecha a porta – ele resmungou, já se jogando no sofá.

- Educação mandou lembranças, hein? Cadê o "Por favor, Bex querida, você poderia fechar essa porta?"

- Está nas entrelinhas… Não vai fechar?

- Muito legal da sua parte. E não, não vou fechar, porque essa sala pode resolver engolir a gente, ou nos trancar aqui até virarmos só dois montes de ossos, ou…

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Bex. Você lê o Profeta demais pra sua própria sanidade mental – respondeu ele, já se levantando pra fechar a tal porta.

- Ãh?

- O Profeta é muito assustador. Deus sabe que Peter quase molhou as calças na última vez que tentou ler um… Desde então só Remus tem estômago pra'quilo.

Rebecca riu alto.

- Ah, James, se você não existisse, tinha de ser inventado – imediatamente o maroto inchou de orgulho. – Retiro o que disse – ela acrescentou rapidamente, sem surtir efeito algum.

- Tome cuidado com a sua sombra, porque o Lorde das Quantas pode ter resolvido seguir carreira de mímico, hein? Nunca se sabe – e ele desatou a rir da própria piada, antes mesmo que Rebecca risse também.

- Se você não existisse, seu aniversário seria data comemorativa da sua não-existência, isso sim.

- Ai, quer me magoar, Bex? Isso lá é coisa que se faça com uma pobre alma indefesa?

- Você e indefeso na mesma frase? É pra rir ou algo assim?

- Se não fosse esse chocolate quente aqui, eu ia embora.

- Leve o chocolate com você. Jim, isso pode ser veneno sabia?

- E você devia ser proibida de ler o Profeta, sabia? Esse é um dos melhores chocolates que eu já provei. Prova.

- Eu, hein? Alguém precisa ficar vivo, pra poder levar o seu corpo pra fora daqui, quando você começar a morrer. Erm… Acho que isso vai ser nojento. Não tenho certeza se qu…

Mas nesse instante James se levantou com sua caneca de chocolate e parou de frente para ela.

- Bebe agora. Não tem desculpa. Se eu morrer, você também vai, porque foi você que me trouxe aqui. Engole agora.

Ela selou a boca hermeticamente, e negou com a cabeça.

- Ou eu jogo isso no seu cabelo – ele ameaçou.

- Eu limp... – ela se adiantou a responder, por força do hábito, mas o líquido imediatamente escorreu por sua garganta, e ela começou a tossir com força, rapidamente transformando tosse em acesso de riso. – Eu te odeio, sabia?

- Também te odeio – ele respondeu indiferente – Agora, o chocolate é bom, não é?

- Eu ainda acho que é veneno, mas vou beber – James fez um gesto de vitória com o braço livre, como se tivesse ganhado a guerra.

- Então, o que eu vim fazer aqui, além, é claro, de beber veneno?

- Conversar.

- Sobre?

- Sam e Sirius – James arregalou os olhos e quase cuspiu seu chocolate.

- Pra quê? – perguntou incrédulo, fazendo Rebecca mergulhar rapidamente no motivo da briga com a amiga.

- Ok, a Sam gosta do Sirius. Mas ele não gosta dela, se é isso que você queria ouvir.

- Bom, na realidade eu já sabia disso – ela bebeu mais chocolate. – Quer dizer, é o Black, ele não tem coração… essas coisas.

O maroto riu alto.

- Ele diz o mesmo de você.

- Sério? Ai, que orgulho. Espero nunca decepcionar.

- Eu posso até acreditar em Papai Noel, mas não em milagres tão distantes – ele revidou, com um sorriso irônico.

- Que bom. Esse é realmente um grande elogio…

- Pra uma pessoa tão pequena…

Rebecca estreitou os olhos.

- Hey, eu não sou baixinha; tenho 1,63 m com muito orgulho, viu?

- E isso não é ser uma tampinha… Sei… Muito suspeito, isso…

- Ah, e o que me diz de você? Pelo menos eu posso colocar um salto pra disfarçar, _você não_! – ela riu debochada da cara de James - Enfim, o fato é que o Sirius tem que convidar a Sam pro Baile.

- Porque você não pede isso pra ele, então?

- Porque ele nem iria me ouvir. Ele ouve você. E você sabe que ele SÓ ouve VOCÊ.

James não negou, apesar de discordar em parte; daria muito trabalho para contra-argumentar.

- E porque ele tem que convidar ela? Ok, ela gosta dele e tudo o mais, mas eu já disse que, que eu saiba, ele não gosta dela.

- Porque ela não vai no Baile se não for com ele. E, como eu sou uma amiga legal…

- Cheia de peso na consciência, por ter brigado com ela justamente por isso… - James interrompeu.

- Ah, ok. É verdade; eu estou cheia de peso na consciência. Mas eu realmente quero que ela vá… Daí, sei lá, ela pode conhecer alguém por lá e desencanar do seu amigo sem coração.

- Então, o que você está dizendo é pra que o Sirius seja o seu presente de Natal para a Sam, mas que ela vai largá-lo durante a festa?

- Pondo as coisas dessa forma fica… erm… meio calculista.

- Mas é! Quer dizer, eu não me oponho, porque eu acho até engraçado, mas o Sirius não vai querer nem um pouco.

- Você não precisa realmente relevar _todo_ o plano.

- Supondo que eu consiga convencê-lo, Bex, tem um problema: ele já convidou a Füller, da Lufa-lufa.

A garota gemeu, mas não disse palavra. Os dois permaneceram quietos durante alguns momentos, o cérebro dela funcionando a todo vapor.

- E se ele convidar a Sam pra dançar? – perguntou, já prevendo a resposta.

- Eu acho que a Füller não vai gostar da idéia. Você gostaria?

- Não… Mas, é o Black! Ela já deve saber que ele é imprevisível.

- Se ela achasse algo assim, não teria aceito o convite – James argumentou inocentemente, fazendo a amiga rir alto.

- Ah, as coisas que você me obriga a ouvir. Há muito mais entre um convite e um sim do que você pode supor – e continuou a rir da _inocência_ dele.

- O quê, por exemplo?

- Não acho que eu deveria te iniciar em segredos tão obscuros.

- Então eu não te ajudo com a Sam.

Rebecca fechou a cara.

- Ah, pra quê você quer saber? O que te importa é que aceitem, não é? Aliás, quem você convidou?

- A Liz. – e completou, ante a indagação muda da ouvinte. – Elizabeth Webster, Corvinal, quarto ano.

- Nossa, agora foi a ficha completa. Só falta data de nascimento.

James a ignorou.

- E é claro que me importa porque aceitaram o convite! Isso muda tudo!

- Ah, eu e minha grande boca… Enfim, o fato é que vocês, Marotos, são – ela pareceu fazer um extremo esforço – bem… populares. Pronto, agora você vai se achar até a semana que vem.

- Nada que eu já não soubesse – desdenhou ele, sorrindo abertamente.

- Ai, Deus, daí-me paciência. Enfim, e quando algum de vocês convida uma garota, ela pode querer simplesmente… erm… exibi-los pras amigas – ela se pôs a encher sua caneca de chocolate novamente, e se prolongando muito.

- Mas eu achei que só nós fizéssemos isso… Sab…

- Ai, poupe-me dos detalhes – ela interrompeu. – Já é bastante ruim saber que tipo de conversa pode acontecer num dormitório masculino sem uma descrição detalhada.

- Fresca.

- Grosso.

- Opa! Não precisa ofender!

- Cala a boca! Foi você quem começou!

James estirou a língua pra fora da boca antes de continuar:

- Então quer dizer que vocês chegam no dormitório e - ele respirou fundo antes de encarnar uma voz extremamente aguda – "Ai, amiga, você sabe que James Potter, aquele maroto gostosão me convidou pra ir ao Baile com ele? Viu como eu sou melhor que você?!"

- Ai, porque você não pula da Torre de Astronomia pra ver o que acontece, hein? Deus, isso foi nojento.

- Mas é isso, não é?

- Nem de longe. Nós não precisamos fazer uma coisa infantil dessa. Simplesmente contamos que, por exemplo, você nos convidou pra ir ao Baile.

- E quando que vocês exibem o troféu?

- Nós não exibimos, James! É uma coisa subentendida!

- Ai, isso é muito complicado. Vamos voltar o Sirius, que pelo menos eu posso entender um pouco dessa conversa.

- Eu sabia que você não ia entender – sentenciou ela, com ar de superioridade.

- Você que não explica direito.

- Pergunte para a Liz, então – disse ela, pondo um incrível sarcasmo no nome da garota.

- É, talvez.

- Isso foi uma ironia. Se você perguntar isso pra ela, a garota vai pensar que você está insinuando que ela aceitou seu convite por interesse e vai ficar muito, muito magoada.

- Mas e se esse for o caso dela?

- Ela vai se fingir de magoada, o que dá na mesma pra você.

Ele passou um segundo em silêncio, antes de retomar a fala:

- Então, como vamos fazer com o Sirius?

Rebecca riu alto antes de expor sua idéia:

- Eu arranjo alguém pra tirar a tal Füller pra dançar. Então o Sirius fica sozinho e vai poder pedir a Sam pra dançar.

- Tem certeza que não é mais fácil simplesmente conviver com sua consciência pesada?

Ela ignorou o comentário.

- Agora o difícil é levar a Sam até o Baile… - ela comentou para o nada.

- Eu vou tirar um cochilo aqui, ok? Quando tiver o plano compl… AI! Pra que tanta violência? – reclamou ele, logo após ser acertado por uma almofada certeira. – É muita injustiça, você foi batedora e eu sou só um pobre artilheiro!

- Eu quero idéias, Jim! Eu realmente preciso fazer isso acontecer!

- Eu tenho medo que você não esteja contando pra mim todo seu plano, Bex – ele disse de repente.

A garota pestanejou.

- Porque você diz isso?

- Porque nós dois sabemos que uma dança não vai fazer diferença nenhuma. Sam não vai deixar de gostar do Sirius e nem o contrário vai acontecer. E, sabendo disso, eu não vejo porque você está tão interessada nessa dança.

- Você só parece um total idiota, sabia?

- Já ouvi dizer – respondeu ele, sorrindo. – Agora, qual o plano? Completo.

- É pura idiotice minha.

- Você queria juntar os dois, não é? – ela não respondeu – Você só parece sem coração, sabia?

- Já ouvi dizer – ela respondeu num murmúrio. _"Idiota, idiota, idiota…"_, ela repetia mentalmente para si.

Caiu o silêncio novamente na sala, no qual Rebecca se encolheu no sofá, bebericando mais chocolate.

- Você sempre se culpa por tudo. Só que às vezes você não tem culpa das coisas, Bex… erm… nesse caso você tem, mas não é a regra.

- Isso não está ajudando muito – ela disse com um meio sorriso, e acrescentou: - Às vezes eu acho que você me conhece demais pro meu próprio bem.

- Agora é a parte que você me mata dizendo que eu sei demais? Porque se for eu quero escrever meu testamento.

- Bobo.

- Boba.

- Somos todos bobos, então.

- Bobona.

- Bobão.

Silêncio novamente.

- Bex?

- Hum?

- Eu acho melhor a gente voltar pra Torre, então.

- É… se você sair da linha de novo, vai pegar detenção nas férias.

- Seria um recorde, certo?

- Eu acho que não devia ter dado a idéia. Agora você vai _querer_ pegar detenção nas férias.

- Talvez… - ele respondeu meio misterioso. – Vamos, então?

Eles se levantaram, discutindo sobre a idéia maluca da detenção. Saíram da sala, James lamentando quando a porta desapareceu.

- Eu vou descobrir que porta é essa, juro.

- Sei, sei.

- Vou mesmo!

- Claro, Jimmy. Claro.

Eles viraram o corredor certos de que ninguém passava ali àquela hora. Mas não tiveram tanta certeza assim, momentos depois.

- Rebecca?!

**x.x**

O coração de Rebecca falhou uma batida quando percebeu a situação como um todo. E falhou outra quando ouviu a voz de Henry pela segunda vez.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? E com… ele?

- Calma, Smeath. Nós somos só amigos, ok? – disse James, que aparentemente também entendera perfeitamente o que o capitão queria dizer.

Ela queria falar. Queria se explicar. Mas… essa não era a primeira vez que Henry desconfiava dela com James. Será que isso tudo não era para mostrar pra ela que ele não conseguia confiar nem o mínimo do necessário nela?

Por isso, permaneceu calada.

- Eu sabia que vocês dois tinham alguma coisa! Aquele dia de visita à Hogsmeade, você ficou todo surpreso comigo… Claro que você achava que era VOCÊ que sairia com ela, não é?

- Não! Eu só fiquei surpreso, eu já tinha par! – respondeu James, se irritando com o silêncio de Rebecca. Porque ela não falava nada?

Mas Henry o ignorou pela segunda vez.

- Depois, no dia seguinte vocês ficaram conversando durante quase todo o café. Com certeza você queria explicações, não é, Potter? Daí, vocês devem ter terminado o casinho de vocês…

Rebecca cerrou os punhos, enquanto uma forte sensação de enjôo a dominava. Sentia tanta raiva que poderia vomitar a qualquer minuto; ele estava entendendo _tudo_ errado.

- Mas você sentia saudade dele, não é? Por isso esteve tão estranha. Não eram suas amigas… ERA ELE! Por isso, também, que você nem ficou tão alegre quando começamos a namorar… você não queria a mim… Então, reatou seu caso e ficou toda alegre de novo… nunca foram as suas amigas. Sempre foi uma farsa - ele tomou fôlego. – Você é nojenta, Rebecca.

A garota continuava impassível. Simplesmente não valia a pena explicar nada. Não moveu praticamente um músculo ao dizer:

- É isso que você tinha a dizer?

- Por quê? Tem algum detalhe que eu esqueci? Ah, me desculpe, é que são tantos…!

A garota não alterou suas feições enquanto avançava rapidamente até o capitão, e desferiu um tapa certeiro no rosto dele, mas ele segurou seu punho.

Mantendo o sangue frio, ela vociferou:

- Nunca mais me ofenda desse jeito, ouviu? – depois, puxou seu braço.

Mas Henry não soltou.

- Você não vai embora. Temos muito que conversar.

- Eu não tenho nada a conversar com alguém como você. Agora, faz favor de me soltar? Você me enoja tanto que eu vou vomitar a qualquer minuto.

- Não vou soltar até eu falar tudo que quero falar – ele revidou, uma veia pulsando em sua têmpora. E, antes que Rebecca pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, um soco acertou em cheio o rosto de Henry, que soltou a garota, enquanto tentava se equilibrar para não cair.

Ela sentia o pulso arder, tamanha era a força que ele colocara ali. Mas não ousou olhar; não daria esse prazer de tê-la machucado. Ao invés disso, virou-se para James, que empunhava a varinha.

- Ela só conversa com você se _ela_ quiser – naquele momento, Pirraça, o _poltergaist_ do castelo apareceu, guinchando de prazer com a desgraça alheia.

- Vamos, Jamesie, acerte o outro olho dele! Vai!

Rebecca e Henry (com o olho que lhe restava intacto) olharam surpresos para Pirraça, que flutuava zombeteiro acima de tudo. Então, James gritou para o homenzinho.

- Acerte as contas com ele, sim? – e o _poltergaist _desapareceu, prometendo a Henry que voltaria daqui a pouco.

- Não vai brigar como homem, hein? – resmungou o capitão.

- Ah, olhe pra você! – James revidou – Se alguma coisa ainda funciona na sua cabeça, corre pro seu quarto, antes que Pirraça volte – encerrou, sem esconder seu sorriso de vitória.

Henry pareceu desconcertado por um minuto, antes de voltar-se para Rebecca, que permanecera calada todo esse tempo, tentando não vomitar.

- Quanto a você, Chann, fique sabendo que está tudo acabado entre nós. Eu nunca tive tanto nojo de alguém como de você. Agora, vamos ver se você arranja um outro idiota pra enganar até o Baile.

- Mas eu já tenho um, querido. E ele não é nem um pouco idiota, como certas pessoas.

E, voltando-se para James, puxou o maroto pelo colarinho, beijando-o.

**x.x**

_N/A: Por Deus, que confusão que eu armei! Espero que ninguém fique muito confuso com tudo... qualquer coisa, é só as referências que o Henry faz se explicam nos capítulos 4 e 5._

_Bom, gente, perdoem-me por demorar tanto. O problema era que eu já tinha o capítulo 7 pronto, e ele era TOTALMENTE diferente desse. Só que eu não queria colocá-lo no ar, porque ele não faz mais parte da história... mas eu gostava dele, então minha mente TOTAL travou pra tentar reescrever. Foi um verdadeiro parto pra escrever esse capítulo!_

_Cá entre nós, eu gostei de toda essa briga (66)... E tipo, perdão a quem gosta da fic só quando fala dos marotos e suas peças e tal... Mas é que, sendo época de Baile, fica difícil não cair na discussão sobre namoros e tudo ;)_

_Mas, cap que vem, eu JURO, vai ter peças marotas! . _

_E quanto a James/Becky... Bem... OBVIAMENTE, o shipper ainda é James/Lily, mas, vejamos o que meu humor me dita no próximo capítulo... Tenham MEDOOOOO!_

_E, por favor, comentem. Essa é uma fic relativamente difícil de escrever, já que eu tenho mais facilidade com textos em 1ª pessoa, então eu acho que, quando vocês gostam, não custa nada comentar, ou adicionar em alguma dessas listas... Não é nada demais! É só pra que eu saiba se vale a pena continuar!_

_E, por fim, mas não menos importante, MUITO obrigada a quem já comentou até agora!_

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._

_PS: Próximo capítulo vem até segunda, dia 14.07;_

_PPS: Se não gostarem, podem comentar dizendo que não gostaram também!_


	8. Irmãos, talvez

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Capítulo VIII: Irmãos, talvez**

- Rebecca – o uso de seu nome completo, algo tão raro por parte de James, sobressaltou a garota. – Eu gostaria de saber de onde você tirou a idéia que pode ir me beijando quando bem te dá na telha – o maroto se pronunciou, tão logo Henry já não estava presente.

Mas ela não tinha uma resposta. Então, ele continuou:

- Sabe, não é como se fosse a primeira vez que uma coisa assim acontece… e, bem, no verão nós dois decidimos que éramos irmãos muito melhores.

Ele não estava irritado, alguma ínfima parte de seu cérebro observou. Surpreso, sim… Assustado, talvez… Tão assustado quanto ela…

A loira não tinha cabeça para conversar. A sensação desagradável que se apossara dela desde que avistou Henry continuava ali, cutucando suas entranhas com força renovada.

E o único pensamento racional que lhe rodava era que não devia ter comido tanto no jantar, porque agora aquilo tudo simplesmente ameaçava voltar, junto do grande borrão de lágrimas que seu mundo começara a se transformar. Lentamente, escorregou pela rocha fria, e o maroto postou-se ao seu lado.

- Hey, hey, calma… Não é como se você beijasse tão mal assim, não precisa chorar, Bex – ele passou o braço sobre os ombros da grifinória, e ela sorriu languidamente, mas se afastou imediatamente, como se ele a queimasse.

- Eu… me desculpe, James – ela se levantou num salto, limpando as lágrimas. – Eu vou para meu quarto.

- Ainda tem gente na Sala Comunal. Se você for lá nesse estado vai estragar todo nosso teatro – ela parou de andar, mas não se virou. – E eu sei que não você não quer isso.

Então ela se virou, desfazendo os poucos passos que dera, mas dessa vez deitou a cabeça sobre as pernas estendidas do amigo.

- Eu não gosto de te ver chorar. Quer que eu substitua Pirraça na missão dele? Faço com o maior prazer.

Porém James continuou sem resposta. Era tanta coisa que rodava pela cabeça dela que esse se transformou num daqueles momentos que só as lágrimas traduziam todo o turbilhão de pensamentos.

_A desconfiança de Henry... Seus sentimentos sempre muito confusos em relação a James… Todos pensando que ela era uma traíra, em questão de horas… Aquele beijo, e o grande erro que ele fora… Toda a situação com Henry, e os prováveis prejuízos para James no quadribol… E além disso…_

- LIZ! – ela gritou, assustando o grifinório, que xingou baixinho quando entendeu o recado.

- É, eu já pensei nisso. Estava pensando agora mesmo – no instante seguinte Rebecca se levantou, sentando no chão frio, como se tivesse tomado outro choque:

- James, você tem que ir falar com ela, AGORA! Se ela souber por outra pessoa… er, não vai ser muito bom e eu vou morrer de remorso.

Mas ele apenas cruzou as pernas na posição de lótus e a observou demoradamente, fazendo-a bufar.

- Como é que você pode fazer coisas tão idiotas sem nem pensar duas vezes e agora fica aí, parado, pensando, enquanto ela está a minutos de saber e… - ela não terminou de falar. Tinha medo do que James estava pensando. Era estranho ver ele, sempre tão falante… _quieto_. O que quer que fosse, ela não esperava nada menor que uma grande surpresa.

Ele continuou parado e assanhou os cabelos, uma expressão confusa se formando em seu rosto.

- Oi! – ela tentou pela terceira vez, já desesperada com aquele silêncio pensativo – Eu sei que sou linda, mas dá pra correr até a Corvinal e falar com ela?!

Então a expressão se suavizou e ele disse num murmúrio:

- Você _é_ linda, Bex – e iniciou o segundo beijo da noite.

Que terminou tão rápido quanto começou:

- Jim – ela disse, enquanto o afastava suavemente, e, de repente, uma idéia lhe ocorreu: se Lily resolvesse sair para procurá-la.

Ah, era melhor nem pensar.

- Hum? – ele se manifestou, visivelmente querendo saber a continuação da fala. Tentando manter o pensamento longe do que aconteceria quando suas amigas descobrissem esse seu envolvimento com James, ela continuou:

- Faz quatro meses, Jim. Quatro meses que a gente decidiu que éramos irmãos melhores do que… - ela procurou uma palavra melhor, mas foi derrotada - namorados. Faz alguns minutos que eu terminei meu namoro. E tem a Liz…

- Nós não estamos namorando, se é isso que você quis dizer.

- Não é só isso. Simplesmente eu acho que tudo isso não é certo – ela encerrou, pedindo aos céus que James ignorasse seu argumento.

- Você esqueceu um número – ele disse com um sorriso maroto.

- Ãh?

- Nosso namoro, se é que dá pra chamar assim, durou uma semana – ela encarou-o, esperando que ele quebrasse o suspense – Você não acha que simplesmente foi _pouco_ tempo demais?

- Você está insinuando que foi uma decisão precipitada?

- Bom, eu posso ser maravilhoso e tudo o mais, mas acho que poderíamos ter cometido esse erro.

Rebecca o encarou e ele sustentou o olhar. Se era inconseqüente? Com toda a certeza. Se era precipitado? Mais do que tudo.

- Eu não sei se estou disposta a assumir o risco, Jim.

- Que risco? – ele perguntou, no seu melhor sorriso inocente.

- Você é o risco – ela respirou fundo, expondo todos os pensamentos que vinham lhe ocorrendo. - Já pensou o que nossos amigos dirão? Que todo mundo vai achar que nós tivemos um casinho secreto durante todo esse tempo? Que eu traí Henry?

- Eu acho que você devia ter pensado melhor antes de agarrar uma pobre criatura indefesa como eu na frente dele.

Como resposta, levou um tapa no ombro.

- Eu já estava me esquecendo como você era chato.

- Eu já estava me esquecendo como você é violenta.

Outro tapa.

- E o quadribol? Como é que vai ser agora?

Ele pesou a pergunta alguns segundos antes de dar de ombros.

- Quem se importa? Ninguém vai me colocar pra fora do time, eu sei disso. Henry não agüentaria a pressão. Se eu saio, Sirius sai. Se nós dois sairmos, Grifinória vai cair em peso em cima dele, para que nos coloque de volta.

- Falou o cara modesto.

- E as suas amigas? Quer dizer, depois dessa briga… nós dois juntos não vai ser hipócrita?

Ela deu um risinho sarcástico.

- Se vai ser hipócrita? Vai ser nojento de tão hipócrita. Depois disso posso pegar minhas coisas e me mudar pras masmorras.

Ele fez uma careta, mas mudou de assunto rapidamente:

- Então, já analisou todos os problemas desse possível relacionamento? Porque eu queria saber minha resposta, se não for um esforço muito grande.

Imediatamente seu coração disparou tanto que ela achou que ele pudesse ouvir. James estava fazendo pressão, de uma forma clara e óbvia. Mas era tão típico dele. Sempre sabendo tudo que queria.

E, por um momento, lhe ocorreu o que Henry iria pensar se ela não fosse realmente namorada do maroto. _Mentirosa_. Era isso que ela seria.

E, então, ela teve certeza que estava disposta a assumir o risco.

- Sabe… eu acho que assumo o risco.

- Inclusive o de alguém aparecer aqui a qualquer momento? E de pegarmos uma detenção – seus olhos brilharam sob a fraca iluminação das varinhas de ambos – nas _férias_?

- Com certeza.

**x.x**

Horas mais tarde, certo casal de quartanistas podia ser observado voltando sorrateiramente para a Torre Grifinória, rindo discretamente por não serem pegos por ninguém em seu _passeio_ ilegal.

Rebecca subiu as escadas de seu dormitório numa mistura de apreensão com tentativa de entender os acontecimentos da noite agitada, entrou sorrateira no quarto, esperando que todas estivessem dormindo… mas no instante que o _click_ do fechar da porta foi ouvido, as luzes se acenderam no quarto.

- Era muita presunção minha achar que você estaria dormindo, certo?

- Certíssimo – uma massa sonolenta de cabelos ruivos respondeu.

- Então, como foi com o Henry? – Sam perguntou entre bocejos, enquanto Lice acordava lentamente.

Alguma coisa na expressão de Rebecca deve tê-la denunciado, mesmo à baixa luz das varinhas, ou talvez tenha sido a grande demora para responder…

- O quê aconteceu? – Lily, que era a mais acordada, perguntou astutamente.

- Bom… definitivamente eu tive um encontro – ela disse, escolhendo as palavras demoradamente. – Mas, bem… - a garota pousou seus olhos sobre a amiga ruiva e teve uma idéia. Sacou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço.

As três amigas se viram dependuradas de cabeça para baixo no ar no instante seguinte.

- QUE DIABOS VOC…?

- Shhh... falem baixo! – ela implorou, levando o indicador aos lábios. Mas no instante seguinte as outras três ocupantes do quarto desataram a falar e nada se ouvia com clareza. – QUIETAS! – Bex gritou, fazendo todas se calarem. – Eu pendurei vocês porque o que eu vou dizer pode causar… hum… certa fúria nas minhas amigas; e eu quero ter tempo de me justificar antes que vocês queiram me cortar em pedaços e mandar os elfos fazerem ensopado de mim.

Todas resmungaram, mas aquiesceram.

- E, antes de tudo: sim, eu fui hipócrita… mas o eu nunca achei qu…

- Será que dá pra falar logo, sabe, não é VOCÊ que está de CABEÇA PARA BAIXO! – o protesto de Lily foi acolhido com salvas pelas outras.

- Ok, o que eu tenho pra dizer é bem complicado, na realidade, mas vou dizer o essencial, ESSENCIAL mesmo… euejamesestamosnamorando.

Desnecessário dizer que ninguém entendeu palavra, obrigando Rebecca a repetir com mais calma.

- Eu tenho um namorado. Mas esse não é o mesmo namorado que eu tinha quando saí da sala comunal, umas horas atrás – gritos de histeria se seguiram, demorando alguns segundo para tudo voltar ao normal – Eu terminei com Henry. Mas eu estou namorando…

- Fala logo!

- James.

BAM. Nada caiu no dormitório das quatro garotas. Mas o peso da notícia certamente teria feito esse estrondo, se fosse corpóreo.

- Potter? – a voz de Sam se fez presente, confirmando o que já era óbvio.

- O próprio.

BAM.

- Lily, eu cuido de você por último, porque é a que me dá mais medo – a ruiva meramente grunhiu. Rebecca, escolhendo claramente a opção mais fácil, voltou-se para Alice – Lice, você promete não me bater, espancar, torturar, mat…

- Becky, eu não vou fazer nada disso! Eu sempre achei que vocês dois são um lindo casal!

Rebecca rolou os olhos.

- Lice, você acha até o Pettigrew e a McGonagall um lindo casal – mas, pela expressão da amiga, ficou bem óbvio que ela não achava isso.

- EW! Becky, eu realmente pretendia dormir ainda essa noite! – a outra riu e liberou Alice do encanto – E, pelo amor de Deus, não faça mais isso. Minhas costas nunca mais serão a mesma.

A loira passou por Lily novamente, mas ainda ignorou a amiga.

- Eu vou pular você de novo porque… bem, dá pra ouvir seu cérebro decidindo qual a melhor poção para me castigar – as outras duas riram e a ruiva grunhiu pela segunda vez. – Hum… Sammy… eu sinceramente acho que você pode me dar um tapa. Vamos, vai fundo.

-Do que é que você está falando?

- Er, bem – ela não planejara que Sam não iria entender e ela teria que explicar toda a situação. – Sabe, Sirius e James…

- Ãh?

- Ela está querendo dizer que é uma hipócrita nojenta. Disse tudo aquilo sobre o Sirius e agora… - Lily pareceu absolutamente incapaz de continuar a frase.

- Er, obrigada, Lils. Era basicamente isso. Apesar de não ser uma forma exatamente elogiosa de dizer…

- Eu não vejo nada de anormal. A situação é totalmente diferente. Quer dizer, você e James se conhecem desde o berço e de uma amizade assim é um pulo pra virar um namoro. Já eu e Sirius…

Ela não precisou continuar. De repente, Rebecca se sentiu terrivelmente egoísta. Afinal, ela tinha ido buscar ajuda para a amiga e voltara agora com um namorado, não tinha?

_Droga_, pensou. E a segunda garota foi para o chão.

- Sinceramente, eu concordo com a Lice, NUNCA mais faça isso de novo! – Rebecca riu e voltou-se para Lily, que tinha as veias da cabeça ressaltadas por tanto tempo de cabeça para baixo.

- Lils, eu sei que você ia se revoltar e tudo o mais, mas eu não vou pedir desculpas por estarnamorando James. Na verdade, isso é um problema seu, Lily. Eu não quero que você resolva gostar dele de uma hora pra outra. Só quero que você aceite que eu gosto dele.

Rebecca ouviu suas palavras ecoarem em seus ouvidos. Sentia-se estranha. Aquele não era seu jeito de falar. Sentia-se assim desde a briga com Sam. E agora sentia-se como uma pré-dona-de-casa, já cantando aos quatro ventos que amava seu futuro marido e…

O pensamento de uma vida tão medíocre fez seu estômago embrulhar novamente.

- Me põe no chão. Eu estou ficando com dor de cabeça.

Com um movimento da varinha Lily emborcou no chão.

- Você gos… - Lily cerrou os punhos, como se tivesse colocando toda sua força ali, depois, soltou os pulsos e riu abertamente. – Você está zombando da nossa cara!

A loira rolou os olhos, enquanto Alice e Sam acordavam de seu estado de quase sono.

- Eu estou falando sério, Lils – ela ouviu sua voz estranha novamente e perguntou-se onde estavam a ironia e o sarcasmo, seus tão fiéis companheiros. – Você quer sinceramente entender que eu estou falando sério pelo modo difícil?

- Hum – longo bocejo – eu acho que ela está falando sério sobre o namoro – opinou Alice.

- Vocês duas vão dormir, porque não estão percebendo mais nada – ela resmungou, apesar de sorrir abertamente. – Becky, Becky… Você pode enganar _certas_ pessoas morrendo de sono, mas eu estou bem acordada e percebi que você está pregando uma peça.

- Mas é…

- Você não disse uma ironia desde que entrou aqui. Nem um sarcasmo mínimo. Muita doçura na voz. Pra mim isso é, claramente, uma brincadeira. De mau gosto, se quer saber.

Então, o mais inesperado aconteceu. Os olhos muito azuis da garota se encheram de lágrimas e ela se jogou na cama, como se estivesse desistindo.

- Hoje – proclamou para o teto -, _definitivamente,_ não é meu dia – e ainda falando com o teto, disse: - Agora eu vou dormir, e não quero que NINGUÉM me acorde ou pergunte alguma coisa. Se quiserem, invadam o dormitório masculino e perguntem pro James. Eu quero ENCERRAR meu dia aqui – e fechou o dossel de sua cama. Com sua voz levemente abafada, ainda se pode ouvir: - E, Lily, eu não estava brincando em nenhum momento.

As três se entreolharam, surpresas e quase assustadas. Depois, lentamente, acabaram por ir dormir.

**x.x**

Já era muito tarde, James percebeu ao acordar, horas e horas depois. Apurou os ouvidos em busca de algum som no dormitório, mas não ouviu nada. Abrindo o cortinado, olhou para o relógio: meio dia.

Assobiou baixinho, calculando quanto dormira. Analisou os nós da mão esquerda, procurando algum sinal do soco da noite anterior, mas, aparentemente_,_ uma boa noite de sono fora mais que o suficiente para aquela recuperação.

Claro que na hora havia doído, mas ele não ia desperdiçar o gosto de um soco tão bonito como aqueles saindo no segundo seguinte choramingando.

Ah, um homem tem que ter sua honra.

James continuou deitado, os pensamentos voando. Viu-se pela segunda vez em menos de seis meses pensando em como era engraçado namorar alguém que, até há horas atrás, o chamava de irmão. Sim, estranho, mas não é como se eles tivessem se portado como verdadeiros irmãos ultimamente.

Ainda pensando nisso, ele levantou-se, trocou de roupa e desceu, imaginando se pegaria o almoço e que com certeza a notícia do namoro já havia se espalhado… e foi quando se lembrou da peça que os marotos estavam planejando.

E soltou um sonoro palavrão.

- Mais educação, Potter – uma voz entediada lhe bronqueou. – Você vive num mundo em que existem pessoas educadas, diferentes de você.

James rolou os olhos. Tão cedo… e ele nem havia comido nada ainda. Passou direto pela grifinória, na sua melhor tática de ignorar.

E então chegou à conclusão que sua tática devia estar um pouco gasta, quando ouviu a voz da garota pela segunda vez. Exigindo todo o esforço de seu ser, ele voltou-se para ela, que marcava a página de seu livro cuidadosamente, antes de colocá-lo de lado.

- Becky chegou no dormitório ontem muito estranha – ele rolou os olhos. Ah, Deus, _aquilo._ Não era uma total surpresa, mais, ainda sim, muito entediante. – Muito… er… a palavra certa seria simpática, e como eu sei que você conhece ela, sei que você entende.

Ele assentiu. Havia percebido isso. Mas ele achou que era apenas um instrumento para convencê-lo a ajudar Sam.

- E depois tem toda essa história de dizer que vocês estarem namorando e…

- Nós _estamos_ namorando – James corrigiu rudemente. Ela pareceu desconcertada.

- Então é sério?

- Claro que é. E se você quer saber mais, pergunte para ela que eu realmente estou ocupado.

- O que você fez com ela pra ela ficar tão estranha?

Ele rolou os olhos pela centésima vez. Pensando melhor, ele imaginou que deveria deixar os olhos constantemente voltados para o alto numa conversa com _ela_, para não se dar ao trabalho de girá-los.

- Eu não tenho interesse nenhum em azarar minha amiga de infância _e_ namorada – ele sorriu presunçoso. – Agora, se ela está assim pelo fato de estar namorando o maravilhoso James Potter… eu não posso fazer nada.

Ele deu de ombros e saiu quase correndo em direção ao Grande Salão, sabendo ter deixado uma Evans fula da vida na Torre, mas mais se importando em imaginar se o caos já estaria instalado ou não.

Definitivamente, se não tivessem esperado por ele, todos os três teriam uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

Apesar de todos seus pensamentos assassinos, quando chegou derrapando à cena do almoço, foi com certa pontada de desapontamento que percebeu todos os alunos do recinto almoçando normalmente. Almoçando normalmente até perceberem sua presença e o burburinho começar. Rolou os olhos novamente; Deus, aquilo já estava ficando repetitivo.

Ele apressou o passo até seu lugar reservado ao lado de Sirius, analisando a mesa Grifinória e chegando a conclusão que Bex não estava lá. Mas não se atreveu a procurar por Liz. Era realmente vergonhoso pensar que ele fugiria de bom grado da conversa que seria obrigado a ter com ela em algum momento próximo.

- Achei que nunca fosse acordar – Remus resmungou.

- Pelo visto a noite foi longa para o nosso Prongs! – insinuou Sirius, sorrindo maldosamente.

- Ah, cala a boca!

- E nós sempre achando que ele era um maroto puro e leal aos nossos princípios mais profundos… - começou Sirius.

- Uma alma nobre entre tantas almas – continuou Peter.

- Um coração distinto e austero entre tantos corações… - emendou Remus.

- E você nos decepciona dessa maneira! – exclamou Sirius.

- O _show_ acabou? – o maroto de óculos perguntou entediado, mordendo uma coxinha. – Porque eu quero saber por que, raios, nós ainda não começamos o plano.

Imediatamente todos fizeram um ar de superioridade.

- Você ainda não acordou. Só pode – disse Sirius, como se ele fosse uma criança. E, no instante seguinte, com um pequeno aceno da varinha, um armário muito bem posicionado na lateral da mesa dos professores se abriu e o tal Bicho-Papão saiu de lá.

Peter largou a torrada, e observou as portas do armário se abrirem lentamente, na surdina, com um largo sorriso de prazer no rosto gorducho. Remus observou tudo como se gostasse e, ao mesmo tempo, _não_ gostasse daquilo. Desnecessário dizer que James e Sirius exibiam sorrisos idênticos, enquanto esperavam o verdadeiro _show _começar.

**x.x**

_N/A: Bom, amores, eu tive um surto de criatividade, e aqui estou eu, nas primeiras horas da manhã da segunda (1:54 AM, horário de Brasília), postando o capítulo 8... Ele é meio curto e tal, mas se lembrem que o 7 foi gigantee! _

_Bom, alguns de vocês devem querer me matar por ter juntado o James com a Nem-sempre-tão-querida-Rebecca... Mas é que eu não gosto dessa idéia de definir os pares logo de cara... Enfim, seguindo minha linha de raciocínio, se James não tivesse namorado a Becky, hoje em dia nós estaríamos lendo "Neville Longbottom e as Relíquias da Morte" :) _

_E Harry James Potter não existiria de jeito nenhum. O que não seria legal, então perdoem esse namoro. Em respeito a quem não está a fim de ver o James-perfeitoso /suspiro/ beijando uma menina que NÃO é a Lily, eu pulei essa parte, mas tenho certeza que vocês entenderam a indireta :)_

_**Importante: eu esqueci de informá-los que a fic começa entre Outubro e Novembro do Quarto Ano deles (1973). **Agradeço à Lethicya Black, por ter me dado esse super toque, tão importante!_

_Beijos e muito obrigada à quem vem acompanhando a história, mesmo no anonimato... Se vocês chegaram até aqui, acho que podem estar gostando... então, passe a história para um amigo, e faça seu amigo tão feliz quanto você foi! Se não gostou, e é uma pessoa persistente em terminar a história, passe a história para um inimigo e faça-o tão infeliz quanto você foi... Mas, não se esqueça, SEJA SOLIDÁRIO! _

_E não se esqueçam, eu amo vocês!_

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._

_PS: Próximo capítulo até dia 16.07 (quarta-feira)._


	9. Medo

Disclaimer: Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Capítulo IX: Medo**

Lily chegou bufando ao almoço. Rebecca havia perdido a cabeça! Só uma coisa assim justificava o modo estranho como a amiga estava agindo. Era a melhor explicação que tinha, pois não gostava da idéia de concordar com a afirmação prepotente do maroto, minutos antes: "…pelo fato de estar namorando o maravilhoso James Potter…". A ruiva revirou os olhos. Era… era nojento. Como alguém em sã consciência namorava uma pessoa daquele tipo?

Ainda mais Becky, sua verdadeira companheira na guerra contra os marotos. Estava mais que óbvio que a guerra havia terminado com um movimento bem esperto do inimigo. A grifinória olhou para a sua mesa, mas não teve vontade de se sentar lá. Mudando seu rumo, decidiu que precisava desesperadamente conversar com Severus.

Enquanto andava, notou um armário próximo a seu amigo, que não estava lá antes. Estranhou aquilo. Mas, antes que chegasse lá, as portas do armário se abriram e, segundos depois, com os olhos arregalados de espanto, ela viu sua própria figura caída no chão, um filete de sangue escorrendo pela testa… morta.

Alguém na mesa sonserina gritou, mas ela não reconheceu quem era. Quando chegou ao local, o caos já havia se instalado por todo o Salão. Professores corriam de um lado para o outro, tentando controlar os alunos, que corriam desembestados para longe.

- Sev, você está bem? – foi a primeira pergunta da garota ao encontrar o amigo. Ela tinha tantas perguntas, mas achou essa a mais apropriada. Ele a encarou e a ruiva percebeu sua face extremamente ruborizada. Em seguida, o sonserino acenou positivamente, parecendo mais mortificado com a presença da Lily verdadeira ali do que com o transformista. – Aquilo era um bicho-papão?

- Era – ele resmungou, olhando a sua volta.

- Mas porque você? – Afinal, havia tanta gente no mesa sonserina… Porque logo ele seria escolhido?

- Porque eu notei o armário se mexendo. Achei estranho e fiquei observando – seu olhar encontrou os marotos, ainda sentados em seus lugares, rindo. – Foram eles – ele grunhiu, sua voz tremendo de raiva.

Lily girou os calcanhares e estreitou os olhos. A participação do quarteto na peça era óbvia, levando-se em conta os risos exagerados de dois deles.

Alguns acenos da varinha mais tarde e Black e Potter estavam dependurados pelos tornozelos no ar.

Sirius olhou para James, e num acordo mudo, ambos continuaram rindo, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Peter corria os olhos pelo salão, como uma criança pega com o pote de doces na mão, enquanto Remus bateu os olhos uma figura ruiva e teve certeza sobre quem havia feito o feitiço.

Ah, eles acabariam se matando.

**x.x**

Não havia quase mais ninguém no local onde, minutos antes, o caos havia se instalado pela presença do transformista.

Quase ninguém.

- Srta. Evans, queira, por favor, me explicar o motivo de azarar seus dois colegas – a voz de McGonagall ecoou solitária pelo salão.

- Bem, professora, eu cheguei ao salão com a intenção de conversar com Snape. Quando cheguei, o bicho-papão já havia assumido uma forma e todos correram, como bem sabe. Eu olhei em volta, vi esses dois gargalhando e cheguei à conclusão que eles eram os culpados.

- E ela resolveu julgar, condenar e punir sozinha – a voz sarcástica de Sirius se fez presente.

- Senhores, foram realmente vocês os responsáveis por isso tudo? – perguntou a professora, seus olhos faiscando perigosamente.

- De modo algum, professora – James respondeu, mentindo perfeitamente, Lily observou. – Eu, por exemplo, acabei de acordar. Nunca teria tido como colocar esse armário aí.

- Alguém pode comprovar que você realmente acabou de acordar?

- A própria Srta. Evans. Eu tive uma rápida conversa com ela, antes de descer. Creio que ela tenha se demorado um pouco, antes de descer também.

Lily lançou um olhar fuzilante ao maroto antes de confirmar a versão.

- Sim, senhora. Mas o fato é que algum dos amigos dele poderia facilmente ter aberto o armário e…

- Professora – a voz de Sirius soou novamente. – Eu acho que não há nenhuma regra em Hogwarts que nos proíba de rir. Não é porque todos fugiram que é impossível alguém simplesmente achar graça na situação.

O rosto de McGonagall se contorceu.

- E você, Sr. Snape? Viu alguma coisa?

- Não, mas acho que…

- Bom, então acho que não posso fazer nada sobre isso. Não há nenhuma prova de nada. A não ser de seu feitiço, Srta. Evans, que eu mesma presenciei. Trinta pontos a menos para grifinória. Agora vão.

Os dois marotos sorriram satisfeitos e saíram, vangloriando-se. A grifinória apertou os lábios em sinal de desgosto.

- Mas, professora…

- Basta. Eu tenho plena consciência que as evidências apontam para eles, mas, se ninguém viu, então não aconteceu.

- Vamos, Lily – o moreno sussurrou, levando-a pelo braço, contrariada. Eles passaram em silêncio pelos dois marotos que conversavam alegremente. Quando chegaram aos corredores vazios do castelo, ela explodiu.

- Eu não acredito que eles se safaram dessa! Simplesmente não consigo acreditar! Eu vou reclamar com Dumbledore e…

- Você sabe que essa escola ama aqueles quatro – ele disse, amargurado.

- É… isso não daria em nada mesmo – concordou a garota, apertando os lábios novamente. Em seguida, despejou sobre o amigo todos os acontecimentos recentes.

- Já pensou em _amortentia_? Ou talvez, uma versão mais fraca, que explicaria as atitudes estranhas.

- Até onde eu sei, Potter estava saindo com a Webster, da Corvinal. Por que ele sujaria a própria imagem de propósito?

- Ah, não me faça entender aquele cabeça de titica…

Os dois riram da piada, mas Lily sentiu-se um pouco derrotada; pelo visto, ela só poderia encontrar sua resposta com a própria Becky.

**x.x**

- Essa brincadeira se saiu melhor do que eu pensava – Sirius disse empolgado. – Vamos ter material pra semana toda com essa revelação bombástica.

- É o melhor presente de Natal que nós poderíamos arranjar – concordou o James, enquanto rumava para a cozinha. Um sorriso sarcástico apareceu em seu rosto – Já imaginou os filhos dos dois?

- Pelas calças de Merlim, eu acabei de almoçar, Prongs – e ambos caíram na risada depois. Continuaram andando e os olhos de James encontrou o olhar de certa corvinal. Sua risada morreu.

- O quê foi? – Sirius perguntou. Olhando à frente, encontrou Liz. – Ih, boa sorte, cara. Qualquer coisa é só gritar que eu te salvo.

James xingou o amigo e apertou o passo para alcançar a morena, que já descia as escadas de pedra para chegar a sua Sala Comunal.

- Sai daqui. _Agora._

- Não – ele respondeu com simplicidade. Segurou seu antebraço sem fazer força. – Olha, Liz, eu…

- Pra você é Webster, Potter.

- Ah, pra que isso?

- O fato de você ser um canalha justifica muito bem pra mim – ela retrucou, sem alterar a voz ou virar-se para encará-lo. O moreno suspirou.

- Eu sei que você deve achar que ouviu a história real e completa, mas não é bem assim.

- Você está com a Channing?

- Estou, mas…

- Pra mim, _isso_ é a história completa. Agora, se quiser fazer o favor de se retirar…

- Eu posso estar aqui tanto quanto você pode – ele retrucou. – E eu vou ficar aqui até você me ouvir.

- Mas eu não sou obrigada a ficar aqui – ela soltou seu braço e continuou descendo as escadas.

- Liz, pára com isso. Me desculpa – pediu ele, seguindo-a de perto.

- É Webster. E não, eu não te desculpo – num movimento rápido ela sacou a varinha e se voltou para ele. – Será que dá pra parar de me seguir?!

Num momento de frustração, ele escolheu as palavras erradas:

- A gente não era nada um do outro, _Webster_ – encerrou com sarcasmo. – Nós só saímos juntos. Me desculpe se você entendeu tudo errado.

Como resposta, James voou alguns metros antes de aterrissar de costas no topo da escada. A corvinal abriu um sorriso satisfeito e acrescentou:

- E não fale nunca mais comigo, porque da próxima vez eu não serei tão legal – e saiu sob os aplausos escassos de Sirius, que assistia a tudo.

James ficou parado, sem conseguir se erguer, simplesmente olhando, estupefato, a garota descer as escadas.

- Essa garota acabou de subir muito no meu conceito – a voz escachada de Padfoot se fez presente. – Eu sempre achando que corvinais eram comportados.

- Doce engano, meu amigo. Minhas costas que o digam – ele tentou se levantar, mas ainda estava sob efeito do feitiço. - Quando é que eu vou poder levantar?

- Acho que você tem que esperar passar, Prongs – ele riu. – Quer que eu te conte uma piada?

**x.x**

Sua cabeça doía. Sua cabeça doía até com o esforço de pensar. Rebecca sentou-se na cama, notando que vestia roupas normais, ao invés de um pijama.

Como uma bala, os acontecimentos recentes a invadiram. Sua cabeça doeu mais. Ela xingou baixinho, para nada em especial, enquanto voltava a se deitar, sem se importar com o grande avançado da hora.

Tentou organizar os pensamentos, mas não teve ânimo. Virou-se na cama, mas suas costas já estavam doloridas de tanto dormir. Acabou se decidindo por fazer uma visita à enfermaria, para, quem sabe, conseguir uma poção para sua dor de cabeça. Não trocou de roupa, apenas calçou os tênis e pôs-se a andar lentamente.

Madame Pomfrey providenciou a tal poção rapidamente e aconselhou-a se deitar na enfermaria enquanto esperava o efeito. Rebecca recusou, dizendo que já dormira muito por hoje e a enfermeira, relutante.

Enquanto caminhava, cruzou com Lily e seu amigo sonserino. Os dois conversavam com urgência, mas a ruiva calou-se quando a viu. Ela cumprimentou a amiga, mas ignorou Snape e continuou descendo as escadas. Em seguida, ouviu uma risada alta. Apertou o passo e encontrou James caído no topo de uma escada, enquanto Sirius apenas ria.

- James, o quê diabos você está fazendo aí?

- Oi pra você também – ele retrucou sarcástico. – Bem, eu fui tentar conversar com a Liz e ela não estava muito, hum, receptiva a isso – Rebecca e Sirius riram da desgraça.

- Eu tenho até medo de descobrir o que você disse pra ela - foi a vez de James rir, mas ele não respondeu a sua pergunta implícita. – Vai ficar o dia todo aí?

- Estava esperando o feitiço passar – ele respondeu. – Pads, me dá uma mão?

Sirius estendeu o braço para James levantar-se. Este, lamentando, reclamando que havia deslocado a coluna e, no processo, fazendo um grande escândalo, levantou-se e os três terminaram o caminho até a cozinha, enquanto inteiravam a garota dos recentes acontecimentos. Ao se sentarem numa das mesas, à espera da comida, Rebecca já sabia de tudo.

- Eu não gosto desse Snape… além de sonserino ele é muito… esquisito.

- Você e praticamente toda Hogwarts – Sirius comentou, agarrando uma coxinha.

- Você já não almoçou? – James perguntou, se servindo de um farto peru de Natal.

- Sobremesa – o outro respondeu simplesmente. Um pequeno silêncio caiu sobre os três, enquanto comiam.

- Sua amiga Evans veio me procurar, Bex. Perguntou se nós estávamos namorando mesmo e disse que você estava estranha.

- Quê é que você disse?

- A verdade – ele respondeu, dando de ombros. – Por quê?

- Nada. Curiosidade – ela pensou um pouco e perguntou: - Eu estou realmente, er, diferente?

- Está – Sirius se intrometeu. – Ainda não me mandou ir pro inferno nem uma única vez.

A garota rolou os olhos.

- Ótimo, já vi que não dá pra tentar ser educada com você, Black – ela tomou um gole de seu suco de abóbora e acrescentou: - Vai pro inferno e vê se me deixa em paz.

James riu.

- Ai, Senhor… quando eu acho que vocês vão me dar um descanso…

**x.x**

Um sonserino de cabelos negros caminhava sozinho pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Não tinha pressa. Queria pensar.

Suas entranhas se reviravam de raiva pela peça idiota do bicho-papão. Lily não questionara o porquê de seu maior medo ser a morte _dela_… Não, ela não perguntaria. Ela era muito doce para perguntar algo assim.

Cruzou com Madame Nor-r-ra e, irritado, chutou a gata, que choramingou alto. Ouvindo os passos de Filch, o sonserino se escondeu atrás de uma tapeçaria qualquer. Escutou a aberração que era o zelador do castelo chegar e levar a gata, praguejando contra os alunos.

Lily havia ido para sua Sala Comunal porque precisava falar com suas amigas. Por mais que ela negasse, ele percebia que ela estava se afastando. A ruiva estava escorrendo por entre seus dedos, indo embora…

_"Maldito chapéu seletor! Malditos grifinórios!"_

Primeiramente, ela havia dito que a seleção não mudaria em nada suas vidas… Depois, criou amigos que o detestavam… agora, aqueles amigos eram mais importantes que ele…

E Severus sabia onde isso iria acabar. Sabia, da mesma maneira que sabia o efeito de suas poções, ele sabia onde sua amizade acabaria…

Apurou os ouvidos. Havia vozes. Vozes no corredor. Potter. Black. Uma terceira voz feminina que ele não se preocupou em reconhecer. Agarrou sua varinha e saltou para fora da tapeçaria.

- Ora, ora, ora. Como vai a vida de vocês? – perguntou, a ironia transbordando em suas palavras. Os dois marotos agiram quase instantaneamente, e a garota pouco depois. Mas era tarde demais. – _Expelliarmus!_

As três varinhas voaram ao encontro de sua mão pálida. Os olhos do sonserino brilharam com a sensação de poder.

- Parece que os poderosos Potter e Black não estão sempre no controle da situação, não é?

- Você não devia estar preparando seu casamento com a metida Evans, Snivellus? – Sirius retrucou, sem se importar com o fato de não estar no controle da situação. A declaração fez a garganta do sonserino secar, mas ele não deixaria que ninguém percebesse.

- Não fale assim dela! – ele exclamou, brandindo a varinha ameaçadoramente.

- Eu acho que nós falamos como quisermos e de quem quisermos – revidou James. – A propósito, como é que você vai fazer no casamento para beijar a noiva? Quer dizer, com seu nariz de ogro, a coisa toda vai ficar meio impossível…

- _Silencio!_ – ele disse com um aceno da varinha e James perdeu a fala no mesmo instante. – Como se sente agora, Potter? Talvez um pouco… sem palavras? – em seguida, percebendo Black abrindo a boca para falar, realizou o mesmo feitiço.

Os dois marotos responderam com gestos grosseiros.

- Não tem argumentos, não é? – a voz de Rebecca encheu o corredor. – Como sempre dizem, a força é o argumento dos ignorantes…

- Eu não estou falando com você! – Severus cuspiu as palavras.

- Você se faz de bonzinho para a Lily, mas eu sei que tipo você é… - ela disse, com desprezo. O moreno imediatamente reconheceu a garota como sendo a amiga de Lily, que ele encontrara mais cedo e o ignorara tão bem. – Você é sujo. Desprezível, Snivellus. E não pense que ela não ficará sabendo do que aconteceu aqui.

- Ela sabe meus motivos – ele respondeu, sem a mesma convicção na voz. Praguejando, ouviu o miado da gata maldita chegando à cena. – Isso ainda não terminou! – Jogou as três varinhas no chão e saiu a passos rápidos.

**x.x**

- Você devia parar de falar com ele, Lils – disse Sam, enquanto escrevia uma carta para os pais. – Snape não é flor que se cheire.

Lily bufou e, sem responder, correu os olhos pelo Salão Comunal. Becky estava a um canto, junto do namorado. Ali perto, os marotos restantes riam alto. No outro lado do aposento, Lice conversava com alguns quintanistas. A outro canto, o capitão de quadribol estava em uma conversa engajada com outros dois jogadores, mas lançava olhares irritados à Becky e James.

- Severus nunca levantou uma palavra ofensiva contra vocês, porque ele não conhece nenhum dos meus amigos. Então, como vocês também não o conhecem, não quero que nenhum de vocês fale mal dele – ela respondeu, tentando evitar o tom ríspido em sua voz, mas falhando.

- Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou – a loira pausou sua fala, enquanto molhava a ponta da pena no tinteiro. – Mas aposto como ele fala mal dos marotos e _ele também não os conhece_.

A ruiva rolou os olhos. A culpa era sempre, _sempre_ do sonserino. Ah, não, alguém popular, inteligente e grifinório nunca faz nada de errado.

- Você por acaso viu o que eles fizeram hoje, no almoço? E nem venha me dizer que não foram eles.

- Todo mundo sabe disso, Lily. Mas conhecer não é o mesmo que saber o que eles fazem – retrucou a amiga. – E você também deveria tentar conhecê-los antes de falar mal.

- A única vez na minha vida que pensei em fazer isso já serviu como lição. Obrigada, mas estou feliz com meu conhecimento sobre eles.

- E Remus?

- Ele é diferente. Ele foi o primeiro a me estender a mão quando cheguei a Hogwarts e…

- Você está insinuando alguma coisa sobre nós, Lily? Sinto lhe informar, mas era você que estava fechada num casulo quando chegou aqui.

- Pelo amor de Deus, não! - a ruiva negou veementemente. – Eu só quero dizer que eu e Remus tínhamos muito em comum quando chegamos… Ele era meio doente, tímido e eu estava, em suas próprias palavras, fechada num casulo. Mas agora nós não falamos tanto, porque, bem…

- Porque você colocou seu preconceito contra os amigos dele na frente da amizade de vocês.

- É, talvez – ela respondeu, chateada. – Mas… Como minha mãe sempre diz: _dize-me com quem andas, e te direis quem és…_

- Ai, Lily, só você pra tirar umas frases assim do fundo do baú… - ela assinou a carta sorrindo e a lacrou – Eu vou pro corujal, preciso enviar isso… Você vem comigo?

- Ah, não. Vou subir e me arrumar pro Baile.

- Ai, dá até preguiça de pensar em tudo que tenho de fazer – a outra respondeu, enquanto se levantava

Lily concordou com um aceno da cabeça. Realmente, havia muito o que fazer até o grande Baile. O primeiro de suas vidas.

**x.x**

_N/A: Aqui estou eu de novo! :D E aí, gostaram do capítulo? Eu adorei escrever a cena do James pedindo desculpas pra Liz… Me faz lembrar o Harry: totalmente sem tato. HAAHuhaduhuashHASUDHAS_

_Quanto ao Snape… bem, eu acho complicado escrever sobre ele. É uma personagem muito complexa. Não vou dizer que acho que fiz jus a ele, mas __espero__ ter chegado bem perto._

_Agora, sobre um erro no capítulo 7, que eu só percebi agora. James e Rebecca conversam sobre a altura deles, e do jeito que tudo foi posto, dá a impressão que o James é alto, o que é um erro, já que na cena da penseira ele tinha a mesma altura do Harry, que era baixinho até verão do quinto/sexto ano. Então, eu fiz uma pequena alteração no cap 7. Quem quiser ir lá conferir xD_

_Bom, amores, vou ficando por aqui. Capítulo que vem já é o Baile :D_

_Comentem, POR FAVOR. Os comentários são importantes pro autor saber o que vocês estão achando, além de nos darem energia pra escrever ._

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._

_PS: Capítulo 10 vem dia 18.07 (sexta)._


	10. Riso

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Capítulo X: Riso**

Sirius não se deu ao trabalho de conter um grande bocejo. Tinha esperanças que seu par, Sophie, percebesse como ele estava entediado. Lançou um olhar cobiçoso à pista de dança, onde vários pares dançavam, aparentando estarem tão alegres.

Mas ela não queria dançar. Dizia estar cansada. Ele, sim, estava cansado de ficar sentado. Sentia uma inveja descomunal de James, passeando pelo salão com perícia. Alguns pares estavam claramente observando o casal grifinório. E Sirius também queria ser motivo de atenção, ora. Não ficar ouvindo sobre… Sobre o que mesmo ela estava falando? Ele forçou-se a prestar atenção.

Não. Ele não conseguia.

- Já descansou? – perguntou, sem rodeios. – Eu realmente queria dançar, sabe – a garota pareceu pensar na resposta.

- Hum, ok. Vamos dançar – acrescentou com um sorriso. Sirius a guiou pela mão. Ah, agora James ia ver que ele não era o dono do Baile, pensou, com um sorriso presunçoso. Afinal, ele, Sirius, fora educado desde pequeno a dominar a arte do valsar.

Sua família podia ser idiota, mas pelo menos alguma coisa daquela obsessão pela perfeição o ajudaria agora.

Ele começou lentamente, mas foi evoluindo. Quando a outra música chegou, os dois pares disputavam cada movimento.

Rebecca se sentia uma boneca de pano nos braços de James. Ela não dançava, apenas era conduzida. E ela já estava sem paciência para tudo aquilo, já que ela nunca gostou de dançar…

- Jim, eu não sou de borracha – a loira começou, mas foi interrompida por um rodopio. – E já estou ficando tonta.

- Mas nós ainda nem começamos a dançar direito – ele respondeu, sem realmente olhar para ela, mas observando Sirius.

- Vocês são tão infantis – ela reclamou. – Têm _realmente_ que disputar tudo?

- Ah, vamos. Eu sei que você quer tanto quanto eu que todos comentem como dançamos bem.

- Olha a modéstia da pessoa – ela comentou, decidindo que deixaria passar isso. Ela podia suportar essa dança.

Entre um rodopio e outro, seus olhos caíram sobre Lily, que observava a tudo de maneira reprovadora.

A ruiva estava sentada, esperando seu par, Fabian Prewett, buscar suas bebidas. A quê Rebecca estava se prestando? Ela rolou os olhos. Sua amiga e a parceira de Sirius estavam se prestando a serem meros instrumentos daquela disputa idiota.

Mas alguma coisa pequena, dentro dela, queria que Fabian soubesse dançar tão bem, pra que ela pudesse entrar na pequena competição. Meneou a cabeça, como que querendo espantar tais pensamentos. Nunca iria se prestar a tentar chamar atenção daquela forma.

Fabian chegou quando um casal de setimanistas entrava no _show_. Lily agradeceu e eles iniciaram uma empolgada conversa sobre o Natal.

- Eles não se cansam de chamar atenção – Sam comentou com Mark Willians, seu par. Ele meramente concordou com um aceno da cabeça.

A garota conteve um suspiro. A noite seria longa para ela. O corvinal que ela aceitara o convite podia ser bonito e _provavelmente_ divertido, mas era, na realidade, insuportável.

Não que ele fosse grosso ou irritante… só era desatento, como se não se importasse realmente com ela. Seus olhos pousaram sobre o Sirius e seu par. Dessa vez o suspiro saiu.

Ele só não era Sirius.

Nesse momento de desatenção, a loira se desequilibrou e praguejou, a dor se espalhando pelo tornozelo esquerdo. Parou de dançar imediatamente, percebendo que a noite havia acabado para ela.

- Quê foi? – ele perguntou de uma maneira bem mecânica, ela constatou.

- Torci meu tornozelo… Er, eu acho que vou voltar pro dormitório. Bom, espero que sua noite seja melhor que a minha – encerrou, já sabendo que ele não ofereceria ajuda para que ela voltasse.

- Ok.

_Insensível_, ela pensou, enquanto atravessava mancando o Salão. Ah, as escadas de mármore pareciam tão longe, tão distantes e seu tornozelo doía tanto…

- Sammy, o quê aconteceu? – alguém perguntou, tocando seu ombro levemente. Não distinguiu a voz, mas soube que esse seria o salvador da sua noite.

- Torci meu tornozelo enquanto dançava – ela respondeu, se virando e reconhecendo Remus.

- Quer ajuda pra ir até a enfermaria? – ele perguntou e Sam sorriu, agradecida e aliviada.

- Não poderia ter vindo em melhor hora – respondeu, passando o braço esquerdo sobre os ombros do garoto. – Mas você certamente não estava sem par.

- Aparentemente ela prefere dançar com alguém que sabe dançar, diferente de mim – ele respondeu, fazendo-a rir. – E o seu par deixou você voltar mancando?

- Um insensível, se quer saber – disse ela, enquanto os dois já subiam as escadas de mármore, que antes pareciam tão longes.

**x.x**

Rebecca se sentou com o rosto afogueado, frente à Sophie, que estava em igual estado. Seus pares haviam ido buscar bebidas.

- Eles são tão infantis, não? – ela arriscou, tentando iniciar uma conversa. A outra concordou.

- Eu tentei de tudo para não dançar, porque esse salto está me matando, mas ele não agüentou…

- Ver James chamar atenção só pra ele – a grifinória completou e as duas riram. – Bem, não é como se eles fossem exatamente discretos, sabe…

- Falando de nós? – perguntou Sirius, se sentando ao lado da lufa-lufa.

- Eles se acham _tão_ importantes – Rebecca comentou, rindo. Olhou para seus três acompanhantes, que sorriam de modo divertidos e ao mesmo tempo, tão singelos, e algo ressoou dentro de si.

Não sabia o quê, nem como; mas a sensação era forte. Talvez tivesse a ver com o Baile, talvez não. Não importava.

Com uma euforia que não via em si há tempos, tentou ser simpática ao máximo. Riu muito, fez seus gracejos e depois, quando James perguntou se ela dançaria de novo, por mais que detestasse dançar e que seus pés estivessem doloridos, decidiu que não deixaria nada estragar seu dia.

- Ok, o que é você e o que fez com a Rebecca? – James perguntou com um sorriso divertido no rosto, assim que se distanciaram de todos.

A loira apenas riu gostosamente.

- As pessoas mudam, às vezes… Por quê?

- Você anda muito simpática – ele respondeu com simplicidade. – Sem ironias, sem mandar ninguém para o inferno…

- Ok, talvez eu esteja realmente mudando – disse ela sorrindo e sentindo-se, de alguma forma, renovada. - O quê você diria?

- Que é legal conversar com você sem levar uma patada a cada cinco minutos – ele respondeu risonho.

- Você é muito sincero para o meu bom gosto, Jim. Já ouviu falar naquelas mentirinhas para tornar a verdade melhor?

- Se eu tivesse mentido você iria reclamar que eu estava disfarçando a verdade – ele replicou. A garota sorriu e correu os olhos pelo salão, encontrando Lily pela segunda vez na noite.

- Jim?

- Hum?

- Você sabe que eu detesto dançar, não?

- Ok, pode pedir – ele disse, rindo. – O que você quer em troca?

- Eu realmente _preciso_ conversar um pouco com a Lily… Só um pouquinho.

- Ah, não. Você poderia me pedir pra passar uma hora conversando com Berta Jorkins, ou até um sonserino, mas a Evans?

- Eu também não gosto do seu amigo Black – ela retrucou. James ergueu os braços, derrotado.

- Está bem. Mas não me responsabilizo por meus atos – ambos pararam de dançar e se dirigiram à mesa da ruiva. Rebecca sorriu; estava na hora de seus amigos superarem aquela rixa rancorosa.

Lily observou sua amiga se aproximar de sua mesa, trazendo _ele,_ com um desespero crescente. Onde, raios, ela estava com a cabeça?

- Olha, parece que tem alguém vindo para cá – Fabian disse, simpático. Ele certamente achava aquilo bom, mas a garota não via nada de bom naquela companhia.

- Oi, Evans – James cumprimentou tentando retirar o tom rude em sua voz, pois Rebecca havia feito o mesmo com Sirius. – Oi, Fabian – a mudança em seu tom foi palpável, mas, bem, quem poderia culpá-lo?

- Olá, Potter – ela respondeu friamente. O maroto revoltou-se. Qual era o problema dela, afinal? Não podia ser _tão _difícil dizer um cumprimento num tom de voz mais agradável, podia? Afinal, ele mesmo conseguira isso. Ignorando-a, voltou-se para Fabian e iniciou uma animada conversa sobre as táticas de quadribol que o pai de Sam havia ensinado para o time.

**x.x**

- O que é que você está tentando fazer? – Lily perguntou, no mesmo instante que as duas entraram no dormitório. A outra exibiu sua melhor cara de confusa. – Vindo com o Potter à mesma mesa que eu!

- Ai, Lily, eu vi você sozinha com o Fabian a noite toda e resolvi dar um oi… mas acontece que eu não podia deixá-lo sozinho!

A mentira não convenceu a ruiva, que disse algo ininteligível enquanto tirava os sapatos e se jogava na cama.

- Nossa, nem parece que a festa foi boa – Sam disse, se sentando.

- Foi ótima! Eu dancei a noite toda! Meus pés estão ameaçando pedir demissão, mas foi realmente bom – Becky disse prontamente, analisando que sua mentira sobre a dança saíra realmente convincente.

- E você, Lils?

- Eu praticamente não dancei, o que é uma grande frustração, se você quer saber. Mas… eu vou com Fabian pro almoço de Natal que o velho Slug vai dar amanhã! – as três bateram palmas, como crianças alegres, enquanto Alice entrava no quarto, já segurando as sandálias na mão.

- Reunião sem mim? – perguntou, enquanto se jogava na cama sem cerimônia. – Pelas barbas de Merlim, estou morta!

- E você, Sam, como foi a festa? – Becky perguntou, também indo se deitar.

- Mark era um chato e insensível – ela respondeu com uma careta. – E eu torci o tornozelo. Vocês acreditam que ele me deixou voltar sozinha e mancando?

As três xingaram o garoto de todos os nomes possíveis, como que oferecendo seu apoio à amiga.

- Mas você mancou de lá até aqui? – perguntou Alice.

- Nam… Encontrei com Remus no Salão e ele me levou até a enfermaria.

E, conversando sobre o Baile, as quatro adormeceram rapidamente.

**x.x**

- FELIZ NATAL! – o grito de James ecoou pelo dormitório, acordando seus outros ocupantes. Três travesseiros imediatamente atingiram o maroto de óculos. – Bom dia pra vocês também – ele respondeu, devolvendo os travesseiros. – E se ninguém se levantar, eu roubo os presentes de vocês.

A declaração colocou todos imediatamente de pé. Foi uma grande algazarra, com embrulhos de papel presente se espalhando por todo dormitório e muitos gritos empolgados. Ou, às vezes, não tão empolgados assim.

- Argh! Eles me mandam isso todo ano – reclamou Sirius, jogando seu exemplar de "As linhagens puro-sangue da Grã-Bretanha" no chão, sem cerimônia.

- Você devia fazer uma rifa – Peter disse, enquanto olhava sua cesta da Dedosdemel maravilhado. Os outros dois marotos riram, como sinal de aprovação, ao que Sirius grunhiu.

Felizes com seus presentes e muito sorridentes, os quatro desceram para o Salão Comunal, sentando-se perto da lareira.

- É, Prongs, em uma hora temos o almoço de Natal do Slug… - Sirius se pronunciou, enquanto observava o livro que acabara de ganhar crepitar entre as chamas. – Queria não ter perdido o café – ele reclamou, massageando o estômago.

- Podemos ir à cozinha – Peter sugeriu, consciente que essa era sua sugestão favorita.

- Ah, não vai dar tempo – James choramingou. – E eu preciso falar com a Bex, ainda não avisei ela que eu vou no almoço.

- É uma conclusão meio óbvia – Remus se pronunciou. – Levando em conta como o velho Slug puxa seu saco…

Mas Sirius não foi tão otimista.

- Se ela não tiver uma roupa preparada (e ela não vai ter), você está ferrado. Eu me lembro perfeitamente do desespero que era cada festa lá em casa. "Ai, Bella, cadê minha estola?"; "Alguém viu meu sapato azul puxado pro violeta?" – ele concluiu em voz falsete, fazendo todos rirem.

- Ela está chegando – Wormtail avisou. James se virou rapidamente.

- Ah, não era pra ter avisado – ela comentou, se sentando no braço da poltrona do namorado. – Bom, feliz natal pra todo mundo! – a loira desejou, enquanto jogava três caixas de Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores para cada um dos marotos, enquanto eles se desculpavam por não terem comprado nada. – Ah, não é nada. Eu achei eles esquecidos no sótão lá de casa. Black, cuidado que tinha uma barata dentro do seu.

Peter e Remus olharam desconfiados para seus presentes, tentando descobrir a validade. Sirius xingou e jogou a caixinha pro ar rapidamente, enquanto a garota tinha lágrimas nos olhos de rir.

- Comprei na última visita a Hogsmeade. Estão ok! – ela disse e os três recomeçaram a comer, meio desconfiados. – E, Jim, não faz essa cara porque aquele kit da Zonko's foi bem mais caro que esse feijõezinhos.

James sorriu.

- Hum, Becky, você sabe que o Slug vai dar um almoço e eu estou convidado, não é? – ela o encarou, sua expressão risonha definhando.

- Sei, mas você não vai, certo? – perguntou insegura.

- Esse é o ponto. Se eu não for, o velho Slug vai ficar realmente chateado e…

- E você não me avisa disso?!

- Oh-oh! Terreno perigoso, _Jim_.

- Cala a boca, Padfoot! – ele rosnou. – Então, Bex?

Ela pareceu encontrar uma palavra que descrevesse o tamanho da gafe do maroto.

- James Potter, você é… é uma desgraça! – ela disse. – Se eu não tivesse vindo aqui com a exata intenção de te convencer a ir nesse almoço, você estaria bem enrascado.

- Ah, então você estava querendo subornar meus amigos pra eles te apoiarem nessa idéia? – ele replicou, sorrindo.

- Funcionou muito bem – Remus disse, rindo abertamente,

- É por aí.

- Influenciáveis – ele resmungou. - E porque, exatamente, você quer ir ao almoço? – James perguntou astutamente. Ela deu um sorriso fraco.

- Ora, é porque a Lily vai. Eu preciso dar meu apoio moral a ela, se alguma coisa ruim acontecer.

James fechou a cara.

- Essa garota não pode ir a nenhum lugar _sozinha_, não?! No Baile, essa mesma história de não deixá-la sozinha. Agora, isso! Vocês são amigas, não gêmeas siamesas!

Os amigos dele riram.

- Falou pouco, mas falou bonito – Peter comentou, dando risadinhas abafadas.

- Bem, isso não importa, porque você vai ao almoço de qualquer maneira e, é óbvio, vai me levar – seus olhos faiscaram ameaçadoramente. – Agora, com licença que eu vou me arrumar.

E saiu rapidamente, sorrindo consigo mesma.

- É, Prongs, parece que quando você namora a Chann, a Evans vem no pacote – Sirius debochou – James esfregou a mão no rosto, derrotado.

- Nem me fale, Pads. Nem me fale.

**x.x**

Lily voltou seus olhos para o teto, pedindo paciência. O plano de Rebecca estava claro como água. Já era março, e sua amiga não dava sinais que iria parar tão cedo.

Ela estava sozinha ou com Sam, no Salão Comunal? Não estava mais.

Ela estava sozinha com Fabian numa festinha do Clube do Slug? Não estava mais.

Sozinha era uma palavra que Becky havia feito questão de extinguir de seu vocabulário. Fora trocada, por tempo indeterminado, para "acompanhada de Rebecca e James".

E esse era mais um desses incontáveis momentos. Fabian não percebera nada, obviamente. Quando o maroto chegava, ambos entravam numa acalorada discussão sobre quadribol que, ela notou, não parecia ter fim nunca.

Por mais de uma vez, ela teve vontade dizer que o Fabian era namorado _dela_, não dele. Mas sabia que, se dissesse isso, acabaria ouvindo tanto da amiga quanto do próprio namorado.

Era um bom plano, ela tinha que confessar. A não ser pelo detalhe que ela, Lily, não pretendia ser amiga de James Potter em nenhum momento dessa mesma encarnação.

Rebecca dizia algo. Ela tentou se fixar, mas estava demasiado irritada com a situação. James respondeu… ele parecia estar contando uma piada. A ruiva não se deu ao trabalho de prestar atenção. Apenas no momento que ele encerrava a piada, alguma coisa em sua expressão a fez lembrar-se irresistivelmente a uma doninha.

E parecia uma doninha de uma forma tão caricatural e ao mesmo tempo tão exata que a fez imaginar que, se ele fosse animago, certamente seria uma doninha.

Sem sequer encerrar a piada, James voltou seus olhos para Evans, surpreso. Em seguida, olhou a sua volta, procurando alguma coisa engraçada. Não achou nada.

Achou, por um momento, que ela estivesse rindo de sua piada. _Não…_ Anos de convivência – forçada, ainda sim, convivência – e ela nunca, _nunca_ sequer sorrira de seus incontáveis gracejos. Não podia achar graça de uma piada tão idiota, que, aliás, ele nem terminara.

Mas aparentemente ela não conseguia parar de rir. Com a mão sobre as costelas doloridas, Lily tinha lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir.

James a observou, em choque. E, aparentemente, os outros dois também o fizeram, em igual estado.

- Me desculpem – ela começou, limpando as lágrimas no rosto e respirando com dificuldade. Levantou os olhos e notou que todos as observavam. – Quê foi?

- Lily, você estava rindo da piada do James? – Becky perguntou, a confiança que a resposta seria afirmativa transparecendo em sua voz. Talvez, finalmente, depois de três trabalhosos meses, sua amiga estivesse finalmente quebrando aquela muralha e…

- Não! – ela respondeu, quase ofendida. O sorriso de James e Rebecca desapareceu. – Eu estava rindo porque, Potter, você parece uma doninha.

**x.x**

_N/A: Ai, a Lily é muito do mal! HUASDHuhasuhUAHUhuasdhuHUASHD Mas, gente, eu nunca vi uma doninha nem nada parecido. Eu nem sei se a comparação é válida, ok?_

_Esse capítulo é bem importante, afinal das contas. Mostra porque, raios, o James e a Bex tinham de namorar pra que eu pudesse desenvolver a história ;) _

_Bom, não tem muito o que falar nessa nota. Muito obrigada a quem comentou/add nas listas/leu/clicou no link! _

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._

_PS: Próximo capítulo vem amanhã (19.07 - sábado) ;)_


	11. Hiatus

_**Hiatus**_

_Bom, EACS está, oficialmente, entrando em Hiatus. Mil desculpas a todos que lêem essa fic, eu sei que é terrível quando alguém coloca a história em Hiatus._

_Mas é que eu não consigo escrever. Estou travada em relação a essa fic. Os últimos caps têm sido bem difíceis de escrever e agora eu não consigo mais._

_Não tenho palavras pra me desculpar em relação a tudo isso. Sinto muito. Espero que todos vocês, leitores, anônimos ou não, da fic, me desculpem por isso._

_A inspiração pra essa fic é muito antiga, e hoje em dia ela se perdeu, depois de tanto tempo tentando fazer essa história._

_Enfim, não vou encher vocês com um monte de desculpas vazias. Muito obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo por cada palavra de apoio, por cada pessoa que leu a fic._

_Agradeço e me desculpo do fundo do coração._

_Beijos,_

_Muffim._


End file.
